Spirit Saved Us
by Lock Ness Monster13
Summary: "Christian, I need you to burn Lissa's ropes. Lissa, as soon as you're out, heal us. Use as much power as you possibly can."  "But Rose! Last time-"  "I know what I am doing." They did what i told them and I felt myself turn into a Strigoi. Again.
1. Chapter 1: Beautiful Brown Eyes

Dimitri had me half over the bridge's edge. "Stop fighting me!"He said, trying to pull on the arm he held. He was in a precarious position himself, straddling the rail as he tried to lean over far enough to get me and actually hold onto me.

"Let go of me!" I yelled back. But he was too strong and managed to haul most of me over the rail, enough so that I wasn't in total danger of falling again. See, here's the thing. In that moment before I let go, I really had been contemplating my death. I'd come to terms with it and accepted it. I also, however, had known Dimitri might do something exactly like this. He was just that fast and that good. That was why I was holding my stake in the hand that was dangling free.

I looked him in the eye. "I will always love you." And I struck out, stake in hand, ready to kill the man I loved.

He narrowly dodged it and quickly pulled me over the bridge fully and on to the ground. We struggled for only a moment and I lost the grip I had on my stake. We lay on the ground, him on top of me, our faces inches apart. He grabbed both of my hands in his and intertwined our fingers. He had his hand pressed fully against the spirit ring Oksana gave me. He blinked a few times, and then, I saw the most amazing thing ever happen. His eyes transitioned into the deep brown I had fallen in love with. He blinked some more and I saw some of the red drip back in. "And _I_ will _always_ love you." With that said, he bent his neck and bit into mine. I felt the blood being drained from me. But then, I felt nothing as the wave of sweet endorphins rushed over me.


	2. Chapter 2: To Baia It Is

I opened my eyes and stared up at the night sky through the looming trees. I blinked and realized what had happened. Everything came rushing back to me. I shot up out of my laying position and looked around. For a moment, I thought I had survived Dimitri's bite and had gotten away, only to pass out in the little forest where we had fought in.

But then I saw that Dimitri was lying next to me. He would have never left me unguarded if I decided run away. Then I realized, unless he knew I wouldn't leave. I parted my lips and lifted my fingers up to touch my teeth hoping to fell smooth, white teeth. But when I ran my fingers along my teeth, I felt two sharp fangs. I pulled my hand away and started to think about what this meant. I would never see Lissa again. Or Christian. Or Adrian. Ever.

Then I thought about the good things. At least I have Dimitri. I looked towards him and smiled. He was lying on his side, turned away from me. I recalled the last time I saw his eyes. They were brown. That wonderful brown that I could drown myself in. But how? He was still a Strigoi so how was this possible? I quit asking myself these useless questions. I was about to wake him up, but then another thing came to me. Strigoi didn't sleep. Well, maybe he is just knocked out. I shook that away as well and put my hand on his shoulder. I shook him awake. He rolled over groaning. When he saw me, he snapped up into a sitting position and looked around. He relaxed when he saw no one was here except for me.

He turned toward me and his eyes traveled across my body. When he came to my face, I looked into his eyes and gasped. Dimitri gasped at the same time I did. "Your eyes!" We both said in unison. His eyes were no longer the red I remembered. They were a beautiful brown, but then I noticed the super thin ring around his pupil. If I hadn't of been so close, I wouldn't have even noticed. By the look of astonishment on his eyes, I would say that mine looked the same.

I spoke first. "We are both obviously Strigoi but why are our eyes like this."

"I am not sure, Roza." I took in his harmonic voice. There was no touch of coldness that laced his words like before. It was the voice that I hadn't heard since the caves.

I put my hand up to his pale face and cupped his cheek. "You are almost the same Dimitri I fell in love with. I couldn't ask for anymore." I slowly leaned in wanting to kiss him, but not knowing how he would react. His reaction was not what I suspected. He took one of his hands and wrapped it in my hair to pull my mouth towards his and kissed me with fierce passion ever. We kissed and kissed. Until I had to come up for air. Which was a long time, given Strigoi didn't have to breath that much.

We pulled apart and smiled at each other. He got up and offered his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me up. I stared at him. Was this a dream? Surely not. The only time my dreams were this clear was in Adrian's spirit dreams.

Then it hit me. When Dimitri had touched my ring when he was holding me prisoner, he had been more himself than ever. I looked at the ring on my left hand. I looked up to Dimitri's curious eyes. "If something goes wrong, hold me down and put it back on me."

He nodded and stepped one step back. I slipped the ring off my finger, and dropped it to the ground. Whatever part of me had stayed intact broke. I had the urge to fight and kill Dimitri. Even more, was the thirst. I craved something. Something I needed desperately. Then I realized that it was blood. I started to run toward the bridge I knew had to lead to Novosibirsk, but before I could even take three steps I was tackled to the ground by Dimitri, who managed to slip the ring back on to my finger. I gasped as the sane part of me returned.

"What happened?" I asked Dimitri who helped me stand up again.

"The color disappeared from your eyes, Roza. They became completely red and you turned into a real Strigoi." He looked at me for a second longer then swept me into a giant hug. I tried to hug him back, but my arms were tight against my body. I laughed and stayed there, happy to be enveloped in the Dimitri I once knew. "It was like I was trapped inside my own body, Roza. I could see everything I was doing. To you. To the innocents I killed." He choked up. I managed to get my hands free and wrapped them around his body.

"It's okay, Dimitri." I soothed him, "It wasn't you. You had no control. It wasn't you." I was immediately swept into the memory of Dimitri say the same words to me as I fought off Spirit's Darkness. It helped me then, so hopefully it would help him now.

"Where will we go Roza? We can't go back to Galina's estate; the Strigoi there would kill us. And we can't go to America. They would kill us there to."

I pondered it for a moment. Spirit is what caused us to be like this. And I didn't want to put Lissa in danger. I didn't want to put Oksana in danger either, but she was our best choice. "We will go to Baia." I said, "With our speed we will get here by early morning so the sun won't burn us." _If it still burns us. _I thought.

He pulled out of my embrace and returned to his contained self. But he couldn't hide what I could pick out of his eyes. He had the same fear I had.

If we went to Baia, we would certainly run into the Belikov's.

**So there was chapter two. I hope you like this story so far, and I hope you continue to read. I am glad that I am finally writing this a posting it. I have always wanted to but never had. I was always too scared. I will try and post every day, but no promises. But I will update as regularly as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3: Radio Nazi

We started walking toward Baia. Which was the opposite was of Novosibirsk. I sighed and weighed our options. We could walk there and take the chance that the sun will burn us or we could find a bus, or a train. Or we could steal a car.

"Comrade?" I asked softly.

"Yes, Roza?" Yes Roza? He lifted an eyebrow and looked at me. I really am the only one who couldn't do that!

"What if we get a car?"

"How do you propose we do that?"

I looked at my feet that stepped on the crunchy leaves. "We could always steal one…"

He grinned. "That's illegal, Roza."

"So?"

"We are not stealing a car." He said.

"Pretty please with a chocolate covered cookie on top?" I begged.

"'Chocolate covered cookie?' I thought the term was cherry." He asked after chuckling.

"Well, I don't like cherries but I love chocolate and cookies so why not mix them together?" I asked with my Rose logic.

He full out laughed. It was like music to my ears. Sweet, wonderful music. "You amaze me, Rose." He looked toward me. "But we still aren't stealing a car."

I huffed and turned away. Then a new thought came to me. And this one truly scared me. "What if we don't get there before the sun comes up?" I asked him seriously.

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. I could tell he actually hadn't thought of that. He stopped and turned toward me. We were facing each other. "Fine."

I couldn't help the smug smile cross my lips. "Gotcha." I said triumphantly. I turned back the other way, toward Novosibirsk.

**VA**

"Come on, Comrade. If we are going to steal a car it might as well be a nice one." I stood next to an expensive looking sports car that was black.

He sighed and walked over to the car. "What if the owner reports it stolen?"

My mood dimmed. "You are always the one to think of the boring truths." I smiled up at him. "But I guess that's why I love you." I stood on my tippy toes to kiss him. He gladly kissed back. We pulled away and walked over to a silver, boring car. "I get to drive!" My hand was on the door handle when he stopped me.

"Do you know how to hot wire a car?" He asked, clearly amused.

"No. Would you teach me?" I asked excited not knowing what was coming.

"Yes."

"Yes!" I went to open the door again. He still help it shut.

"But later." He smiled. "For know, I get to drive."

"No fair!" I said and released the door handle. He chuckled and slipped inside the car. I walked over to the other side and got into the passenger's seat. He already had the car running when I buckled the seat belt. He pulled out of the dark parking lot, out on to the deserted street and out of Novosibirsk.

I turned on the radio to a station I liked. I didn't know the words because it was in Russian but I liked the beat. Then, without warning, the station changed to a station that only Dimitri would like. I looked at the radio seeing that it had changed stations without being touched. I looked at Dimitri and saw him try to contain a smile. I looked at his hands and saw the button on the steering wheel that changed that station. "Is this why you wanted this car?" I asked him with a smile of my own. "To be radio Nazi?"

"Partially." He admitted.

I threw my hands up. "You're impossible!"

He laughed again. "You are to. You learned how to fight from me and I learned how to be annoying from you."

"Using my own skill against me, huh?" I asked. "I'll let it slide for now, but beware," I told him in a low voice, "I will get back at you."

He chuckled and remained silent.

We arrived in Baia a few hours later, when the sun was about to come up. He drove through the dirt roads to find a deserted house. "I played in this house when I was younger," He told me, "It has a basement."

I nodded and got out. "What will we do with the car?"

"Leave it and get rid of it tomorrow." He said. I nodded and walked it to the old house.

We sat inside the house on the first story until the sun came up. "When the sun comes up, I am going to stick my hand out and see if I get burnt."

"Roza, no. Let me do it." Dimitri said concerned about me.

I tried to make him see reason. "Dimitri if we got into a fight, we are going to need your strength. You are stronger than me and can protect me."

He debated with himself and finally nodded. By now, the sun had risen but it want coming through the windows. HE backed up against the wall while I made my way towards the window. I backed up to the side of the window so I was facing Dimitri and waited for the sun to shine through. Five minutes later, like streams of golden light illuminated the dusty room. I stuck my hand in it and turned away waiting for it to burn. It never happened.

I looked toward my arm and saw it was completely bathed in sunlight. And it wasn't burning. But it was annoying. I guess we were more like Moroi when I came to sun. Dimitri walked over and slowly stepped into the light with me. When we were completely standing in the window, we looked at each other and kissed. "This is amazing." I said. "We can still see the sun!" I laughed.

"Yes, we can." Dimitri said and kissed me some more. We laid down in the room and waited until the town started to stir. About an hour after sunrise, there was a knock on the door. We jumped up prepared to fight.

"I'll answer it." I said. He nodded me. I knew he would have my back.

I walked slowly over to the door wondering who saw us come I here. I opened the door and a very angry Yeva pushed passed me. While still holding the door handle, I stared at her, mouth wide open. She stood in the middle of the room and looked back at me. "Are you two going to stand there all day or are you going to come and hug your Babushka?"


	4. Chapter 4: Sun Hats and Parasols

**Now, I know my time line is a little off right here, but just bare with me okay? It's only a few hours off. It has to be like this if you want Lissa to survive Avery.**

Lissa's POV

I was standing on the edge of Avery's bedroom window, ready to jump out when something in my head went off like an explosion. I froze on the spot as the pain subsided but only a little. It was still a throbbing headache. Worse than any hangover; I knew what those were from the past few days since Avery has been feeding me alcohol non-stop-

Avery! The rational part of my submerged and fought off the compulsion that Avery was pushing into my head. _Jump, _the thoughts said_, Jump and be mine. _I fought them off the best I could and Avery just pushed harder. Her compulsion was strong; there could only be one reason for that: she was a Spirit user. I pushed harder and harder and finally got down from the window and looked her in the eyes.

That's when Adrian stormed in. Without turning from Avery, "Adrian! I need you to push her compulsion back with me!" He took one look at her and me. He had an internal battle. He was trying to fight off the compulsion she was using on him.

Adrian's POV

She loves me. Or so I thought. I stormed into Avery's room and saw the Spirit war that was raging from within. Both their auras were lit up gold. That's when I realized Avery was a spirit user. "Adrian! I need you to push her compulsion back with me!" I was about to when Avery's compulsion hit me strong. _She loves you, Adrian. She loves you. You should leave, and forget this happened. _I fought against it and finally broke through. I walked towards Lissa and helped her fight it. Avery had a look of terror on her face. We were stronger than her together. That is until Reed and Simon came into the room.

"Attack them!" Avery screamed. They lunged at Lissa and I, but I turned toward them and took some of Avery's compulsion with me to attack them. They stopped and froze.

"Hold them a little longer, Adrian. I almost have her." And like that, a few seconds later, Avery screamed and crumpled to the ground. Lissa turned and looked at Reed and Simon prepared to fight them, but when I let go of the compulsion, they screamed and dropped to the floor too. That was when Alberta came crashing in with 3 guardians behind her. She looked around and told one of the guardians to remove us. We willing went, almost about to fall over from how tired we each were from using that much power. They let us both go to my room because it was closest and we both fell on opposite sides of the bed.

Lissa POV

I laid there with Adrian. We weren't going to sleep but we were sure going to rest. Then I remembered how that fight started. I thought back to the pain and still felt it twinge in the back of my mind. I looked deeper and realized that something was missing. I sighed, unable to figure out what it was. Only if Rose was here, she could tell me. Rose. I looked again. There was no Rose. I forced myself to look deeper yet and found her and a picture flashed through my mind. I was sitting up on the bed now, and Adrian was asking what was wrong.

Tears started to stream down my face. "Adrian, Rose is gone." I thought again. "No, she's not gone. Not yet." I started crying harder. "She's Strigoi!"

Rose POV

I shut the door and ran to Yeva at the same time Dimitri did. We both hugged her and squeezed tight. Yeva struggled for a moment and then accepted that she was going to be hugged no matter what.

"Yeva, I might think you're a mean old lady, but I have never been happier to see you!" Tears built up in my eyes and I fought to keep them in. Me and Dimitri let go and intertwined one of our hands together.

Dimitri got right down to business. "How did you know we were here?"

Yeva straightened up. "You don't talk to your grandmother that way!" She spat at Dimitri. He looked ashamed of himself automatically.

I tried to contain my laughter with a cough but it came out as a strangled giggle. "Oh, Dimitri, you just got told." I thought again. "By an old lady." And with that, I couldn't it in any longer. I laughed so hard my sides hurt. When I finally composed myself, Dimitri had a smile on him face and Yeva was as cold as ever. We were still hold hands and we looked at each other, knowing what we had to do.

"Babushka?" Dimitri said. "Will the family be frightened?" I tightened my hold on his hand. "Will you talk to them and explain everything so we can see them?" I felt bad for Dimitri. He hadn't seen his family in years. And the last time I was there, I had to deliver that painful message of his death.

"It will be nice to see them. I hope Viktoria isn't still mad at me." I said more to myself than anyone.

Dimitri was about to say something but Yeva spoke first. "I have already told them that you are different but they did not believe me. I will tell them not to be afraid. That is all. The rest is on you two." She walked over to use and kissed us each on the cheek. "Be there in 20 minutes okay?" She said after she kissed Dimitri.

"She talks so differently to you." I said to Dimitri after Yeva left. "I don't think so likes me."

Dimitri chuckled. "She likes you. You are just too much like her. No one will go up against her but you."

"I am not like her!" Then I studied our familiarities. "Oh. Okay."

He shook his head with a smile on his face. We walked into town, with the sun on our skin. When we got to the main street, we saw that there was a flea market. I smiled when I saw a booth with a whole bunch of hats and parasols. I walked over and bought a hat for Dimitri and a parasol for me. I walked back and gave the hat to Dimitri and opened up my parasol and rested it on my shoulder. Both shaded from the sun, we walked through the streets until we came upon the Belikov's house.

We both stared at the door like it was an open mouth ready to consume us. We both looked at each other. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me off my feet to his face so we could kiss before going inside. We walked up to the door and knocked. Sonya opened the door with her big belly and saw us. She slammed the door shut. "Ouch. Rejected." I said trying to lighten the mood. Then the door open again to reveal Viktoria. She looked at us and then the screaming started.


	5. Chapter 5: Motherly Hugs

**I don't think I ever realized how happy reviews make me I went to sleep with a smile and woke up with one too Well thank you and on to chapter 5!**

But they weren't screams of fear, they were shouts of happiness. Viktoria stood there screaming things like "I can't believe-" "Are you-" "you are really-"

I laughed and walked towards her. "Calm down Vik. Make full sentences."

But when I said that, I regretted it for the next five minutes because she wouldn't shut up. "Oh my god, Rose, we thought you were dead! You just disappeared after that and then we heard that you were with the unpromised people and then they came back and said you had just disappeared one day and we thought you were dead and-" She looked into my eyes. "I am SO sorry Rose, about that night! I came home- well Abe's men took me home- and asked Sonya about Rolan and she told me it was him and then I realized that you were right and I felt so terrible and I thought it was my fault that you disappeared, I locked myself in my room for the first day! And Dimitri, is that really you? Wow Rose you are awesome! You brought my brother back to me-" She caught herself again. "I didn't mean what I said about you not loving my brother, I know that you love him and right then I only wanted to hurt you- I am so sorry!"

She had to pause and take a breath so I clamped my hand over her mouth while I could. "I think there was three periods in that." I said astonished. I heard two laughs from behind Viktoria. I looked over her shoulder and saw Olena, Karolina, and Yeva. Yeva just stood there grumpy as ever but Olena and Karolina's faces were bright with happiness. They walked past a still stuttering Viktoria and up to us. Olena stood in front of me and studied the sight before her.

"What are you?" She asked. "I can see that you have fangs- I saw them when you smiled. I can see that you are pale and the sun must bother you because you have a parasol and Dimitri has a hat."

I nodded and motioned for Dimitri. "We don't know what we are. We haven't been this way for even a full 24 hours."

"Oh. Well then come inside and tell us the story that coincides with this." She ushered us in to the living room Where the Sonya already sat.

"Where are Paul and Zoya?" I asked.

"They are still asleep. Not really early birds." Karolina said with a smile.

Dimitri chuckled. "Neither were you, Karolina." He hugged her. "I always had to tear you out of bed for Mama."

She squeezed him and started to silently cry. I smiled to her. She has her brother back. They pulled apart and we all sat down. I sat next to Dimitri and touched his hand signaling for him to start. He took a deep breath and started with what happened first. "Roza had escaped from where we were holding her-" The room gasped.

"You were the one to take her?" Olena asked. He nodded and went on.

"She had escaped after staking me with a chair leg and had gotten pretty far away. We had run through the gardens that surrounded the house and a small forest when we came to a bridge." He paused. He looked at m and I took over seeing he was scared of what his family would think of him.

"I was halfway over the bridge's edge." I started. "I had excepted that I might die and threw myself off. But Dimitri caught my arm. He pulled me half way over the bridge and I had a firm hold on my stake." I paused recalling when I told him I loved him. "I swung my arm out at him but he dodged it while pulling me over the railing all the way and dragging me to the ground. His intention was to turn me so we could rule the Strigoi world. He told me that he loved me and we had our hand together so he touched the ring." I lifted my hand up to show them Oksana's spirit ring. "Right before he bit me, the color of his eyes changed. It was amazing… I don't remember much after that." I turned to Dimitri.

"I lifted her up and walked into the forest and laid her on the ground. I lay next to her prepared when she would wake up. I found myself get really tired-"

"Strigoi don't sleep though." Viktoria piped in. I nodded to her and Dimitri continued.

"Yes, and I didn't know that I wasn't a Strigoi. It finally became too much and I fell asleep." He paused again. "I woke up to Roza shaking me; we noticed each other eyes at the same time."

I started talking again. "I thought about it and came to the conclusion that Spirit had saved us." I played with the silver band on my finger. "I took the ring off and I became completely Strigoi." I looked at Dimitri and squeezed his hand. "Luckily, Dimitri was there to put my ring back on me. He got it on and I was this again. The closest Spirit user to use was Oksana so we made up our minds to come here. To see if Mark and her had an explanation for this."

"Wow. I can't believe this." Viktoria said.

"What are your Strigoi traits?" Olena asked.

"A thin red circle around our pupils." Dimitri answered.

"And then rest is Moroi and Dhampir?" Sonya chimed in.

"Yah. We don't know about the whole blood thing yet though. We have no idea about that." I said.

"We'll get to that when it comes." Olena smiled at me. "We are in this together now. We are here to help you both."

I smiled and got up to hug her. She held me. She was like a step mother to me. Olena could never replace my real mother, but she would hold me like my mother hadn't.


	6. Chapter 6: No One Can Replace Her

**Thank you guys for the reviews! This chapter and the next are dedicated to **_**delicious**_**. Thank you for your reviews, they have been an amazing inspiration.**

Christian's POV

The academy was in an uproar. I didn't know why but I just ignored it all anyway. I was still sad over Lissa, and I just couldn't get her off my mind. I was walking to my room when Jesse ran into me.

"Sorry wasn't looking- Oh hey Christian-" I could tell that he really wasn't happy to see me but he wanted to start more gossip. "Did you hear about Lissa?" I immediately became more alert. "I take that as a no. She and Ivashkov took on that Lazar chick. Apparently she was trying to kill Lissa."

Without say a word to him, I left the building and went to Lissa's.

Lissa POV

The guardians had taken me back to my own room after Adrian and I had gotten some rest. He was a good friend but my heart only belonged to one person. Christian. Now that I was sober, I realized all the things I had done, and why Christian had left me. I felt so bad.

And then there was Rose. Strigoi Rose. I missed her so much. I felt so guilty about what I had said to her. Of course she loved Dimitri. I should have seen it. They way they moved around each other, the way the stare in to each other's eyes. Well, if I look at the bright side, at least Rose and Dimitri are together now. He had to be the one that changed her, he is the only one that could catch her. She was one of the best guardians and now they will fight together. All the guardians that go up against them will surely die.

I can't believe I will never see her again. She was my best friend and now I have lost her. And I've lost Christian.

There was knock on my door. No, not a knock, a bang. I stumbled over to the door, still tired and threw it open. Christian came in a swooped me into a hug. He pulled back and studied me. "Are you okay?" He hugged me again. "I heard about Avery. Why would she want to kill you?"

I hugged him back and started to cry. Christian was hugging me. "I've missed you so much. I am sorry for everything. I won't even try to blame Avery's compulsion. It was me. I chose to do all that. I am sorry." I hugged him, holding on for dear life.

"Shh… Shh… It's okay. You're going to be fine." I cried for a little while longer while he soothed me and then we sat down on the bed.

"Christian, I've missed you so much." I told him. "I couldn't live any longer with you and Rose gone."

He looked at me. "Rose would have been back at some point in time." More tears started to fall. I shook my head. His eyes widened. "Is she dead?" He asked; tears of his own starting.

"No," Relief flashed in his eyes. "Worse." He looked at me confused and then his face contorted into pain.

"She… she's…" He composed himself. "She's Strigoi?" He asked. I nodded and he pulled me to him. We cried together. Loud sobs for me, silent weeps for him. I didn't know which was worse.

Adrian's POV

"Little Dhampir… gone…" I said. I was in my room. I had used so much Spirit I was still tired but I couldn't go to sleep thinking that Rose was walking the earth as a Strigoi. I walked over to my cabinet and grab bed a bottle of Grey Goose vodka. I popped the top and chugged half of the bottle down. The burn of the clear liquid running down my throat soothed me. Pretty soon the bottle was gone and I grabbed the second one. But before I was even finished with half of it, I dropped to the floor crying. I know she didn't love me, but I loved her. She always had Dimitri, and I had no one. Now, Dimitri had taken her away from me. At least I got to see her before. Now, I will never see her again. I sprawled out on the floor, crying, and fell asleep.

**VA**

I woke up to a knock on my door. I raised my tired body off the ground and sulked over to the door. I turned the door knob and opened it to Lissa and Christian.

"Hello, cousin." Christian." I said groggily. She and Christian walked in and I shut the door behind them.

"Oh, Adrian… Are you okay?" Lissa asked concerned.

"What do you think, Lissa?" She had Christian to take the pain away. I had no one. I wobbled over to the bed and sat on the edge.

She sighed and looked at the floor. "I know, Adrian. You'll find someone to love."

"Yah. Right." I said disbelieving. "No one will be as good as Rose." I said, on the verge of crying again.

"No. No one will ever replace her. Ever. But you will find someone that can take the pain away. That you love." She said slowly.

"Someone that loves you In turn." Christian added.

**Sorry that was kind of sad but in needed to get through how sad everyone is and that I have no intentions of putting Adrian and Lissa together. I do kind of want to put Adrian and Jill together though. The next chapter is going to be Rose and Dimitri in Russia again.**


	7. Chapter 7: Say What!

**This is Rose and Dimitri again. I have forgotten to do a declaimer for all 6 of my other chapter so here it goes. *Clears throatt.* everything belong to Richelle Mead. Whew! That was hard! Now here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Rose's POV

I broke away from Olena's hug just as a fleet of guardians stormed into the house. Dimitri automatically jumped toward me and we went back to back ready for a fight. But h guardians didn't advance toward us, or the other Belikovs for that matter. They just circled Dimitri and I and held their positions. We didn't attack either. We were completely on the defensive.

We heard the front door open and close and two sets of footsteps coming towards us. One pair of footsteps stopped right outside but the other came directly into the living room.

"Mom?" I asked the five foot read haired woman that walked past the ring of guardians.

"Rose. Belikov." She nodded to each of us. "By the looks of your skin I would say that you are Strigoi and that's why we-" She waved around the room, "Came to kill you." She paused and took a long look at us. "You two are too dangerous to be walking the earth."

"Uh… thanks?" I said unsure of what to say.

Viktoria stood up and came through the row of guardians. She walked up to my mother. "Janine Hathaway is it?" She asked. My mother nodded. "I am Viktoria Belikova. They are Strigoi." She paused. "They are hybrids. They have Moroi, Dhampir, and Strigoi qualities."

"Explain." Janine said.

Dimitri cut Viktoria off. "We are fast and strong like Strigoi. We know how to fight and stay in the sun like Dhampirs. But we cannot stay in the sun for long; it burns us like it would any Moroi."

"And what about your need for blood?" She asked with one eyebrow raised.

"We have not yet figured that one out." I said.

"How did you become like this?" Janine asked.

I sighed and launched into the story. Dimitri imputed a few times but it was mostly me. My mother face turned from stone, to anger, to shock, and then sadness.

"Spirit? Like what Princess Vasilisa specialized in?" She asked trying to make everything clear.

"Yes. And now it is my turn to question you." I said, hoping she would comply. "How did you find us?"

She turned around and faced the hallway she had come from. "Come on in." She said to our mystery person.

Abe Mazur walked in, in his flashy clothes completed with earrings and a matching tie. I felt Dimitri stiffen next to me.

"Zmey?" I asked dumbfounded. "My mother is who hired you?"

"No, Rose, I don't work for anyone but myself." He stood next to my mother and something clicked in my head. The hair, the eyes, the skin tone… We shared these traits.

"Oh god. Do not tell me. No! You can't be my father!" I was stunned. My mother nodded slowly.

Abe just had a smirk on his face. "I can't believe it took you this long to figure out, Kiz." He looked at me. "I thought you had inherited my intuition."

"Zmey. Is. My. Dad." I stood up from my fighting stance and just stood there. "Impossible."

My mother and _father_ laughed. Yes. The mobster Abe Mazur and the badass guardian _laughed. _What's happened to the world?

**VA**

The guardians dispersed at Abe's command and all went outside. Now, the Belikov's, my mother, my father, Dimitri and I all sat in the living room. Starting to be a full house. We explained everything we could to them.

In the middle of it all, Paul and Zoya woke up. Karolina had to go and get Zoya but Paul came down the stairs and in to the living room himself. His eyes traveled to his family, and then they passed on me and Dimitri, then to my mother and father. Then he seemed to wake up entirely and his head whipped back around to Dimitri and I. He launched himself into Dimitri's unknowing arms, which knocked the couch that Dimitri and I were sitting on over. All three of us laughed and rolled of and set the seat straight.

With Paul there, we decided to just tell story's with each other. We were all one, big happy family. And I was actually happy. Everything was going to turn out alright I said to myself. Then my mother asked if she could have a word with me. We walked into the kitchen.

"Rose, I know you are happy but what about all your friends? What about Vasilisa?" She asked truly concerned.

"I don't know, mom." I sighed. "I will figure it out eventually, and hopeful my decision will be for the best." She was about to answer when there was a loud _crash _in the living room. We both raced back and took the scene in. The bookshelf had fallen over and Dimitri-or rather Strigoi Dimitri- and Viktoria were fighting as everyone else was hiding behind furniture. Viktoria was no chance against Dimitri. He backed her up from kicks and hits. "Mom, no matter what happens, stay out of this. I need to get the ring close enough to him." She nodded and let me proceed. Viktoria had tripped over the fallen bookshelf. Dimitri was going to bite her neck when I jumped at him, causing us both to topple to the ground.

We struggled together. We had each other's hands pinned and could only struggle. I was on top but Dimitri used his strength to roll us over so he was on top. Our hands were pressed together but the ring wasn't working. I had to get his attention. "Dimitri! Snap out of it! This isn't you!" He just kept fighting and I managed to roll us over again. I put my full weight into keeping him down while I lowered my head and kissed him hard. That seemed to work. His struggles died down and his eyes turned from that horrible red back in to his deep brown.

I pulled back from the kiss and rolled myself of him so we were still gripping one of each other's hands but we both were lying, staring at the ceiling. We were both breathing hard from the fight. I looked over to Viktoria to check if she was okay. She only had a few bruises while Paul on the other hand, had a broken leg since he was on Dimitri's lap when he had turned Strigoi, and Dimitri had thrown him off. At least he didn't bit him. I lifted myself up and pulled him along with me, but still kept a firm hold on Dimitri's hand, just in case. I checked if everyone else was okay and they all nodded that they were. We needed someone to heal Vik and Paul and we needed another spirit ring, as well. I thought about it, and stated what we need to do out loud.

"What we need, is to get to Oksana's house, fast."

**So that was it, and I know that I have update like 6 time in the past 24 hours but I just can't seem to stop writing this! So now, I am just going to update once or twice a day. Most likely twice. I am in home school so you don't have to worry about me getting busy… my life is boring *tear tear* whatev's. At least I have you wonderful readers.**


	8. Chapter 8: Piggy Back Rides

Chapter 8

Rose's POV

"I thought you didn't have you license yet." I asked Viktoria- who was driving- from the backseat.

"I don't." She answered.

"Oh, shit. We gunna die." I muttered loud enough so she could hear me.

"Vika!" Dimitri chastised, "I would have never let you drive if I knew that!"

"To late for that, Comrade." I said as we sped off down the road.

Olena was sitting in the front seat of the van with Vik. Zoya, Paul, and Karolina were in the middle. Dimitri, Sonya, and I were in the last row with me in the middle- to my dismay- and my mother and father were with the other guardians in their own car.

I wasn't going to take any chances on letting Dimitri's hand go, or I would have driven. A few minutes later we were outside of Mark and Oksana's quaint little house. We all got out of the car and prepared ourselves for what would come. My father's- still too weird to say- car pulled up moments later and my parents got out. Olena grabbed Zoya while Viktoria and Karolina carried Paul up to the door and knocked. Mark opened it and assessed the situation like a true guardian and immediately grabbed Paul and took him inside to Oksana.

We followed Mark in to the kitchen where he set Paul down on one of the chairs. I was proud of Paul. He had only whimpered a little but no serious tears. A true Belikov. Oksana came down the stairs and paid no attention to us because her focus was on Paul. "What happened?" She asked Karolina.

Karolina was about to answer but I cut her off. "We will tell you afterwards. Right now, just heal him." Her eyes flashed towards me and Dimitri and a puzzled look crossed her face. She brushed it off and put he hands on Paul's leg. I looked at Mark and saw the dazed look I had always worn when I was with Lissa. Paul's leg was healed now and everyone calmed down. At this point everyone was stuffed in to the small kitchen. Oksana helped Paul stand up and led us all in to the slightly larger living room. Everyone except me and Dimitri sat, because there were no more chairs. "Would you care to explain?" Mark asked.

"You have skin so white… and I can see your auras. SO I know you aren't Strigoi." Oksana said. Then something dawned on her. "Can I just go into your heads? It will be much easier than having you explain everything." Dimitri and I nodded and I felt something reaching into my mind and bringing out my last 24 hours. I looked at Mark and saw that he was looking at everything Oksana was.

The tickle in my head eventually stopped and Oksana moved again. "Well, you two sure have been through a lot in the last few hours."

"No kidding." Said Mark.

Dimitri laughed. "Yes, it has been quite an ordeal."

"When either of us gets too far from my ring that you gave me, we become Strigoi." I said. "We were hoping you would replenish mine and give Dimitri one."

She nodded. "Yes. If it helps you two, then of course I will." I smiled and Dimitri thanked her. "No need. You two are family. I would do anything for you." She went upstairs and came back down with a silver ring. She held it in her hands and focused, infusing it with Spirit. When she finished she handed it to Dimitri and he slipped it on his right hands. Everyone gasped. Including me. Dimitri was a Dhampir again.

"Oh my god. Dimitri, you're a Dhampir again." I said astonished.

He looked down at himself. "I never thought this would happen." He said.

"Me neither." I commented. "But here you are." I took his hand in mine again so I wouldn't lose control and handed Oksana my ring.

Dimitri ran over to Paul and kneeled in front of him. "I am so sorry Paul." This is one of the only times I have ever seen Dimitri cry. "I will do anything to make it up to you."

Paul thought for a second. "Piggy back rides any time I want?"

"Of course!" Dimitri told him and swung him up on his back. I smiled. It was sad that I couldn't give Dimitri kids. Maybe we could adopt. Dimitri understood why I was sad and walked over to me. "It's okay, Roza, I am happy with you. And that's what counts." He whispered into my ear. I smiled and awkwardly hugged him and Paul.

I turned back to Oksana. She focused again and handed my ring back to me. I slipped it on, and once again, everyone in the room gasped. I looked down at myself and saw I was a Dhampir again. "My skin color is back! I'm hot again!" I yelled.

"You were always hot too me." Dimitri said and pecked me on my lips. I giggled.

"Guys!" Viktoria shouted. "Get a room!"

Dimitri and I laughed. "What do we do now?" I asked.

"We go America." Dimitri said. "I am sure Lissa is worried sick about you."

I gasped. "Lissa!" Last time I was with her she was drunk! All because of Avery Lazar. I hope Lissa figured it out.

"Is she okay?" Dimitri said alarmed.

"Let's see if this still works." I pushed myself into her head and found her in her room.

She was clutching her head. "Lissa?" Christian asked her. "Is everything okay?" I sifted through her thoughts and saw what happen with her and Avery and how she got Christian back. And how she thought I was Strigoi.

"She's there again, Christian!" Lissa exclaimed. "I can't contact her but I can feel her there. She's alive."

"Rose?" Christian asked, "Lissa, that's impossible." I pulled out of Lissa's head satisfied that she was alive and sober.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked.

"Yah?" I said.

"Don't do that without warning us." He said and hugged me.

"What just happened?" Abe asked the room.

"It's just a thing she can do with Princess Vasilisa." My mom said with a shrug of her shoulders.

He put his head in his hands and grumbled, "I am so out of the loop."

"The feeling sucks, huh, Old Man?" I asked him while laughing. "Now you know how the rest of us feel." He looked at me with a fake sadness. I laughed some more. "So who is coming with us to America?" Every raised their hands, including Mark and Oksana. "Well then get to packin'!" I yelled at them. The Belikov's scurried out to van while Mark and Oksana went up stair to pack. We followed my mother and Abe out to their car. We said we would get the ticket and got in the van with the rest of the Belikovs.


	9. Chapter 9: Drunk on a plane

**This one is pretty funny and short so I am posting two today. Thanks to my reviewers! Cause reviews make me happy and a happy me will update even more than I already do!**

Dimitri's POV

A few hours later, we were all on a plane headed to Boston where we would switch and catch another one to Montana. We all sat in first class, thanks to Abe. I sat next to Roza who had the window seat. As soon as we took off and were completely in the air, Rose groaned and grabbed her head. "I guess the Spirit ring is only working to keep me a Dhampir and not on the Shadow-kissed side effects." She muttered. All I could do was sit there and squeeze her hand. The flight attendant came by and asked if we needed anything. I was about to say pain killers, but Roza spoke first. "A bottle of the strongest alcohol you have on this thing." The flight attendant nodded and walked away.

"Rose, are you sure?" I asked concerned.

"The pain killers didn't work last time. But if I'm drunk, I won't be thinking about them so I maybe won't notice them. The Adrian way out." She groaned and grabbed her head again. The flight attendant came back with a bottle of Russian vodka and a glass. She asked if Rose wanted it poured but Rose just snatched away from her, opened it and chugged. "Damn! That stuff sure does have a kick."

**VA**

_35 minutes later._

"Dimitri!" Rose complained. "There's no more!" I struggled not to laugh as she tilted her head back and lifted the bottle up seeing if there was anymore. She put it back down.

"I think it's for the best, Roza." I said containing more laughter. I watched as she licked the rim of the bottle and licked her lips. "So good…" She stuck her tongue in the bottle. She tried to pull her head back but the bottle stayed put. She put both of her hands on the bottle now and tried to pull harder.

"Dat huwt." She said around that bottom still attached to her tongue. I couldn't contain the laughter now. I chuckled at her and reached over to help her.

After a few bites on my fingers and a couple muffled profanities from Rose, we got the bottle off. She was now massaging her tongue with her fingers. I laughed while she did this she looked at me clearly annoyed but I was still amused. She huffed and turned to look out the window. A few minutes later she turned to me and grabbed her stomach. "There's a storm in there." She said as she pointed to her stomach. Uh-oh. I helped her up and walked her to the bathroom.

On the way there, we passed Abe and Janine. They both saw she was drunk and had different reactions. Janine looked angry at Rose that she would allow herself to get this drunk, and Abe looked disgruntled that she couldn't hold down her liquor better. I chuckled to myself and held Rose's hair as she threw up in the small airplane toilet. We got out, and walked into a flight attendant, who back up so we could go through but Rose walked up to him and pointed to the bathroom we were just in and said, "You don't wanna go in there. It's nasty." Then she continued to stumble down the aisle and flopped in to her seat.

I sat down next to her and she leaned her head on my shoulder. I stroked her hair while she sighed and snuggled closer to me. "Do you wuv me?" She asked, slurred from exhaustion.

"Yes, Roza, very much." I smiled. I really did.

"Gwood. Cause I wuv you." She said and fell asleep, heard resting on my shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10: Killed the Radio Star

Chapter 10

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you guys like it to. It's kind of fluff but it's the good kind not he boring kind. ;)**

Rose's POV

I woke up in the arms of my Russian god. I looked up and saw his face. I smiled and he looked down at me and did the same. I looked around and was shocked when I saw that the eleven of us- and 2 of Abe's guardians- we walking through the airport terminal. "I take it we're in Boston?" I asked Dimitri.

A worried expression crossed his face. "No, we are in Montana."

I literally fell out of his arms and landed on my back on the terminal floor. The rest of our group didn't notice and kept walking. Dimitri quickly bent down and helped me stand. "What?" I asked astonished "We- Oh god." I put my hands out in front of me to keep from falling again. "I have a headache from hell." I said closing my eyes.

Dimitri chuckled at me as he swung me up into his arms again. "That's what you get from drinking an entire bottle of vodka."

I groaned. "At least I didn't see ghosts." I studied my body looking for any signs of injury. I usually do crazy stuff when I am drunk. "Did I do anything stupid?" I asked him.

"You uh…" He gave a fake cough from holding in laughter. "Uh… got your tongue stuck in the bottle." I stuck my tongue out and tried to see it past my nose. No such luck.

"Stupid nose and small tongue." I said. He laughed and Viktoria started to walk next to us.

"Woah! I don't want to know what either of you did with your tongue's in the bathroom on the first flight!" She faked a look of horror.

I turned to Dimitri as he stared in front of us dodging rude people. "Bathroom?" I asked him. "What happened in the bathroom?"

"You were drunk, so what do you think?" He said not looking at me.

"Holy crap! We had sex in the airplanes bathroom?" I said loud enough for people to turn to use and give us nasty glares. "What are you lookin' at? Yah, you over there with the big mole!" I turned back to Dimitri. "So did we?"

"Geeze, Rose, can you say that load enough?" Viktoria asked. I laughed at her and turned to Dimitri.

He chuckled and looked down at me. "No, Roza, you threw up."

"Ohhh… the _other_ thing people do when they're drunk." I nodded. Dimitri chuckled.

"I love you so much, Roza."

**VA**

"What if Lissa's still mad at me?" I blurted out once more. Everyone in the van turned and stared at me.

"She won't be!" They all said together.

"Now, please stop talking about it or I am going to have the driver pull over and kick you out!" Abe said to me.

I nodded. For almost an hour now, I had been nonstop worrying that everyone at the academy hated me.

"What about Alberta? She was like a mom to me! Sorry mom, but it's true." She nodded, understanding.

Abe, who was in the front seat, turned on the radio. The song that came on had me and Dimitri rolling around laughing. As _video killed the radio star _came through the speakers, Viktoria just stared at us. "Why are you two laughing so hard?"

"It's an inside joke." I said. She gave me the puppy dog eyes. The only person that could ever achieve that was Lissa, but Vik actually pulled me in. "Alright! I'll tell you! Now put the sad eyes away."

She clapped and screamed, "Yay!"

"Pff… Spaz…" I said. Dimitri chuckled. I looked back to Vik and started the story. Not much to tell really. "Dimitri was taking me to take my qualifier and I asked if he could turn the radio on. He did and turned it to the station that played this. I complained, and he changed it to a country station. He gave me an option. I choose this. One of our favorite memory's." I smiled up to Dimitri. We had a great time on our five hour drive. Until we got to our destination, that is. My mood darkened and my face obviously showed it, because Dimitri enveloped me in a hug as all the body's came flashing through my mind.

Viktoria noticed something was wrong and tried to change the subject. "So I hear there is a new American boy singer." She thought for a moment. "Justin Beiber is it? Do you like him, Rose?"

I turned to her with an are-you-kidding-me look. "That boy is a straight as a freaking circle." I went on for another five minutes and Viktoria looked horrified that she asked the question now. The car moaned. Dimitri's hand came around from behind me and clamped over my mouth.

"Silence, finally!" Abe said.

"Hallelujah!" Viktoria said. Everyone laughed while I tried to get Dimitri's hand off my mouth.

"If you didn't want me to talk anymore you could have just asked." I said annoyed, after I got Dimitri to remove his hand. Now, he sat there rubbing the teeth marks.

"We tried!" Dimitri said exasperated. I chuckled and looked out the window and saw the academy. "I have never in my life been happier to see those gates." Dimitri said. "We can finally get away from Rose!"

"Oh, shush! You know you guys love me!" I said cockily.

"When your mouth is shut…" Yeva mumbled from the back.

"And that goes for all of us." Karolina said from next to her. The entire van laughed.

"I thought you were supposed to defend me, Comrade." I joked with him.

"Only when other people pick on you. This was your own doing." He said with lazy grin on his face.

"Oh, okay, I see how it is." I looked away but turned back to peck him on the lips.

I smiled and turned back to look out the front window to the huge iron gates that led to my home, my hell, and a guarantee of some bad days ahead.

**Hope you enjoyed it and- I do not own Vampire Academy! I only wish. *tear tear* and I don't think my wish will ever come true.**


	11. Chapter 11: Dungeons

Rose's POV

"Alright. Here it is. Dimitri was just captured and was in a dungeon. I saved him, and now we are back to report at the school so everyone knows and Dimitri's family just doesn't want to leave him." I paused and nobody answered. "Okay?"

"A dungeon, Rose? Really?" Sonya asked with a smirk on her face.

"Hey! Don't hate because you don't have an awesome imagination like I do." I smiled back at her.

"Wow." Olena said. "You really are like your father. Big headed."

"Scary isn't it?" Abe asked from the front. "Now there are two of us. What's the world going to do?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Oh, Zmey. You make me laugh." I looked at him. "I bet me and Dimitri are scarier then you and your goons-"

"Hey! I regret being called a gone!" One of Abe's guardians piped up. I laughed and continued.

"We are scarier than them and you. We could take you all out without breaking a sweat." I glared at him.

"Your right, Rose. But my reputation still precedes yours." He said slyly.

"Not for long." I said and winked. "Now, we have to get in the gates. And I am still worried about getting past the wards." I said as we stopped at the gates. I held my breath as the two guardians smiled at Dimitri and I and let us pass. The van moved again and I felt it as we went through the wards. A force pushed me and Dimitri back and it knocked the wind out of us. When we completely passed the wards, I started to fade out. I saw Dimitri about to pass out too. I grabbed onto Dimitri's hand and we both fell into darkness.

**VA**

Abe's POV

Rose and Dimitri past out and I just told the driver to keep going. "We can't have the guardians thinking something is wrong. If they knew what was really happening, they would kill them." I told a hyperventilating Janine. We stopped the van and all stepped out. I grabbed Rose as two of my hired guardians grabbed Dimitri. "Well, we might as well put them in the same room-"

"Ibrahim!" The love of my life and the mother of my child cut me off.

"Well, it's not like they aren't sleeping together." Her face turned red with embarrassment. She mumbled her agreement and walked with me as I carried Rose into guest housing. Luckily, we passed no one in the hallways. We got into their assigned room and I laid her on the bed and the others laid Dimitri on it to. Unconscious, I watched as Rose and Dimitri both rolled over into each other, and saw them both relax at each other's touch. They really did love each other.

But, I still had to talk to them about this arrangement. No one would ever accept it and Janine and I still had something things to discuss with them. And threats to deliver to Dimitri. I may have not of been in Rose's life, but I had watched over her all the time. Alberta was the only one beside Janine and the queen that knew Rose was my daughter. We left Rose and Dimitri alone and went our own ways. Janine and I showed the Belikov's and Oksana and Mark their rooms and then went to our own.

When Rose had disappeared, Janine had called me and asked if I could look for her. I didn't tell Janine where she was, I only told her if she was alright.

_*Abe's Flashback* _

_I got a call from Sydney the alchemist. She was frantic and was saying that Rose was hurt. I immediately got up and ordered my guardians to get the car. They did and we sped off to the little house outside of Baia. We found Sydney holding Rose outside next to the barn. The guardians put them both into the car and we drove. Over and over again, Rose had kept repeating "Belikov, Belikov." I thought that she knew them so we took them there. When Olena came out and said that she did not know her I started to take Rose away. But then Yeva came out and spoke to Olena in Russian. "Mama says we have to take her in, so we shall." I nodded and told her to be careful with her. She said she would be and told the guardians to bring her upstairs._

_*End Flashback*_

I will always be thankful for Olena. If she hadn't of taken Rose in, Rose probably would have suffered much more. I thought Rose had known the Belikov's, but now I know that she was just dreaming about Dimitri. She truly loves him. And I have seen the way Dimitri looks at her. His eyes are filled with joy when he looks at her. Not possessiveness. He sees her as an equal and not as a whore. I hope that the council and the queen will allow them to be together. Janine and I have it easy because I am a Moroi; but they are both Dhampirs. Which is illegal. Maybe they can just be hired Dhampirs like mine are. Lissa would surely be alright with that. Janine snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Abe? Abe. Answer me!" She looked worried and I realized she must have called my name more than once.

"I am sorry, sweat heart." I leaned in and kissed her. She was shocked and stiff for a moment, but then she relaxed and kissed me back. We broke apart and got changed in to pajamas and laid down on the soft bed. "You stole my heart all those years ago," I said while stroking her curly red hair. "And you still possess it in your hands."

"Good. I intend to keep it for as long as I live." She kissed me and we snuggled next to each other. I hadn't been this close to the feared Janine Hathaway in almost 19 years. And I planned to keep it this way for as long as we both shall live.

**I thought that Abe needed to be understood by everyone just a little better. I know this chapter is kind of boring, but it has to be here for chapter to come. Please tell people to read my story; I am kind of sad that I only have like three people who actual review. But at least I have you guys. Always look on the positive side right? I was thinking about getting a beta reader but haven't decided yet. Some advice here people? And if any of you want to be Adrian's or Eddie's girlfriends or Viktoria's, Mia's or Jill's boyfriend, just PM me with your name and I will insert you into my story. **


	12. Chapter 12: Stupid Room Numbers

Chapter 12

Lissa's POV

"I know she is here, Christian!" I said as we walked quickly through guest housing looking for room 2164. "Ugh! Why do all these rooms have one's and not two's in front of the actual number?" I said as we passed room 1164.

"Because we are on the first floor, Liss." Christian said calmly to me.

"Oh." I sprinted up the stairs. I started looking at rooms again. 2148. 2149.

"She can't be here, Liss! She is a Strigoi! You said it yourself!" I ignored him. 2155. 2153. "Liss! Do you think it will be long before someone notices that you and I are out of class and that two guardians that gave you this info -_under compulsion_ I might add- are walking aimlessly around campus, looking for a snipe?" I love the movie _Up._

2164. "Here it is!" I yelled, and banged my fist against the door. Janine Hathaway answered the door. She looked at Christian and me and bowed.

"Princess Dragomir. Lord Ozera." She said.

"Guardian Hathaway, where's Rose?" She looked at me stunned that I would know.

"How did you- the bond." Realization hit her. "I thought it was only one way."

"So did I. We'll figure that out later. _Where is Rose_?" I asked her.

"She is in her room down the hall with Dimitri." She said.

"What number?" I asked.

"Princess, I think you should wait-"

"Guardian Hathaway, I order you too tell me the number." I told her- outraged that she would not give it to me.

"Princess. You are out of-" She was cut off by someone man coming up behind her.

"Princess Dragomir. I am Abe Mazur, Rose's father." I was momentarily taken back.

"Rose has a father?" Christian asked bewildered.

"Everyone has a father, Lord Ozera. That's common knowledge." Abe said with a smirk. Christian mumbled something but otherwise stayed silent. Abe turned back to me. "She is in room 2173."

"Oh thank heaven for 7-11!" They all stared. "What? Haven't you guys seen that commercial?" The kept staring; even Christian.

"You scare me, Lissa." He said incredulous. I sighed and took off running toward room 2173.

Rose's POV

Me and Dimitri were both lying in each other's arms, fully clothed and awake when anger flashed through the bond. I leapt out of bed and started freaking out. "Crap! She's coming here and she's angry at me!" Dimitri got up and tried to calm me down. "I can't face her right now."

"Okay, Roza. Then let's leave." I nodded vigorously. He grabbed my hand and we split out the door.

I heard Christian's voice down the hallway. "Rose has a father?" Everyone has a father you idiot. We ran the opposite way, down the stair, and outside. Nobody was out and we made a b-line toward the gym. We got inside and relaxed. Hopefully, she wouldn't think of looking here.

We stayed silent for a moment and looked around at the place our love developed. I saw the red headed dummy and chuckled to myself. "Do you want to spar?" Dimitri asked me.

"Yah, sure why not?" I shrugged and got into a fighting stance on the mats. We circled each other and waited for an attack. He lunged at me and I dodged him. I tried to hit him and barely hit his shoulder. We circled a few more times. I went at him and got through. I hit him in the stomach, and he flew back and hit the wall. I gasped and ran over to him. "Holy crap, Dimitri! Are you okay?" I asked. He reached to the back of his head and I saw blood on his hands as he pulled them back. I turned his head so I could see, but there was no cut there. I looked at his hands and the blood was still there. I looked on the wall and there was a little there, too.

"I guess we have Strigoi healing." I said.

"Yah and Strigoi strength." He said getting up of the ground. I laughed.

"Sorry, Dimitri. I didn't know."

"It's fine, Roza. I still love you." We kissed.

But, we broke apart when the door crashed open and stormed in an angry Lissa. "How dare you run from me!" She said. I looked at her and could tell it was Spirit's Darkness eating away at her. I immediately took it from her and I could feel and see her get better.

But I got worse. "Rose, you skin is turning pale and your eyes are turning red. Calm down. Just calm down." Dimitri said.

"Lissa! Run and get my parents." I said with my last few sane breaths. I snapped and was about to take off for Lissa, but Dimitri slammed me in to the ground. I knew I was stronger than him. I could feel that I was stronger than any Strigoi at the time. I struggled against him but didn't win because in this state, I was unfocused and thrashing wildly. The few times I was able to flip him over so I was on top of him, he just flipped right back on me.

I could see the relief in Dimitri's eyes as my mother, Abe, Lissa, Oksana, Mark, and 2 of Abe's guardians came running in. Abe's guardians grabbed both of my arms as my mother and mark both got my legs and Dimitri kept a firm hold on my torso, since he was the strongest. Oksana slowly came forward and kneeled down next to my head. She put both of her hands on my head and healed me. I felt the Strigoi part of me slip away and the Dhampir part come back. I gasped and stopped struggling. As soon as Oksana told them they could release me, they all got off me and Dimitri helped me up.

Just then, Alberta walked into the gym. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Dimitri and I. "Rose? Dimitri?" She stared at us. "How… I thought you were dead Belikov. And Rose, you just left. We thought you were dead too."

I sighed and looked at Dimitri. He nodded. "Alberta?" I asked. "We have something we need to tell you. And some of the other guardians too." She nodded and told us she would be back. She did come back about 20 minutes later with about 10 more guardians. One of whom were Stan.

"Alright. Abe, you and Oksana need to leave just in case. Take your guardians with you and make sure no one enters the gym." He nodded and led Oksana and his two guardians out. We explained everything to Alberta and the others. They all stared at us like we were crazy at the end. "We'll show you. Dimitri, mom, and Mark? Get my ring back on me afterwards or I won't be able to be controlled. They nodded." I turned toward Alberta and the others. "If they can't restrain me, you have to help them. And if all fails, one of you guys have to stake me."

They all nodded and got into fighting stances. My mother, Dimitri and mark circled me and I slipped my ring off. It dropped to the floor and I looked at my hands. They turned white and I felt my sanity slip. I jumped at Mark, knowing he was the strongest. We fell to the floor and I felt hands on my back. They ripped me off of mark and into a standing position with Dimitri behind me. Dimitri pulled my hands behind my back like he was going to arrest me, and I saw my mom pick up my ring. I kicked at Dimitri's legs, but he managed to avoid me. She came closer with the ring. I thrashed around and Dimitri pushed me onto the floor, my face being smashed into the carpet. I felt the ring being slipped on my finger, I stopped thrashing, and they waited a moment more to make sure it worked. When they saw my skin return to its normal color, they let go of me and Dimitri helped me up for a second time today.

I turned towards the guardians. They all stood there with their mouths wide open. I looked at Stan. "Finally, no snappy retort from Stanny boy." I said.

They all shook their heads and snapped out of it. I laughed. "You all look like you've seen a ghost! And I should know, since I can actually see them!" No one moved. "Geeze, tough crowd. I know it was a bad joke but I was at least hoping for some fake laughs…"


	13. Chapter 13: Third Time's a Charm

Chapter 13

Rose's POV

"Rose, I… I…" Alberta threw her hands up. "This isn't real! This is just a dream! One of the novice's hit me to hard in field training and I passed out. Yah. That's it." She was pacing back and forth. "Rose and Dimitri are dead. Strigoi. Not my problem."

"Geeze, Alberta. Not making me feel any better over here." I snorted.

"Rose, she's really having issues here. Leave her alone." Stan scolded me.

"Yes, Roza, we should just go back to our room and-" Another visitor came through the doors with Abe on her heels. "Hey, Kirova, good of you to join the party. I thought you didn't' work here anymore."

"That's Headmistress Kirova, to you Rose. And the council realized they needed me." She retorted.

"I don't go to school here anymore. Remember?" I rebutted.

"Your _father_," She turned toward Abe with an astonished look, "wants you to reenroll."

"There's always a catch with Zmey. What is it this time?" I said to her staring at Abe.

He flashed a grin. "Or I with hold a very _generous _donation to the school."

"Good god. What if I don't want to?" I said.

"Out of the question, Rosemarie." My mother said. "You need to graduate."

I sighed. I was about to answer back when Alberta spoke up. "I am sorry to interrupt this family conversation, but Ellen," She looked toward Kirova. "I don't think you want Rose or Dimitri here."

"Yah! Listen to Alberta! She knows what I want." I heard Dimitri fake cough, holding down a laugh.

"Roza, you should go back to school. Get your promise mark." He said to me. They ignored us and continued talking.

"Why? He is one of the best guardians there is and she is the best novice at the academy."

"I'll show you why, Ellen." Alberta walked over to me. "Rose will you take your ring off again?"

"Yah… I guess. But protect Kirova and Abe." She nodded and put three guardians in front of them. My mother, Mark, and Dimitri circled me again and I slipped the ring off. I felt the insanity be ripped away from me, and I turned Strigoi. My mother lunged for me and I dodged her. Dimitri came next and I back handed him against a wall. Mark ran at me too. I hit him and he crumpled to the ground. Five of the campus guardians came at me and I fought them all off. I looked at the door and saw it was unguarded. I ran for it with Strigoi speed. I burst out and ran into students. One in particular stuck out.

"Rose?" Eddie asked.

"Hey, Eddie. Want to hurt me? Since I'm Strigoi?" I asked him and smiled, showing my fangs. He jumped back. "Where's Lissa? Aren't you supposed to be protecting her?" As I finished talking, he jumped at me. I was so unfocused, I crashed to the ground and he pinned me. I pushed up and he rolled away. He came at me again and hit me in the face. I stumbled away and I heard more guardians coming toward me. I saw Dimitri was leading them. He got to me first and tackled me to the ground. I pushed him off just as the other guardians got to me. Stan took out his stake and aimed for my heart. I did my best to dodge it but he got my left arm. I screamed and fell to the ground. Dimitri took the distraction to slip the ring back on me.

I became a Dhampir again and stared up at the night sky, laying next to Dimitri who was doing the same thing. I laughed.

Dimitri looked at me like I was insane. "What's so funny, Roza?"

I laughed some more. "Third time's a charm huh, Comrade?"

**Well, there you go. I know it's short but it's the second time I have updated. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. **


	14. Chapter 14: A Romantic Jail Cell

Romantic Jail Cell

Dimitri's POV

"Rose. No more taking off the ring. It hurts being thrown into walls." I said to her. We were still lying on the ground.

"Aw… Comrade, did the big bad Strigoi Rose kick your ass?" Rose rolled over so she was looking at me.

"Yes. Now, no more, okay?" I grabbed her hand. "I was so worried." I said seriously. I switched to a smile. "I was going to offer to do it, but then I realized that I would be able to beat you if _I_ was the Strigoi."

She sat up and looked down at me. "Is that a challenge?"

"No, I am just stated the truth." I sat up next to her and pressed my lips to her. "I love you, my Roza."

"I love you too, my Comrade." My lips twitched into a smile.

A guardian I didn't know came up to us. "Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov?"

"Maybe. Who's askin'?" Rose said to him.

"The guardian who is putting you in jail." Two guardians came up behind us, lifted us up, and hand cuffed us.

"Under what charges?" I growled.

"No charges. Just for the safety of the school." He said and started to lead us to the jail.

"Dimitri had nothing to do with this. Let him go. He is not like me." Rose said to him.

"If I recall, the story you told us was that both of you were the same." He said with a nasty smile. What an ass.

Rose stayed silent. "It's okay, Roza. At least we'll be together."

"Yah, guess so." They led us down the steps and into a jail cell. Luckily, we got to stay in the same one. They unhand cuffed us through the bars.

"Have fun I jail." He said as he walked away.

"Asshole." Rose grumbled.

"I heard that!" He said from down the hall.

"Well, good for you!" She yelled back.

"Roza? Do you want to get married?" I asked suddenly.

Her head snapped towards me. "Huh?" She asked.

I walked over to her and kneeled before her. "Will you, Rosemarie Hathaway, take me, Dimitri Belikov, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She just stared at me. "We're in jail, Dimitri. No time for jokes." I laughed.

"This is not a joke, Roza. This is an honorable proposal of marriage." I said to her.

I saw her eyes bore into mine looking for any sign of amusement. "Holy crap." She shook her head and returned her eyes to mine. She looked down at me and started to cry. "Y- Yes!" She sobbed out.

I got up only to be tackled back down by a tearful Rose. "Those better be tears of happiness." I laughed.

All that caused was a strangled laugh because she was crying so hard. He face was buried in my shoulder. I picked her up and lay down with her on the small cot.

**VA**

"I always imagined you as the romantic type, Dimitri." We were still lying on the cot, wrapped in each other's arms. I looked at her with a clear question in my eyes. "You know, the roses, the fancy restraunt." She paused. "The ring…" She played with my hands. I sat up and pulled her with me. She sat there looking at me weird as I got on one knee again. "Comrade, you already did this once. You don't have to do it again."

"I forgot something last time, Roza." I pulled a ring box out of my pocket. She stared wide eyed at it. "Roza, will you marry me?" I asked as I slipped the ring on her finger. And once again, I was tackled to the floor. But this time, her yes was with the most passionate kiss known to man.

Abe's POV

"You threw them into jail?" I snarled at the guardian at the front of the jail.

"It was necessary." He obviously didn't know me.

"Without even consulting Alberta or myself?" Janine asked outraged.

"_That_ was _not_ necessary." He told her back. She went for him. For such a small person, she sure could jump. She leapt the four feet that was separating us and tackled him. She straddled his chest and punched his face. I let it go on for about 20 seconds then I grabbed her waist from behind. I pulled her off of him and she kept thrashing around.

"Let me hit him one more time! Let me go!" She yelled at me.

"Janine, you need to calm down. This isn't getting us any loser to Rose." She struggled a few seconds more, but finally relaxed. I let her go and she slipped back onto the ground.

"I suggest you let us pass, or Guardian Hathaway will go at you again." I told the bloody guardian.

"You- your G-Guardian Hathaway?" He stuttered.

"Yes, she is, and I am Abe Mazur." I told him.

He went pale. "Go on in, Sir."

I nodded and Janine and I walked in and down the stairs. We found Rose and Dimitri on the floor kissing. I cleared my throat. Rose waved her hand in our direction, and kept kissing Dimitri. "Rosemarie!" She pulled away from Dimitri at my voice.

"Oh. Hi dad. Mom." She blushed. Dimitri chuckled.

"You're lucky you're behind bars, Belikov." I threatened. He went pale.

"I would say so." He mumbled.

"Stop threatening my fiancé, Dad." Rose said with a sly smile.

"WHAT?" Janine and I said at the same time.

"Yep." She smiled bigger and showed us her left hand and the ring on it.

"I think we should talk this through, Rose." I said uneasily.

"To late for that." She said while grabbing Dimitri's hand. "He asked and I said yes. That's it."

**Yay! They're engaged… and in jail… upper and a downer. Hope you liked it! I sure did!**


	15. Chapter 15: Unexpected Visitors

Unexpected Visitors

**I know it's short but it's the second update of the day. Hope you like it.**

Rose's POV

"Holy crap. I could die of boredom right now." I sighed. I was lying on the floor staring at the ceiling which consisted of exactly 147 cinder blocks.

Dimitri, who was lying on the bed, said, "We could always bend the bar and make an escape for it."

I sat up and stared at him. "Did I just hear that come out of your mouth?" I asked astonished.

"Roza, I'm bored too." He rolled over and answered.

"I thought I was going to get a crap Zen life lesson about how that would be wrong and we should wait our time out patiently." I told him. He just shrugged. "Who are you and what have you done with my fiancé?"

"You know what I've done? I've spent too much time with you."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment." I said, lying back down on the ground. He shrugged again. "I'm gunna count the blocks in the walls." He chuckled and I started counting.

441 blocks later.

"I wonder if we could actual bend the bars." I thought out loud.

"You should find out." Dimitri replied from the same position. I walked over to the bars. I grabbed two of them and started to pull them apart. At first, the bars didn't do anything but I put a little bit more strength into it and it was as easy as pulling cooked spaghetti noodles apart. They made a loud squeaking noise, though.

"Hey! What are you doing down there?" The guards yelled.

"Oh crap!" I said and put the bars back where they were. I jumped away from them and lay down on the ground again. "What do you want?" I said to the guard that came to check on us.

"What caused that?" He asked.

"Caused what?" I asked and stood up.

"The noise."

"What with the noise?"

"What caused it?"

"What caused what?"

"What caused the noise?"

"Ohhh… you should have said that in the first place."

"So? What happened?"

"What happened with what?"

"Ugh! Fine! Don't answer me!"

"I was supposed to answer you?"

"Ugh!" He threw his hands up and walked away.

"I am so awesome." I said to no one in particular.

"Yes, yes you are." Dimitri came up behind me and hugged me.

"I love you." I told him.

"And I love you." He said and kissed me.

"Aw… Isn't that sweet?" A voice from behind us asked. A voice coated in ice. We both broke apart and stared at our visitors.

There, right outside of our cell, were about 20 Strigoi. Every single one holding someone I loved. My eyes traveled to Lissa's face, to Christian's, to Adrian's, to Eddie's, to my mother's, to my father's, to Mark and Oksana's, and to all of the Belikov's.

"It was good of the guardians to lock our two most dangerous opponents up for us." Nathan said. I guess Dimitri hadn't killed Nathan after all.

**Bum bum bum… What a cliff hanger huh? I might not able to update tomorrow, so sorry in advance. Hopefully I will be able to though!**


	16. Chapter 16: Waiting for Nothing

Waiting for Nothing

Rose's POV

I stared at the simple silver band that had three square diamonds placed on it. The one in the middle was slightly larger than the two on either side of it. My engagement ring. Not that the engagement part of it mattered anymore. I wouldn't have a wedding. I wouldn't have a husband. Why would I? I could never love anyone except Dimitri.

And I traded myself so he could live.

**VA**

24 hours earlier

Dimitri and I just stared. They had our families and friends. We broke apart and ran to the bars and started to bend them to get out. We were so focused on that, we didn't notice that two Strigoi had guns. They shot us in the neck. We fell to the ground. It didn't feel like a gunshot so I reached up to my neck. My hand didn't come back with blood on it, but it came back with a dart. A poisonous dart.

Abe's POV

I watched as Rose and Dimitri sank to the floor and past out. Two of the Strigoi opened the cell and lifted them up and threw them over their shoulders. We all walked out. On the surface, we saw guardians fighting more Strigoi. Both kinds fell. We were ushered in to a semi. All of us were placed in the trailer, including Rose and Dimitri. It was dark but, there were a few flashlights. None of us were tied so we all huddled around Rose and Dimitri. "Vasilisa, can you heal them?"

"Sorry, but the last time I used Spirit, Rose went ba-zerk." She said.

"Oksana? Adrian?" I asked.

"I am too tired from healing Rose." Oksana said.

"Adrian?" We got our answer in the form a burp.

"He's too drunk, Mr. Mazur." Vasilisa said.

I sighed and just held Rose. I couldn't lose her again. And by the looks of it, we weren't getting out of here.

A few hours later, the truck stopped. We waited a few minutes before the door opened. In came 10 Strigoi. They picked up Rose and Dimitri and ushered us out. They grabbed all of the Belikov's except Dimitri, and led them away. They led Adrian and Eddie away in a different direction. The two that had Rose and Dimitri left with two others that had Christian and Vasilisa. That left only Mark, Oksana, Janine, and me. Six Strigoi we around us. "Janine? Abe?" Oksana said. We turned toward her. "I've read their minds. If you get out, make sure Rose and Dimitri get our house to live in. So they will be safe and happy." She started to cry. I turned toward Mark. He nodded and I gasped.

Two of the six reached out for Mark and Oksana. Oksana grabbed Mark's hand just before both of the Strigoi bite in to their necks. Their hands never came apart. When the Strigoi were done, they let our two friends crumple to the ground. I just stared at the two pale bodies. Gone.

How fast can a life be taken away? Apparently, only in a few seconds.

I turned to Janine who had her guardian mask on. But I could see in her eyes that she was sad. She couldn't fight through this. She was out numbered six to one. Impossible odds. Did she even have her stake? I looked at her belt and there it was, just sitting there, waiting to be used to kill the undead.

An idea came to me. This was exactly like at the academy, where Rose and Christian fought off countless Strigoi. I looked around me, seeing where all the Strigoi were and waited for the perfect time. Janine had seen something change with me, but she didn't realize that I had a plan until every one of the Strigoi's heads were engulfed with flames. "Janine! Stake them!" She immediately went into action, staking them. I watched her glide the stake gracefully in to the Strigoi's heart. There screams of agony was the only thing heard besides my heavy breathing.

Once they were all gone, Janine looked at me. "We have a decision to make." She said. "We can either leave to get other guardians, or we can stay and try to fight our way through." No matter how much I didn't want to leave any of the people I knew were here, we would surely all die, if we didn't.

"We have to leave. And come back stronger." She nodded and got in the driver's side of the truck. She started the engine and told me to hurry and get in. I clambered in and sat in the high seat. She turned it around and sped off, back toward the academy.

Rose's POV

It feels like a bomb has gone off inside my head. I groaned in agony. My eyes weren't opened yet, scared of what I would see. But they snapped open when I heard, "Roza?" I turned toward the voice and saw Dimitri. I tried to go for him and hug him, but my hands we restrained. I was in a chair, with both my feet and hands tied. With my strength, I tried to break free. "Roza, we are tied with steel cable."

I stopped struggling and looked around. We were in a metal room with one door which was on the other side of Dimitri who was on my right, and on my left were Lissa and Christian. We all looked a little tired and beat up.

"Rose, I am so glad you are awake! We were starting to worry." Lissa said relieved. "You were out for hours!"

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know." She admitted. "They kept our faces covered on the way in."

"Crap. We need to find a way out of here." I stopped. "Where are the others?" I asked all three of them.

Lissa just looked at me with sad eyes. Christian spoke. "They took The Belikov's, Adrian and Eddie in a different direction. We didn't see what happen to you parent or Mark and Oksana."

"Oh." I kept struggling. A thought came to mind. "Christian, I need you to burn Lissa's ropes. Lissa, as soon as you're out, heal Dimitri, me and, Christian. Use as much power as you possibly can." I ordered.

"But, Rose! Last time-" I cut Lissa off.

"I know what I am doing." I told her.

"Roza, but last time-" Realization crossed his face and he nodded. "I understand."

I turned back to Christian. "Christian, now." Luckily, they were only tied with rope. He focused on Lissa's ropes and pretty soon, she was free with only burn marks on her wrists. She untied and healed Christian, Dimitri, and me. I could feel the darkness welling in her. "Protect them." I told Dimitri. He nodded and ushered them into a corner and stood in front of them. I slowly took the darkness from her and into myself. I felt myself lose control and turn completely into a Strigoi again.

I was about to go for my friends and my fiancé, but Lissa started to talk to me. "Don't come for us. You want the monsters outside of the door. You want to kill them…" I turned toward the door and rammed into it. It was a foot thick and all metal. But I broke it and it flew out in front of me. I walked outside but was called back by Lissa. Her voice was calm and delicate. "Rose, come back to me. You need to come back to me." I walked back in the room. "You are very tired. You want to sleep." I slumped to the ground and closed my eyes.

I opened them again, to see Lissa looming over me. I jumped up and noticed I was a Dhampir again. I looked at Lissa. She knew what I was going to ask and answered. "Charming your ring over Oksana's charm made it stronger. It brought you back. And charming silver doesn't wear me out like healing does." I nodded and turned toward Dimitri.

"We need to find everyone." I told him.

"Roza, we need to leave and come back with reinforcements." He said.

"We are strong enough to take them all down, Dimitri." I told him back.

He sighed. "What about Lissa and Christian?"

"Christian can help! He's a fire user!" I yelled.

"He is?" A voice said from the doorway. "I didn't know that. All the more reason to kill him." I turned and there stood Nathan.

I stood up and back the Moroi up against the wall, Dimitri right next to me. "Leave them alone!" I yelled.

"No." After he said that one word, the room flooded with Strigoi. Dimitri and I fought. With our extra strength, we flung them around easy enough. But there was one problem. We didn't have stakes. It was useless. I was fighting so hard, I didn't realize that I had stepped to far away from Lissa and Christian. I heard a scream from behind me. Dimitri and I whipped around to see Lissa and Christian being held by two Strigoi. They had their mouths almost to my friends' necks. I turned toward Dimitri, just before her was taken down by four Strigoi himself. He was fighting, but in his awkward position, it was futile. My world came crashing down. Lissa and Dimitri couldn't die. I only saw one option. "Wait!" I screamed.

Nathan turned and walked over to where I was standing. "Yes, Rosemarie?"

"If you… If…" I took a deep breath and composed myself. "If I let you take me, will you let all three of them go?" I said, looking at my feet.

Nathan smiled evilly. "Gladly."

"Roza! No!" Dimitri shouted from his position on the ground. I looked him I the eyes.

"I love you Dimitri. More than anything." I said softly. I could see that Dimitri realized he couldn't talk me out of this one.

With watering eyes, he looked up at me and said, "I love you too, my beautiful Roza."

"Get them out of here! Do not kill them! Just drive them far enough out and leave them. Them and all the others." Nathan said to his Strigoi. They nodded and left the room. My heart went out the door as well.

I sunk to the ground and started to cry. Nathan crouched down in front of me. "Don't cry, Rosemarie. You get to spend an eternity with me." I looked up at him and hit him with all my strength. I hit him right between the eyes. He flew back a few feet.

I stood up tall and proud and looked down at the pathetic excuse for a Strigoi. "Just remember, I am stronger than you will ever be and the only reason I am here is so that you will never kill the people I love."

**VA**

And so, here I am, in a room that looks oddly like the one Strigoi Dimitri had kept me in. Just waiting. Waiting for nothing.

**Wow. That one was hard to write. It is also the longest chapter I have written. I like it, but it is kind of sad Oksana and Mark died. But hey, I don't want it to be a sappy story where no one dies. Those are no fun. So the people who get to be Eddie and Adrian's girlfriends come in next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy that! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys are who keeps me writing!**


	17. Chapter 17: So Weak

**Here's chapter 17… kid of on a sad streak here. The next chapter is sad to. So here you go hope you enjoy it **

So Weak

Dimitri's POV

The Strigoi put us all in a van. We drove and drove. I looked out the window and saw what looked to be Missoula. They pulled into a parking lot and told us to get out. We did as we were told and they sped off. It was just my family, Eddie, Adrian, and I. We didn't know where Abe and Janine were. And Rose? Rose was gone. She had traded her life for ours.

We looked around us and I saw a pay phone. "Any of you have any money?"

Adrian walked up to me. "I think I have some change." HE reached into his pocket. His hand came back out with a wad of cash. All $20 bills.

"You call that change?" I asked him.

"Well, yah. I mean-"

I shook my head and grabbed the cash. I flipped through it all and 3 quarters fell out of all the green. "Thank god."

"Why don't you want the cash?" Adrian asked.

"Payphones only take change." I talked to him like he was stupid.

"That's stupid." I was about to respond but I decided not to. I went over to the payphone and dialed Alberta's number.

"Petrov." He voice came over the telephone.

"Alberta?"

"Dimitri?"

"Yah."

"Where are you? Is everyone okay? Abe and Janine are here. They told us what happened."

"Oh, thank god. We thought they were dead." I paused. "Can you come and get us?"

"Where are you?" She asked. I told her where we were. We just waited there for her.

A van sped into the parking lot and stopped. Alberta jumped out and rushed over to us. "Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone that's here is." My mother said.

"What?" Alberta looked at everyone. She turned back to me. "Where's Rose?" I couldn't hold it in any longer. I fell to the ground crying. "Oh god." I heard Alberta say. She crouched down and put her and on my shoulder. "Let's get back to the academy Dimitri." I nodded and let her help me up. We all piled into the van and drove off to the academy.

**VA**

"We need to go and get her!" I yelled.

"Yes, Belikov is right." Abe said.

"He is and we need to go now, before they kill her!" Janine said.

We were all sitting in the guardian's conference room. We were debating on how and when to go and get Rose. "She is not an asset to his school or the vampire world. So we will not go and get her." Said a guardian that had been flown in because the attack had killed of so many of the guardians.

"So you will not go and get her then?" I asked outraged.

"No, Mr. Belikov, we will not." He replied.

"That's Guardian Belikov." I growled.

"No, not anymore." I was about to get up and confront him but Abe put his hand on my shoulder.

"We will go ourselves." He whispered to me. "We will save her." HE stood up to address all the guardians. "If anyone wants to help us go save Rose then please let yourself be known."

A few seconds past and Alberta stood up. Then Stan. Then Kirova. At the end of it, almost every guardian and teacher that had taught Rose or ever knew her stood up. "Follow me." Abe said, smiling.

Rose's POV

I stood leaning on the outside of the window. I stared out of the tinted windows, looking for some sort of movement. On the left side of the building I was in, was large, snow capped mountains. On the right, a campus of some sort lined with high fence. I sighed. The door opened behind me and I didn't have to look to see who it was. I heard Nathan's footsteps get closer and closer. He stood behind me and put his hands on either of my shoulders. "Hello Rose." I shivered at his touch. "You're so beautiful." He moved my hair so it was all laying over one of my shoulders so my neck was exposed. "How did someone like you end up with someone like Belikov?" He paused again. "You're too beautiful for him." His voice raised. "You need someone powerful."

"Yah? Like who?" I asked repulsed.

"Like me." He said.

"Even if I didn't want someone with power, why would I want you? You don't have any. You run a tribe of animals." I said still looking out the window.

"But I do have power. I have this type of power." He paused.

"What are you-" His fangs bit into my neck. My body stiffened and I felt the endorphins rush through me. He drank and drank. He lowered me to the ground, with his mouth still on my neck. He laid me all the way on the ground, and removed his mouth from my neck.

He wiped his mouth. And looked down at me. "Sorry, Rose, I think I took a little too much." I tried to move, but I couldn't. I was so weak. He laughed and stroked my hair. "See you soon, Rose." He got up and left, shutting the door behind him.

I just waited until I felt some strength come back to me. I grabbed on to the edge of the window seal and pulled myself up to my feet. I let go of the window seal and fell back down on to my hands and knees. I started to cry. I was so weak. I crawled over to the bed. I clambered up on to it and started to cry harder. How could Dimitri ever love someone as weak as me? I just let Nathan do that to me. And I didn't even try to fight back.

I fell asleep, and didn't dream.

**Intense right? Review! Hope you liked it! The next chapter is still sad and it skips sometime so… be prepared.**


	18. Chapter 18: Abe's BirthdayThe Real One

**Sorry for that guys. Here the real Abe's Birthday!**

Abe's Birthday

_Two and a half weeks later._

Rose's POV

Every other day, Nathan would come and "visit" me. I was so weak. But nothing compared to the first time. I was able to move when hit bit me now.

I was at the window again. It had snowed all day, and now I looked out at the white snow that reflected the light from the moon. It was beautiful. I saw something move in the snow, on the outside of the fence. The figure jumped over the fence. I saw a glimpse of his face. And then he disappeared into the snow.

Dimitri.

"Rose… Come over here." Nathan had just walked in the door. I walked towards him. I was too weak to fight him so I had to do what I said. He grabbed me and bit into me. No talking this time. He kept taking blood. I felt myself getting weaker.

"Nathan… enough… no…" I slumped in his arms. EH threw me into the middle of the bed.

"Sorry, Rosemarie." He licked his lips. "Your blood is just so… scrumptious." He left me on the verge of passing out. I laid there staring at the ceiling. I heard shouting and fighting in the halls. I heard the door being broken open. I couldn't even move my head toward the door.

"Roza." His wonderful voice. Silk across my skin. Music to my ears. Dimitri's voice. I felt the bed dip under his weight and then saw his wonderful face loom over me. I hoped my eyes told him I loved him. "Oh, Roza." His voice started to fade. White spots started to dance in front of me. I managed a moan. That's it.

I felt Dimitri pick me up. "Love…you…" I mumbled just before I passed out.

Janine's POV

We stormed in and Dimitri ran off to find Rose. Which left the rest of us to fight the Strigoi. That was the plan.

At the end of it, only one guardian had died. None of the Moroi had been hurt. We had used all of the Moroi that came with us. Of all elements. They could all help in one way or another.

All the Strigoi were dead. Except one. Nathan. He had ran. Just then, Dimitri came running down the stairs. With a unconscious Rose in his arms. "Oh my god." Ran over to her. "What' wrong?" I asked franticly.

"He had been feeding off of her." I could tell Dimitri was having flash backs of when he had done the same thing.

"It wasn't you Dimitri." He nodded and ran off to the cars. Abe came running up to us.

"Rose? What happened?" He yelled, tears in his eyes.

I answered him. "Nathan had been feeding off of her. He saw us coming and took too much blood."

"Get her in the van." Abe said. Dimitri nodded and climbed in.

"I'll drive." I said. He nodded and got in the passenger seat. Everyone else got in back. We sped off towards the school.

"Where's a spirit user when you need one." Abe huffed. We had left all the students at the school. Vasilisa wasn't too happy, but we didn't know what we were heading into. We couldn't put her life in danger. I sped down the road getting the attention of a few human police officers. I kept going. We know were leading high speed chase. Cops could drive but not like me. I turned up the road to the school. It had many turns and the cops started to fall behind. I laughed. "Bet they never knew how fast a mini-van could go." Abe chuckled beside me.

"Janine! Hurry! Her heart rate is going down!" I stepped harder on the gas pedal- if possible- and the van sped up. We blew right through the gates and onto the campus. I narrowly dodged some students and drove right to the clinic. Abe got out and opened the door and Dimitri flew out of the car with Rose in his arms. He ran in to the clinic with us right behind.

**VA**

Dimitri's POV

I was sitting next to Roza's bed in the clinic. We had to take her to the hospital that was I Missoula. They gave her blood. Thank god she didn't react to it. After two days there, they let us take her back to the clinic. It's been five days since we had gone to get her. Five days since I had seen her wonderful eyes. I held her hand. I hadn't slept in three days. Since they brought her back from the hospital. I had my head down and I was looking at my hand holding hers. Tears flowed freely. I watched as they collided with my hands and then dripped down to the wet spot on the sheet right next to her hand.

I couldn't lose her. She was my life. We were going to get married. I would give up being a guardian if I had to. All for her. I love her. I would die for her.

"Comrade… lets go to Las Vegas and get married." I heard her wonderful voice.

My head snapped up. "Roza?"

She looked at me. "I want to get married in the next week, Comrade. Not a big wedding or anything. Let's go." She threw the covers off herself and stood up. I tried to stop her but she stood up and didn't fall. She didn't even look tired. "I'll drive. You look like you need to sleep." She looked around the room and saw a pile of clothes. She took of her hospital gown and slipped the jeans and shirt on. "Come, on Dimitri."

I jumped out of my chair and rushed over to her. I grabbed her and pulled her mouth to mine. We kissed and kissed. "Roza, are you okay?"

"Good as new. I heal faster. What would have taken others a month only took me a few days." She smiled up at me. "No, let's go."

"Where?" I asked her.

"Las Vegas silly. Let's get married by Elvis." She said to me.

"The others will be mad though." I reminded her.

"We will have a big wedding when we get back." She hugged me tight. "Right now, the only thing I want is to call you my husband."

"Alright… how will we get there?"

"I have an idea."

We got all the way to the academy's garages without being seen. We looked around and saw a few cars parked separately. She ran straight to a red Audi tt. She reached the car and pressed in the code that unlocked the door. "You know what the best thing about this car is?" She asked me.

"What?"

"That it's push to start." She reached out and pressed the button and the car started.

"No keys. And _no_ hot wiring." She said to him.

"And how do you know the code for the door?"

"It's Abe's car. He may be a mobster, but he isn't the smartest at picking his lock combination. It's his birthday." She shrugged and pulled out of the garage. We drove to the gate. She told them that we were on a job for Abe and they let us pass. We were on our way to Las Vegas.

To get married.

I LOVED that chapter. Loved the crap out of it. Hope you liked it!


	19. Chapter 19: Pyramid or Castle?

**This first part was supposed to be in the beginning of chapter 18. But the file got deleted and that's why I accidently posted 18 a second time. I rewrote it last night and forgot to put it in so here it is. **

Pyramid or Castle?

Sarah's POV

I knocked on Adrian's door. He was a good guy but he needed to stop drinking. He's going to kill himself. I opened the door and let myself in, closing it behind me. "Adrian." I walked over to the bed. He was sprawled out with two vodka bottles at either of his sides. It had been three days since Rose had gotten back. She had just gotten to the hospital and Eddie had asked me if I could go get Adrian so that he could see her. But looking at him now, I think that seeing her would only hurt him more.

Adrian looked like he was barely conscious. I went into this small kitchen and got a glass of cold water. I walked back to the bed and threw it on his face. He shot up and looked around. "Sarah! What the fuck?" He yelled at me. I just looked back at him with a glare. From what I heard, it didn't even compete with Rose's, but it was enough for Adrian. "I'm sorry for yelling."

"Are you sober?"

"Sober enough." He shrugged. I put the empty glass down and sighed. "Adrian, you need to stop drinking."

He huffed and rolled of the bed. "Why? I'm just going to go insane anyway."

"There are people to help you. Lissa has Rose. And you have…" I paused. "Me."

He looked up at me. "I am truly sorry, Sarah."

"All is forgiven." I laughed and hugged him.

I was a new student who had come from another academy. I was a senior and a fire user like Christian. In the past month, he had taught me a lot.

Adrian stroked my blond hair I have black underneath the blond layer. "I love your hair." I blushed. He cupped my chin. "I love your chocolate eyes." I smiled up at him. "I love how they turn a beautiful amber in the sun." He kissed me softly. "I love you." He whispered.

I giggled. "I love you to. All your features. But, you need to stop drinking!"

"If you keep loving me, I just might."

_Three days later_

Abe's POV

"They're _gone_?" I asked the guardians at the gate.

"Yes sir. They told us they were doing something for you." One of them replied.

"Alright. Thank you." I walked back up to the school with Janine at my side. "Let me see something." I told her and headed to the garage. I looked around and saw my car was gone. I sighed. "Rose is just like me."

Janine laughed. "So true." I took out my phone and called Rose.

Rose's POV

"Well, Dimitri?" He was holding the map. We had been driving for about ten hours. "Left or right?"

"If you wouldn't have gone right when I said left back at the last turn, we wouldn't be in this position now." He said.

"Oh no. Don't put this one on me just because you are a bad navigator, Comrade." I laughed. "Well, I guess we're going right."

About twenty minutes later, we got a call. "It's from Abe." I said to Dimitri.

"We are too far away for him to do anything now so answer it." He said.

I shrugged. "Alright." I pulled over and pressed the send button. "Hey, Old Man."

"Rose, I don't care where you are going and why, I just want you to tell me that you and Dimitri are okay." A worried Abe asked me.

"We're fine." I assured him. "I promise. We will be back in… three days."

"Do you have any money?"

"No a lot, no."

"Look in the glove compartment." I reached over and opened it. "Wow. How much cash is that?" I asked amazed.

"About $900. And there is a credit card in there with your name on it." I pulled out a black, plastic card that sure enough, had my name on it.

"Sweet." Dimitri chuckled.

"The pin is 1428. See you in three days, Kiz."

"Bye, Old Man." I hung up the phone. "Looks like we will be staying in the presidential suite." I smiled at Dimitri. I pulled back on to the road and drove.

Four hours later, we past the sign.

_Welcome to Las Vegas._

"Yay! 14 hours of driving and we're here!" I yelled.

"Where are we going to stay?" Dimitri asked.

"Pyramid or castle. Take your pick." I said.

"Castle." He said.

"Yay!" I said and sped up towards the Excalibur Hotel.

We checked in and I was sad that we didn't get to stay in the actual castle. Only the hotel next to the castle. "What a bust." I complained in the elevator. Dimitri chuckled.

"At least we got the Honeymoon suite. He leaned over and kissed me."

"We need to go shopping." Our complete lack of luggage proved my statement.

"For now, let's just enjoy our night together." He smiled.

"Comrade!" I laughed. "Never thought you would bring that one up." I laughed harder. We unlocked our door and walked in. "It's beautiful." I said looking around our room. I grabbed Dimitri's hand. "So, how do you suggest we start this night?" He pulled me to him and lifted me on to the bed.

"How about here?"

**VA**

I woke the next morning snuggled up to Dimitri. "Good morning he said and held me tighter." I yawned.

"Good morning."I lifted my head up and pecked his lips. "Last night was great." I smiled. "Shopping time right?"

He laughed and nodded. "I guess." I ripped the blankets off and jumped out of bed. I looked down and saw nothing. Except my naked body. "Whoops. I covered myself up with the sheet."

"Not like I haven't see you like that before." Dimitri chuckled at me.

I remembered we weren't in the academy dorms. "Right." I dropped the blanket. "Care to join me for a shower?"

**VA**

"I like that one on you." We were done with all of our clothes shopping and now we were looking for a tux for Dimitri. "Your… perfect." I smiled. "Now my turn." He took of the tux and put his regular clothes on. We bought the tux and went next door to the dress shop. One of the women came up to me.

"Hello, mam."

"No mam. Just Rose."

"Alright." She led me and Dimitri to a big chair. Dimitri and I sat down. "What are you looking for?"

"A white dress that is simple and beautiful. Not floor length. Right below my knees." I said.

She nodded and scurried off. "Why not a long dress?" He asked me.

"I will were a big dress for the family wedding." I replied.

He nodded and the woman came back out holing two dresses.

**Author's Note: On any other day, I would have described these but I really don't want to. So I shall skip to the actual dress she chooses.**

Seven dresses later, I found the one. It was strapless with a drop waist. It was a mermaid dress so under the bottom of the waist, tool flared out into a full skirt that went right below my knees. The bodice was a heavy silk. At the bottom of the tool and tied around my waist, there was a black silk ribbon. A black flower with white tips was on top of my head to complete the look. "Roza, your beautiful." Dimitri came up and kissed me. I burst into tears. They started streaming down my face. "What's wrong, Roza?" He paused. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No! No. I love you! And I want to marry you! I am just so happy. That's why I'm crying. I'm not used to feeling so loved. The only person who has ever loved me is Lissa. And you just absolutely run that over with a truck with how much you love me." I kissed him and wiped my tears away. "I am so lucky. How could you ever love me?"

"Oh, Roza, I am the one who is lucky. You came back to the academy and I immediately fell in love with you wit, your charm, and just you. Your perfect in every way. I could never ask for more." He kissed me. There sure was a lot of kissing going on.

He pulled back. "Let's go get married." He said.

**I really liked that chapter. I know it wasn't one of my best and it's kind of choppy but I am tired. And go check my poll out. Not telling you what it is, but it is extremely important that you vote. The story depends on you! Review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Perfection

***sighs**no one pays attention**sighs louder* I guess no one loves me. One way to show your love is to review! Perty please with chocolate covered cookies on top?**

Perfection

"We can't get married be Elvis?" I asked the girl at the counter.

"Sorry mam."

"Don't call me mam."

"Yes ma-" She stopped herself. "Alright."

"What about cupid?"

"All we have is a regular justice of peace." She said to me.

"Alright. Guess we'll get married by Elvis next time." I sighed and turned to Dimitri. HE had a shocked expression.

"Next time? Are you planning on leaving me for another man?" He tried to keep the smile of his face.

"Yah, Dimitri. I chased you half way around the world and traded my life for yours. I'm going to leave you." I snorted. "I would never. It goes against every grain in my body." I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him.

"I love you, Roza."

"I love you, Comrade."

**VA**

I walked down the aisle. I looked up to Dimitri. I had the urge to run to him, but I had to keep my pace. It seemed like forever. I reached him and let the priest- or justice of peace, whatever- do the talking.

"I do." He said.

"I do. I choked out.

"You may kiss the bride." We kissed. We were married. Well, not yet. We still had paperwork. We signed our names and kissed again. We were no official married.

"Woo-hoo! Let's party!" Dimitri looked at me. "Just kidding, Comrade. You know I want to go back to the hotel room." I winked at him. We went right up to our room and Dimitri carried me bridal style through the door.

**VA**

_2 days later_

"But I don't wanna go back." I whined while we were putting the luggage into the small trunk.

"We have to. You're the one that made the promise. Not me." Dimitri chuckled.

"I'm not known to keep many promises. We could always flake and run away to Russia."

"Who will we stay with? My family's all here." He raised an eye brow.

"Mark and Oksana! They'll let us stay with them." I said. He face darkened. My smile faded off my face. "Oh god. Are they? Please, no-" They died because of me. "I've been partying and having a good time and I haven't even asked about anyone." I sat on the bumper of the car and put my face in my hands. "I'm a horrible person." Dimitri sat next to me and put his arms around me.

"You're not a horrible person." He soothed me. "You just didn't know."

"No, but I am. I am a horrible person." I could feel the tears coming.

"Roza, no. You're not."

"Yes I am."I pulled out of his embrace and got in the car. I started the engine and Dimitri opened my door. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Get out. I'm driving." I wasn't in a mood to fight with him today so I got out and got in the passenger's side. He let me cry in silence. I fell asleep finally, after I had no more tears to shed. When I woke up, I was in an airport terminal. I jumped up and looked for Dimitri. I found him next to me. I reached over and hugged him. "Good to see you back with the living, Roza. You've already slept through one flight."

"What? Where are we?" I asked stunned.

"New York."

"Why?"

"We're going to Russia."

"Really?" I was dumbstruck. "What about my parents? Your family?" I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"While we were on the road, I called your father. He told us to get on a plan and they will meet us in Russia in a few days after everything settles down."

"Where will we stay?" I asked him.

"Abe told me that… that Mark and Oksana…" I could tell he was tip toeing around their names. "They left us their house."

"Oh. Wow. Generous." He looked relieved I didn't burst into tears.

A voice came over the intercom. "Now calling flight 739 for Novosibirsk, Russia." She repeated it in Russian.

"That's us." Dimitri said and got up.

"Where's all of our stuff?" I asked looking around for my bag.

"Already on board. I told them we were riding first class and they just took everything from me."

"Nice. I like first class. Screw coach." I thought about how long the flight was going to be. "Crap. What about the ghosts?" I asked as we walked toward the plane.

He pulled something out of his pocket. "Lissa gave me this. Just in case of an emergency if you woke up in the hospital." HE said and handed it to me.

"At least I don't have to drink this time. From what you told me, I will never drink that much again." I shook my head and slipped the ring on. I instantly felt its power. We boarded the plane and soon, we were in the air.

**VA**

"That devious old man…" I said as I switched the American license plates to Russian ones. Dimitri chuckled. We were in Novosibirsk now, and Abe had arranged for the car to be flown over with us. I loved him more and more each day. "Well," I said standing up. "Who's driving?" Dimitri raised an eye brow. "I take that as a 'give me the keys now' look, right?"

He laughed and I handed over the keys. We got in and sped off down the highway. A few hours later, we arrived in Baia. We drove all the way through the town though, straight to Mark and Oksana's house. Which was now our house. We pulled up in front of the small beautiful house. I got out and headed to see if there was a spare key anywhere. "Hey, Dimitri?" I called out to him when I got to the door.

"Yes, Roza?" He asked from the trunk.

"Can Oksana see the future?" No reply. "Because if she can't this would be really weird." I pulled the paper of the door.

_Dear Rose and Dimitri, we are gone but our house is yours. I hope that it is to your liking. We love you and will miss you. The spare key is in the bottom of the flower pot. –Mark and Oksana._

Dimitri read the letter over my shoulder. I picked up the flower pot, and sure enough, there was a key there. I slipped it in the door and felt the door unlock. We went inside to see that nothing had changed. We searched the house and noticed the only thing missing was all their personal items except a few pictures here and there.

"Crazy." I muttered.

"Maybe Yeva had something to do with this." Dimitri said to me.

"Yah. Maybe." I replied back. We went upstairs and unpacked out luggage. We were both beat so we decided in was time for sleep. We both changed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**VA**

Dimitri's POV

I woke up and went down stairs to fix something to eat for us. When I was done, I went back upstairs to find Roza sprawled out on the bed, on her stomach, with her hands under the pillow and her face buried in the pillow. I laughed and she didn't move. I sat next to her on the bed and tickled her bare feet. It was hot so she didn't have a blanket and I could see the short shirt that only went to her belly button and her short shorts. I can't believe that she is mine. My wife.

"Roza, wake up." She didn't move. I tickled her feet. She moved her feet and shook her head vigorously, her face still in the pillow. I chuckled and tickled her feet again. She just shook her head more. I went to the bathroom and took a shower letting her sleep more. I got out, got dressed and tried to wake her up again. "Rose, let's go have hot monkey sex in the living room." She didn't move. If she was okay, she would have jumped up and tackled me. "If this is what jet lag does to you, we are never flying again." She shook her head more. I decided to take a new approach and jumped on her so I was draped over her back.

"Oomph!" She moved her head to the side so she could talk. "Comrade, you look skinny but you're _heavy_." She grumbled.

I got off of her and she just buried her face again. I sighed and flipped her over on to her back. Her eyes were wide as I bent down. "You wouldn't."

"You know I would." I smirked and threw her over my shoulder. She gasped and giggled. I walked down the stairs and plopped her in to one of the chairs. She just blinked and smiled up at me. I walked over to the pan and put some eggs and bacon and some toast on two plates. I put the plates on the table. We just dug in. When we were finished, Roza took her plate and my plate to the sink and washed them.

"Alright, Comrade." I was still sitting in the chair watching her do the dishes. "This is the deal. You make the food, and I clean." I chuckled and got up to hug her from behind.

"That's perfect."

**You know, just more fluff… but I love fluff Hope you like it and please review!**


	21. Chapter 21:Reason to Smile

Reason to Smile

Rose's POV

"So, what do you want to do today?" Dimitri asked me after I finished the dishes.

"Let's just walk around Baia." I said to him. He nodded and we got dressed and walked out the door.

We just walked around town. We went to stores and shops and fruit markets. We laughed and had a good time. No stress. No worries. Nothing.

That is until Dimitri and I noticed that the sun went down while we were in a store. We looked at each other. "Be careful." Dimitri said.

"I will be." I said. We walked in the middle of the dirt road. Not many humans were out and about. Once we got past all the buildings, I felt nausea sweep over me. "Dimitri. Do you have a stake with you?" He nodded. "Good. There are Strigoi. Not close though. But around." We both pulled out our stakes and went on high alert. The nausea grew stronger and stronger until I was almost about to throw up. I heard a rustling behind me and whipped around. A Strigoi jumped at me and I quickly dodged. He, being a klutz, fell to the ground where I staked him. I heard sounds of a fight Dimitri was having but that wasn't what my eyes were on.

They were on Nathan. Nathan, who had tortured me and almost killed me. I sprinted at him in a rage and got immediately back handed across the face. I twisted and was thrown of my feet. In an instant, Nathan was on top of me. "It's good to see you again, Rose." I whimpered in defeat. I looked over and saw Dimitri fighting two other Strigoi. He staked one but the other one was older and stronger. Oh god. I was going to die.

No. Don't think like that. I mentally smacked myself. Think. Think of ways to get yourself out of this mess. _The ring_. This was my only chance. I looked Nathan in the eyes. "It is good to see you. So I can kill you." He looked at me funny and then I ripped my ring off.

He saw the transformation but wasn't fast enough to do anything about it. I shoved him off of me and he flew backwards and landed on the ground. I jumped up and I could still hear Dimitri fighting a Strigoi. I turned back to Nathan who was now charging at me. He came closer and I side stepped him so I could hit him on the back. He buckled and stumbled. He didn't fall, and turned back to face me. "What are you?"

"I'm just like you. Just stronger." I hit him in the stomach. "And faster." I slammed him into the ground. "And angrier." With that I grabbed his head and twisted it to the side. I heard a sickening crack. He still wasn't dead, but he wasn't moving. I reached for my stake but my hand was burned at the touch of it.

Only one thing left to do. I turned back around and crouched down to Nathan's level. I grabbed his head and ripped it off. Strength. That's what he lacked. I am stronger than he ever would have been. I dropped his head and it rolled away.

Dimitri came up to me. "Roza?" I flinched and backed away. "Roza, put your ring back on." He grabbed my right hand. I was about to pull it away but he slipped the ring on my finger. I collapsed in to his arms and started to cry. "It's okay." He soothed me while stroking my hair. "Let's go home."

"No." I said pulling away. "We have to call an alchemist. To come and clean up." He nodded and I pulled out my phone and dialed the number I had memorized when I was in Russia only a few weeks ago.

"Hello?" Sydney's voice came over the phone.

"Hey Syd."

"Rose?"

I laughed. "The one and only."

"Are you okay? You just disappeared one day. I was keeping tabs on you for Abe and you just vanished."

"I know. I'm sorry. But let me tell you, it was worth it." I smiled and Dimitri and squeezed his hand.

"So, what do you need?"

"Well, we killed some Strigoi…"

**VA**

A few hours later we were sitting on the ground when a car pulled up and out came Sydney. "Hello, Rose." She hugged me. "And you are?" She held her hand out to Dimitri for him to shake it. He took it.

"Dimitri Belikov." Sydney jerked her hand away.

"No. You're the one Rose came to tell your family about." She looked back to me. "Rose, how is this possible?" I sighed and launched into the story. Yet again.

"And now we're here." I concluded.

"Well. If that's all." She said unbelieving.

"Sydney, I'm tired. So if you're not going to believe me, then do the potion thing with the Strigoi, and leave." I grabbed Dimitri's hand and pulled him away.

"Rose, no." I stopped and turned toward Sydney. "I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in." He looked toward Dimitri. "Let's start over." I looked at Dimitri and he nodded. Sydney reached out and shook his hand. "I'm Sydney Sage. An alchemist Rose calls every time she kills something."

"Not every time." I grumbled.

"Hello, Sydney. I am Dimitri Belikov. I am Rose's husband and the person that taught her everything she knows."

"Not everything." I grumbled again.

They both laughed. Sydney did the potion thing and took us to our house. "Isn't this Mark and Oksana's house?"

"Uh… yah." I opened the door. "The blond Strigoi you just- uh… disposed of, ordered for them to be killed."

"Oh." She said and looked at her feet.

"Are you hungry, Sydney?" Dimitri asked trying to change the subject.

"Uh... no." She said and looked down embarrassed.

"Same old Sydney." I laughed at her. "That means more for me!"

"Same old Rose." She smiled at me. I smiled back.

Nathan was dead. There was a reason to smile. My life was going to go back to normal. Well, normal as it can be.

**Yay! But don't worry. This is not the end. I still have an entire different part of the story to introduce. So don't worry. May not have it all planned out, but I have an outline. Sorta. Review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Stan Misses You

Stan Misses You

I woke up the next morning to a banging on my bedroom door. Dimitri and I both shot up in bed and reached for our stakes. _Bang bang bang. _I looked at Dimitri. We both got up and headed for the door. "Rose! Wake up! There's a drunk out there and he wants to see you!" Screamed Sydney through the door.

Dimitri and I both looked at each other. "Adrian." We both said at the same time. We both relaxed and put our stakes down. We went down stairs with only our pajamas. Dimitri's pajamas only consisted of a pair of soft baggy pants, leaving his wonderful chest open for me to gawk at. That man can stop a rocket ship. Screw the truck. Mine consisted of some short shorts and a shirt that only reached right above me belly button. Sydney was on the couch again trying to go back to sleep. I opened the door and there stood a drunk Adrian and a woman chastising him.

"- need stop drinking. If you don't I'll leave you." She said. She looked at us and switched in to a smile. "Hi, my name's Sarah." She turned back to Adrian. "I'm this drunken bafoons girlfriend."

I brightened up. So Adrian finally found someone. "Hi, Sarah, my names-"

"Rosemarie Hathaway. You don't like your full name so you go by Rose. You and Lissa met when you chucked a book at your kinder garden teacher. You don't mix with authority very well. You are engaged-" She looked at my hand, "-married to Dimitri Belikov. Dimitri on the other hand wasn't that social around any one until you came along. You guys trained together. Dimitri was a Strigoi. You saved him. No, you're here."

"Uh… yah." I said and looked at Dimitri. He was staring at her with an eyebrow up and his mouth half open. You could see in his eyes that he was confused. Wow. Score one for Sarah. I turned back to the strange Moroi. "How do you know all that?"

"Lissa, Adrian, and your parents wouldn't shut up about you on the flight over." She laughed. Lissa? My parents? "Adrian and I got our own car." I looked to the silver rent-a-car. "No offense, but I just I couldn't handle them talk about you anymore." She sighed. Adrian touched one of the flower pots.

"So pretty…"

"Don't worry, Sarah." I told her. "I know exactly how you feel." We laughed and Adrian fell on me.

"Little Dhampir?" He asked. "Little Dhampir!"

"Yes, Adrian?"

"I like what you wearing. But you should wear less." He fell of me pulling my shorts down with him.

"Adrian!" All three of us screamed at once. He was asleep at our feet. I ripped my shorts away from him and put them back on.

"Oh god, Rose. I'm so sorry." Sarah gushed.

"It wasn't your fault, Sarah. He's always like this." I said while I dragged him into the living room. Sydney looked at us funny.

"Is he okay?" She asked.

"Yep. Just drunk out of his mind." I said while I hefted him on to the other couch.

"Ohhh. So this is Adrian Ivashkov?" She asked.

"Yes, how do you know?" Dimitri asked.

"I'm an Alchemist. It's my job to know." We shrugged and agreed and went to sit in the kitchen.

"So, Sarah… who are you?" I asked straight out.

"Rose!" Dimitri chastised me.

"What? How else am I supposed to ask her?" I said.

He was about to answer but Sarah cut him off. "No, it's really okay, Dimitri." He nodded and listened with me. "I am Sarah Ozera, a cousin of Christian's."

"Funny, you don't look anything like him." I said.

"I get that a lot. But it's true. So, I went to school in Oregon. I got kicked out." I smiled and Dimitri shook his head. "Yah, but it wasn't my fault. A prissy Zelkos bitch framed me because her boyfriend left her for me. I didn't like him anyway." She paused and composed herself. "I was transferred to St. Vladimir's Academy because they had made you so different."

"Pfft… _they_... the only one who taught me anything was Dimitri." I crossed my arms.

"Yah. I figured that out after I had a run in with Stan Alto and was sent to Kirova's office." She laughed.

"Ah… Stan… I think he'll miss me…" I looked over to Dimitri. "Did you ever like him?"

"Nobody did, Rose. No one." He chuckled.

"He misses you, Rose. He always mumbles through his classes that no one, what was it- 'no one provides logical argument anymore.' Yah that's it. Freak."

There was another knock on the door then a crash as the door hit the wall.

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" Lissa screamed. Oh crap she found out. "How dare you get married without telling me!" She came in to the kitchen and immediately changed. "No, let me see the ring!" She squealed. I held out my hand. She grabbed it and pulled me out of the chair.

"Geeze, Liss. Don't have a heart attack." Christian said as he walked in. Behind him, my parents, Dimitri's family, and Eddie walked in.

"Hey everyone!" I yelled. "Uh… I don't' think we'll all fit… Sydney and Adrian are on the couches…"

"Sydney's here?" My father asked. "I have to ask her something…"

I blocked his way into the living room. "What do you have to ask her?" I crossed my arms.

"Business."

"She's on vacation."

"There's no vacation for Alchemists."

"In my house there is." He backed off. "That's what I thought." Everyone just stood around talking amongst themselves. "So, Nathan's dead." Every stopped talking and turned toward me. "Yep. Dead." I went over to the freezer and grabbed a chocolate popsicle.

"Rose." My mother said. "This is not something to joke about."

"I'm not joking. I killed him. That's why Sydney's here." I waved toward the living room.

"Kiz," He paused. "He's really gone?"

"Dead. Gone. Zip. Game over."

"Are you serious?" Lissa asked.

"Serious as a heart attack." I said licking my popsicle.

"Rose. Like your mom said. No time for jokes." Lissa scolded me.

"Sorry. I make jokes to ease the tension." I gave a small grin that didn't reach my eyes.

"Oh my God." My mother said. "So, what next?"

"We rejoice. Have a party." I said simply.

"Whoo! Par-tay!" Christian said.

"I'm going to go hang with Christian. You guys are all downers." I said and walked over to him. "Let's blow this popsicle stand, Christian." I looped my arm through his and started toward the door. But I was called back.

"It's not over Roza." I stopped at Yeva's creepy voice. "More obstacles are to come at you and Dimka." I turned toward her. "No matter if you know them or not, they will come for revenge." She pushed past me and out the door.

**Suckish… Poor Rose… Review! Please!**


	23. Chapter 23: Mankind's Biggest Fault

Mankind's Biggest Fault

Every one stared at me. I started to cry and dropped to the floor. "I thought everything was going to be fine. Go back to normal. Never normal for me." Dimitri came and wrapped his arms around me. I shook him off and ran up stairs. I quickly changed in to running pants and a sports bra. "Nothing is ever normal for me." I said as I opened our window and jumped out. I didn't want to face any one so I just went that way.

I started to run. I didn't know where. But I was going anywhere but here.

**VA**

I ran up to a small house in the middle of nowhere. It looked abandoned and I kicked down the door. The sun was about to go down and I needed some where to go for shelter. No one had come after me after I had left. I guess they realized I needed time alone. I opened the door and went in. As soon as I went in I tried to back out. This was a huge mistake. I backed up towards the door only to have it slammed shut. "Shit." I muttered. In front of me was a bunch of very buff looking guys. One look at their skin and eyes my fears dimmed. No Strigoi here. Whew. "You guys scared me for a second. Thought you were something else."

"You should be scared of us little lady." A man coming toward me said. "You should be very scared."

I smiled. "No, not really." I went in to a fighting stance. "You should be afraid of me."

**VA**

Half an hour later, I walked out with a sore spot on my ribs where one of the 13 men that were in there hit me with a chair. I also had a little itch on my neck where a man had stabbed me with something. I had left all of them on the floor, with something broken. Whether it be a rib, a nose, a leg, an arm- whatever I came to first. I chuckled. "They will never mess with a woman again." I started to jog back toward Baia. It would take me a few hours to get there though. I sighed and jogged on. When I passed the town, I noticed that the lights in the Belikova's house were on. I stopped jogging and walked up to their door. I knocked and Olena opened the door.

"Oh, Roza." She grabbed me and squeezed me in a bone crushing hug. I felt a little pain where the chair had hit me. I flinched and Olena pulled back. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"No worries, Olena. Just a little bruise on the ribs." She ushered me inside and sat me down in the kitchen. She looked at my side and gasped.

"Roza, it's broken." She said to me.

"Oh, wow. Didn't really notice." I looked down at the huge purple spot on my ribs. Olena pushed it back in and I hissed in pain.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Ran into some pretty strong humans. 13 of them, actually. They were up to no good."

She chuckled. "That human gang has been terrorizing this town for a long time. They probably will rethink their entire life now."

"Yah. Probably." I laughed.

While she was wrapping my ribs, she said, "Everyone is out looking for you. And I mean everyone. I stayed here just in case you came here. And Lissa stayed at your house just in case you went there.

"I'm sorry. I just… I thought…"

"I know what you thought, Roza. You thought that you and Dimka could have a normal life finally. I understand." She finished wrapping my ribs. "I am sorry to say, you and he will never have a normal life. Whether it be scrutiny, Strigoi, marriage issues, or just life," She put her hand on my cheek. "Something will always be there. And you have to fight through that. Remember what you and Dimitri have. You have love. It burns brighter than anything." She took her hand away, and her face fell. "But it is also one of mankind's biggest faults." I didn't quite understand what she said at the end, but I took it to heart.

"Thank you Olena. You are always there for me." I stood up. "Now, I have to go find Dimitri and apologize." She nodded and I left.

Not far from the house though, I started to get really dizzy. I leaned my back on a nearby wall and grabbed me head. My legs got weak and I slipped to the ground. I saw a few pairs of feet headed toward me, then it all went black.

Dimitri's POV

I was out looking for Roza. It was past sunset and I was looking through Baia's streets. I saw her and was going to run to her, but someone caught me. I struggled someone stuck me in the neck with something. I started to feel weak and I saw Rose fall to the ground. A few more people went towards her, then I blacked out.

Abe's POV

Rose and Dimitri had both disappeared. They were just gone. Janine and Lissa tried to convince everyone that they had just gone away for the night but I could see the doubt in their eyes. We could all feel something was wrong. We decided to sleep on it and see if they came back in the morning. We all went to bed, and in the morning woke up to a banging on the door. I opened it but no one was there. I looked down, and there was a small piece of paper. I picked it up and read it. I ran into the small kitchen where everyone had gather and read it out loud.

_Friends and Family of Rose and Dimitri, We have them. And want to trade. Princess Dragomir for Rose and Dimitri. I look forward to seeing all of you and hope we can come to an arrangement. With all my love, Viktor Dashkov._

"Oh my God." Liss said, and collapsed into Christian's arms.

**Ha! Crappy right? Well, that's one hell of a cliff hanger, huh?**


	24. Chapter 24: Life's Cruel Twist's

Life's Cruel Twists

**This chapter is dedicated to . because I kind of borrowed her idea of the ankle-shocker-things.**

Viktor's POV

Rosemarie's drug wore of a little faster than Dimitri's. She groaned and lifted her head up. She looked around with groggy eyes that turned into fierce ones the minute she saw me. She started to shake the chair trying to break free. "It won't work, Rosemarie. Steel wire." She sighed and stopped struggling.

"How'd you get out of prison?" She snarled at me.

"I have my ways." Just then, the woman who had helped me stepped in to the dimly lit room.

"Tasha?" Rosemarie asked stunned.

"Hello Rose." Tasha smiled at her.

"I always knew you were evil." Rose growled at her.

"You're the evil one! You stole Dimka away from me!" Tasha yelled back.

"You crazy bitch! He never loved you!" Dimitri groaned and lifted his head up now, and searched the room just as Rose had. His eyes went wide when he saw Tasha and me.

"Viktor? Tasha? Are you okay?"

"O yah, Dimitri. She's fine. She's the freaking bad guy." Rose said.

Dimitri looked at Rose unbelieving, and then turned to Tasha. "Is this true?" Tasha cackled like a witch and nodded. "But why?" He asked her.

"I loved you from the beginning, Dimka." She said to him. "But then she," She waved to Rose, "Got in the way and stole you from me. We could have had kids together Dimitri! You could have been my guardian and we could have lived our lives together!"

"You're insane, Tasha." He said to her. "I love Rose. Not you." Tasha jumped forward and smacked him across the face. Rose screamed some profanities at her and bounced in the chair some more.

"Ladies, ladies. Please, calm down." I said to the women. They did and we shared a few moments of silence. Until-

"Hey, Victor. Come here." Rose said to me. "I have to tell you something but Miss Bitch can't hear." I walked over, enthralled in what she had to say. I walked closer to her. "Lean down." She said. And without thinking, I did. Both of her feet, that were still tied together, collided with my jaw. I flew back and landed on the ground. I heard Rose and Dimitri laughing.

"Tasha, will you do the honor?" I asked her.

"Why, of course." She walked over to Rose and hit her in the face. Rose fell over backwards and landed on her wrists and hands that were tied behind her. She yelled out in pain but clenched her teeth.

"You bitch!" She roared and Tasha. She groaned. "You know, I did that on purpose." She said to us.

"O yah?" Tasha replied laughing.

"Yah. I was expecting you to do that." Rose mumbled. "You know, steel wire, we can't get out of. But stupid wood chairs? You should have been smarter." Rose broke out of her chair and jumped up. She ran right toward Tasha. Before Tasha had time to react, Rose was on top of her. He hands were still tied, but she round house kicked Tasha and sent her flying into the wall. Rose started to come for me, but I held up a small remote.

"I don't think so, Rose." She paused for a second and looked at the remote confused. Then she started to run at me again. Before she got even two steps forward, I hit the button and Rose fell to the ground, withering in pain. I laughed and let go of the button and she fainted.

"Roza!" Dimitri yelled. He looked at me. "You son of a bitch!" Dimitri started to yell more, but I pressed another button and he gasped in pain and fainted as well.

Lissa's POV

"Oh no. Not again. Rose almost died for me once because of this man. Not again." I said to no one in particular.

"Liss, it's alright. We'll get them back." Christian said trying to sooth me.

"It won't be alright. If it's Viktor, then he's been watching all of us. He's smart, Christian." I said to him. He had nothing to say. He just held me tighter.

"Alright. I'll send some search parties out to look for them." Abe said. He and Janine were trying to get their heads together so they could search for them.

"Maybe Adrian can help." I said.

"Yah, he can dream walk her." Christian perked up. We walked into the living room where Adrian, Sarah, and Sydney were sitting.

"Adrian, can you dream walk Rose?" I asked eagerly.

"That might have work if I hadn't of drunk so much yesterday. I have to wait until tonight." He put his head in his hands. "If they get hurt… it's going to be all my fault."

"Adrian, don't say that." Sarah told him. "It won't be your fault and you know it." Christian and I left Sarah and Adrian. We heard Sarah say, "Can you believe that we all still have to go to court and sort this out with the queen?"

It was bright outside so we decided to take a walk around the garden outside. "I'm surprised these flowers are still alive." Christian said. "With Rose here, they don't stand a chance."

"She doesn't kill everything…" I said trying to stand up for my best friend. But I couldn't lie. "Give it a week and they'll all be dead." I chuckled.

"Rose can't keep a gold fish alive." Christian said.

"Mark and Oksana sure did have a lovely garden." I said staring at the beautiful flowers.

"Lovely? Where did that princess talk come from?" Christian raised an eye brow.

"That's how I always talk." I said to him.

"You sound like the queen of England." He laughed.

I laughed and laughed. But then something hit me like a freight train. The queen. Rose and Dimitri. They still had to go to court. Another obstacle. They could never just have times like this. For Moroi, it was easy. We didn't have to worry about the constant threat of Strigoi. Rose was right. Life just kept throwing things at them. Cruel, unnatural twists. How long could they last before giving up?

I wasn't going to let that happen. When we find them- and we will find them- they will never have to answer to any one again. I don't know how I will do it, but they will be happy and worry free for at least a few years. Care free. "Normal." I mumbled. Christian looked up at me and understood what I was thinking.

"But, Lissa. What is normal? For Rose and Dimitri, normal is fighting for their lives every day. If you take that, what do they have? Nothing to fight for in life. They will fade and not be the people who we know and love. What will they think if you take their reason for living away?"

I stood my ground. "Everyone deserves a break from life."


	25. Chapter 25: Running Away With No Luck

Running Away With No Luck Left

Rose's POV

"There has to be some way out of here." I yelled swing the chair at the metal door.

"Roza, save your strength for when we need it." Dimitri was sitting on the floor with his back on the wall. While Dimitri and I were unconscious from the ankle thing, they had untied us. I don't know why though. I slammed the chair against the door one more time, harder. It broke it to a few pieces. I had a major flashback of when I had used the chair leg to stab Dimitri. But no Strigoi here. If you don't count us that is. There were only a Viktor, Tasha, and a few humans. The same humans that I beat the crap out of. Let's just say they aren't too happy about that. The only reason they haven't came in a tried to hurt me was because Viktor wouldn't let them. The only thing I have to thank him for.

"I can't just sit around and wait for nothing! Last time I did that, Nathan bit me repeatedly and I almost died!" Dimitri flinched at the word "bit". "Oh, Dimitri. I'm sorry…" I forgot that he had done the same thing to me only a few weeks ago.

"It's okay. I'm just glad that I have you to help me through it all. You are the only one who understands. I haven't had any real time to think about all that I have done."

I sat next to him and wrapped my arms around him. "It's okay. It wasn't you. I have already forgiven you for everything. If you hadn't of done any of that, then we wouldn't have each other right now." He looked me in the eyes and I smiled brightly.

"I don't know if I can forgive myself right now, but I know that no matter what, you will be there for me. Thank you, Roza." He grinned at me. We sat there for a little while, just wrapped in each other's arms.

"When we get out of here, can we go to St. Petersburg?" I asked him.

"Yes, that would be nice." He said. "Haven't you already been there?"

"Yah but I didn't really get to see anything. All I saw was a few building but never really stopped and looked." I told him.

"Well, when we go, I will give you a tour. I know a lot about all those buildings." And for about an hour, he told me everything he knew about the buildings. I could just imagine us walking through the streets, carefree, looking at all the colorful buildings. I sighed.

"I love you, Dimitri."

He stopped mid sentence and hugged me tighter. "I love you too, Roza."

Dimitri's POV

"I love you too, Roza." I really did. I loved this amazing, beautiful, perfect woman with all my heart. She was my other half. I was complete with her. And if I ever lost her, I would kill whoever took her from me and then die myself.

"I don't know how long I can go one like this, Dimitri." I could tell that she was crying. "If it isn't one enemy, it's the other. With the darkness, and us being… god I don't even know what we are." She paused. "And we still have to go to court and you know our relationship will not be permitted." She couldn't talk anymore because of the sobs.

I just stroked her hair. "We are going to get through this, Rose. I don't know how we will but we will." I paused. "I'll give up being a guardian. Maybe we can both go work for Abe. Lissa can hire you as a guardian. We can… we can run." I paused and let her answer.

"We could run." She repeated, her voice cracking. "Running doesn't sound like such a bad idea." She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "We wouldn't have to worry about anything. We would be free. Occasionally we could go and see our family's and Lissa." She brightened. Then her face fell. She turned toward me. "Would you be okay with that? IT goes against everything we stand for. Breaking the law. We would really be on the run."

"Anything for you, my Roza." I leaned and kissed her. We broke apart and she cupped my face in her hands.

"It wouldn't be for me." She smiled. "It would be for _us._"

Abe's POV

"Janine. Open the door and let me in." I said softly through Rose and Dimitri's bedroom door.

"No." Her voice came through the door.

"If you don't I'll just break the door down and Rose would not be to please with either of us." I could almost see the hesitation on her face. I heard footsteps and then the door opened. Janine's hair was al curly and sticking out everywhere. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot and she was pale from sleep deprivation. I walked in and shut the door. I turned toward her small figure and she jumped at me.

"Oh, Ibrahim. I don't know what I will do if I lose her." She sobbed into my shirt. "I just got her back. She can't be taken from me again. I was trying to hold it together when Nathan took her, but now I just can't take it." She sobbed some more.

"I know, Janine." I said, felling the same way she did. "I know."

"She's been through too much. Already almost died too many times. Too many for my liking. It needs to stop. Her luck is running out."

"I know, that why we have to get her out of where ever she is alive, and we have to go and help with that." I said smoothly. Janine nodded and pulled away to wipe her tears away. She looked at me and smiled. "I don't know why I left you all those years ago. Ibrahim."

"I don't know why I let that happen, Janine Hathaway." I smiled at her and pulled her in for another hug. I pulled back and got down on one knee. "Janine Hathaway, would you stay by my side until our lives are over?" I asked her. She started crying again and nodded. "Good, because I don't want to ever leave your side again." With that, I took out a ring and slipped it on her finger.

"Ibrahim. That is not the right hand." She said, confused.

"Because that was not an engagement ring, my dear." I laughed and stood up. "I just want to know that until I give you that engagement ring, you will always be here." She let out a small giggle and stood on her tippy toes to kiss me. I leaned down and picked her up, pulling her of the ground and into me.

**Aw, wasn't that sweet. Now, any ideas on how Rose and Dimitri get out? Please say it in a review! I might not be able to update tomorrow, and if I do, it will be short so hang in there. I have homework to do, and I have to go and help sew costumes for a play at my college. So, review and tell me if you liked it.**


	26. Chapter 26: Helicopters and Sand Dunes

Chapter 26

Helicopters and Sand Dunes

Dimitri's POV

Tasha stalked in, grinning evilly. "Get up, Dimka." She said. It had been two days since we had had our conversation about running away. Now, we were sitting on the floor just talking.

"My ass. You'll have to go thorough me." Rose stood up in front of me.

"Alright then." She smirked and walked towards us. I got up when Rose launched herself at Tasha. Tasha was expecting it though, and flipped Rose around so Tasha had a knife to Rose's throat. I gasped.

"Let her go, Tasha." I said.

"Yah let me go, you bitch." Rose elbowed her in the stomach and wiggled away from Tasha. When Tasha composed herself, she took out the remote and shocked Rose. Rose fell to the ground and grabbed her ankle. I dropped to my knees next to her. She whimpered and Tasha released the button.

"I didn't shock you enough to knock you out, so be happy." She told Rose who was panting on the floor. Rose growled. "Would you like to be shocked again?"

Before Rose could get herself in more trouble, I answered, "What do you want, Tasha?"

"What I want?" She walked toward us. "I want to get married to you and have your children." She pointed towards Rose. "But with that tramp around, that's not going to happen."

"She is not a tramp. She is my wife." She was shocked into silence.

"Yah, that's right bitch. Got nothing to say now, huh?" Rose said standing up.

Tasha snapped. "YOU MARRIED _HER?_" Tasha ran towards Rose who backed up. Tasha grabbed her neck and ran her into the wall. Rose struggled to get away, but Tasha had her pressed against the wall. Before I could rush over to rip Tasha off of her, Rose pulled her ring off. Tasha wasn't expecting this, and gasped as Rose pushed against her stomach. Rose smiled and shoved Tasha away, into the opposite wall. Tasha hit her head and slipped to the ground.

"Come on, Dimitri." Rose said.

"Rose?" I asked, she was still Strigoi but she wasn't out of control.

"I am about to lose control again. Grab my ring." She blinked a few times and I grabbed her ring off the ground and pinned her to the ground. I put it on her and she calmed down. Her skin turned back to normal and I hugged her, happy to have her back.

"Let's get out of here." She said, pulling me off the ground with her.

"Hold on." I ran over to Tasha's crumpled body. Her head was bloody. I checked her pulse while Rose ran to the door. I grabbed the remote from her and pressed the button that said "release" on the bottom. The anklets beeped and opened. We both reached and pulled them off. "Now, we can go." I grabbed her hand and opened the door.

"Holy mother of god." Rose said.

"Yah. No shit."

Rose gaped at me. "I've never heard you cuss in English, Comrade." She smiled. "What's happened to the world?" We laughed and we looked back to what had made me cuss. We looked at- well, nothing. We were in the middle of nowhere. All that was around was dirt. White sand dunes and dirt. Crap.

Janine's POV

_24 hours later_

"Do you see anything from up there?" Abe's voice came from the radio.

"Nothing but dirt." I said back to him over the helicopters radio. We had five Suv's about a mile behind the helicopter I was flying. Lissa sat next to me. It had been three days since Abe had given me the promise ring. The second best day of my life. The first being the day I had Rose.

"What about you, Lissa? Any aura's?" I asked her.

"No, sorry." I continued flying. About an hour later, Lissa gasped. "Over there!" She said pointing to the left of us. I turned the helicopter and went toward where she was pointing to. "Right here!" I saw what she was talking about. A black figure stood a few hundred feet in front of us. I gently landed and radioed Abe.

"I think we found something." I told him where we were and then got out of the helicopter. "Stay here." I told Lissa. She nodded and I pulled out my gun and ran over to the person. Viktor Dashkov. "Get down on the ground!"

"Why, Janine Hathaway. Good to see you." He smirked.

"I said get down!" He held his hands up and sunk down to the ground. A few minutes later, five Suv's pulled up behind me. Abe and some guardians got out and came over to me. Abe got to us and ordered his guardians to arrest him and put him in the back of one of the cars. They did and Viktor told us that he had just left the compound where he kept Rose and Dimitri but they weren't there anymore. He walked to the car and has a satisfied smile the entire time. "Wait!" I ordered. They stopped and turned to me. I walked over to Viktor. "Why are you smiling? You were just arrested for the second time and now you seem happy. Why?"

"Rosemarie and Guardian Belikov will never get out of the desert before Strigoi get them or they will die from starvation. They have been out there for an entire day now, so be prepared for corpses." I gritted my teeth too keep from killing him. They took him away and I got back in the helicopter with Lissa.

"Are you okay, Guardian Hathaway?" Lissa asked softly.

Without looking at her I said, "Yes, Lissa I am."

Rose's POV

It's been two days since we escaped now. At night, we took shifts watching for Strigoi. They never came. We are tired from the heat and we have no food or water.

"Oh god, Dimitri. We're going to die." It was the second time I had said it, and I really believed it.

Dimitri whipped towards me and pointed a finger at me. "Don't say that, Rose. We will get out of this. We have gone up against countless other things so we can do this one." He turned back and continued walking two feet ahead of me.

"Taken down countless Strigoi, turned a Strigoi back into a Dhampir, a Strigoi myself, and I get taken down by a desert. How pathetic." I mumbled. I stopped and stared up at the cloudless sky. "Mother nature, if you can hear me," I yelled, "I really would like some fucking rain right now, but if not, just turn up the heat a little so I die sooner, please!" I dropped to my knees and groaned in frustration. Dimitri came back around and stood me up.

"Come on, Rose." He said, "We have to be close to something."

"Right. Close to a psychotic break." I said back to him.

"Rose, this is not the time."

"Sorry, dying makes me tell jokes. It's just how I work." I said sarcastically. "I turn form a Strigoi fight and tell my friend a funny pun." I snorted.

Dimitri groaned. "You are unbearable!" He threw his hands up.

"So are you!"

"You're not responsible!"

"You slept with a student!"

"Then I became Strigoi! Karma's a bitch isn't it?"

"There you go again with the swearing!"

"Ugh! I shouldn't have married you!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Wha… What?" I stuttered staring at his back. He stopped like he just realized what he said.

"Oh, Roza I'm-"

"Don't you dare 'Roza' me, Dimitri!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sor-" I cut him off again.

"I'll just go my separate way!" I turned right and stalked off. I heard footsteps quickly approaching.

"Roza-" He stopped. "What's that?"

"What's what, Dimitri? I won't fall for any tricks-" I heard it to. We stayed silent and looked around. "Oh my god, that's the sound of a helicopter."

Dimitri and I looked at each other and smiled, completely forgetting the fight. "Can you see it anywhere?" We went around in circles trying to spot it in the sky.

"There!" I yelled out as I spotted a black dot that got bigger every second. I started jumping and pointing towards it. "We're saved!" I looked at the ground and saw five other black dots, bound to be cars. I ran to Dimitri and hugged him.

"I am sorry for what I said, Roza. I love you. You know that right?" HE looked into my eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"I love you, Dimitri, and no matter what we go through, I will always love you." And I kissed him as the sound of the helicopter got closer and closer.

**I know this one went kind of fast but you know how I don't like to waist time. I hope you like that and if you don't, sorry. This chapter is not my best work and it was all done when I was majorly tired so sorry for the major errors. Thanks for all of the reviews and please write more in the review beside UD soon. Tell me what part you liked about the chapter and I will update faster!**


	27. Chapter 27: Strigoi don't go 90mph

Strigoi don't go 90mph

Abe's POV

"Now, I know that you couldn't have done all that by yourself." I said to Viktor. "So tell me and we won't hurt you before we turn you into the guardians."

"I was going to tell you anyway. No need for threats." He smirked. "If you head east for about 6 miles, you will find the compound I kept them in." He paused. "And the body of my coworker, Tasha Ozera." The entire car gasped. "Tasha Ozera, who your charming daughter threw against a wall and killed." Another round of gasps.

"Oh my." One of my guardians said.

Rose's POV

The helicopter landed just before the cars got to us. I peered in the helicopter windows and saw Lissa and my mother. I smiled. I turned and laced my fingers through Dimitri's. "I am so happy." My stomach growled. "And hungry."

Dimitri laughed and pulled me into him for a hug. "You will never change."

"Thank god." I smiled up at him. We heard the helicopter turn off and turned to see Lissa and my mother jump out. Lissa slowed and started to walk, but my mother kept running full speed straight towards me. Crap. My eyes widened in realization as to what she was going to do. I tried to hold myself, but it was too late. My mother jumped at me and we both toppled over in to the sand.

"I was so worried about you!" She yelled. Wow. I wasn't expecting this from Guardian Janine Hathaway at all. A moment later, I heard the cars pull up and footsteps running toward us. Abe lifted my mother off of me and pulled me into a hug.

"Kiz, are you okay?"

"Yah, I'm fine, Old Man." He chuckled.

"I'm not that old."

"You're older than me so that means your old."

"Dimitri's older than you."

"That's different. He is still a child at heart."

"Well that doesn't make me feel any better about you and him."

I laughed. "We can all still be children sometimes, can't we?"

"I guess you right, Kiz." He stepped away from me and smiled. Lissa ran up and hugged me, but this time I stood my ground as she squeezed me tight.

"Oh Rose! This is the second time that Viktor has tried to hurt us! I'm glad that you didn't get hurt this time."

"This time?" Abe asked.

"Yah, Old Man, haven't you been keeping tabs on me?" I asked him.

"Well, yes but I never heard of this."

"It was everywhere, though." I told him. "He kidnapped Lissa and we saved her." I waved between Dimitri and I. "His PSI hounds almost killed Christian. And me, for that matter."

"I heard about the kidnapping but I didn't know you were involved."

"Well, now you do."

"Well, we better get Viktor back to prison. I will send some guardians with him." We nodded. And then my stomach growled.

"Did any of you bring any snacks?" I asked looking around. Everyone shook their heads. "Losers." I stated and walked over to one of the Suv's. I jumped into the driver's seat and motioned Dimitri over. He climbed into the passenger's seat, and Liss got back into the helicopter with my mother. I rolled down the window to talk to Abe. "Hey Old Man!" He looked at me. "I bet you I can beat you back home."

"It's on Rose!" He got in the driver's side of one of the other Suv's and pulled up beside me. We both screamed go and I realized I had no idea where we were. Crap. I just stayed next to Abe the entire time and when I could see Baia, I sped up. He sped up with me, but I beat him to the front of Olena's house first.

"I am never going to let you drive again." Dimitri said looking at terrified.

"Comrade, you fight Strigoi. You can't be afraid of a car."

"To different things, Roza. Strigoi don't' go 90 mph." He told me. I laughed. "Why did you come here and not our house?"

"Because I can't cook, and you are too tired to, and Olena with make us a feast." I said as I opened the door.

"Did you only marry me for the wonderful food my family makes?" He asked while we walked up to the front door.

"Hmmm…Maybe." I said. And knocked. Olena flung the door opened and launched herself at Dimitri. They toppled to the ground this time. I just stood there laughing. "I am glad it's not only-" I was cut off by Viktoria jumping on me and pushing me to the ground. "Why, cruel world?" I said while Viktoria hugged me. It was Dimitri's turn to laugh now.

We all went inside and my stomach growled. "How long has it been since you two have eaten?" Olena asked.

"Two days now, I pretty sure." I said. She gasped and ushered us into the kitchen. She sat us down and started cooking. Every time Dimitri and I started to get up to help, she would push us back down in our chairs. About 45 minutes later, we had a table full of food in front of us. I looked at it and my mouth started to water. "oh thank heaven for 7-11."

"See! I'm not the only one who had seen that commercial!" Lissa yelled as she walked into the kitchen. Before anyone answered, I shoved my mouth full of food. I didn't even bother to savor it. I just ate. Dimitri slowly started eating and I was done long before him. "Ugh…" I groaned. "That was so good, Olena. Thank you!" She just stared at me.

"I have never seen anyone eat that much in my life." She said astonished.

"Well, you get to see it on a regular basis now that she is married to your son." Christian said as he walked in with Adrian, Sarah, and Eddie.

"Shut up, Christian." I said and patted my stomach.

But he kept going. "Dimitri, if you don't start eating faster, then you will be starving because Rose will eat it all your food."

I sighed and got up to stretch. "Well, thank you Olena, for that wonderful food, and I am very tired after spending two days in the desert." I started to walk towards the door. "Oh, and Abe?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"Have you found the compound? And Tasha? I threw her against the wall pretty hard."

He looked at me with sad eyes. "Yes, Rose we did find her body."

"Body?" I gulped. This could not be happening. I looked over to Christian who looked astonished. "She's not…" Abe nodded. "Oh god, Christian. I-"

"It's okay, Rose. You did what you had to do." I could see that he was really sad but he also was considering that Tasha had kidnapped Dimitri and I.

"I really am sorry Christian." I said and walked out to the Suv. I couldn't drive so I let Dimitri. Half way there, I started to cry. Dimitri didn't talk. When we stopped in front of our house, he turned the car off, got out, came over to me and picked me up. He carried me upstairs and into bed. He just let me cry and didn't try and comfort me. He knew what I was going through. "What have I done?" I asked when I was out of tears.

"What you had too." And with that, I fell asleep in his arms.

**Sorry this chapter is shit but I hope you like it And whoo! Tasha's dead! I never liked her. From the very beginning when they first met at the cabin, I didn't. So I am glad I got to kill her off. Dress rehearsal for the play is tomorrow and then I will have a lot more free time on my hands so I will be able to update faster **


	28. Chapter 28: People That Care

People That Care

Rose's POV

I woke up still wrapped in Dimitri's arm. I sighed, content and felt Dimitri chuckled. "Sleeping Beauty wakes."

"It's a kiss that really wakes her up." I said not moving.

"Then a kiss she will have." He moved his arms and brought my lips to his.

"I am still kind of sleepy." I said childishly. He laughed and pulled me into a deeper kiss than before. We broke apart and I sighed again. "I'm awake now." I closed my eyes and inhaled his sent. "I love you."

"I love you too, and that will never change." He said and squeezed me. I allowed it and settled into his chest. We lay there until we heard a car pull up. Dimitri started to move to go open the door, but I held him with me.

"If it is someone we know, they will let themselves in." He held still and I heard the door being opened and footsteps coming up the stairs. "Told you so." Someone banged on our door.

"Get your lazy asses out of bed!" Christian's voice came through our door.

"Go away!" I yelled back. He sighed and I heard his footsteps fade.

Lissa voice floated in to us, "Rose, Dimitri, please come down and spend some time with us." She said. I said nothing. She left and the next person approached the door. But this time, there was no knock or any words. There was a huff and a kick and a crash. Dimitri and I both shot up and stared at the person in the door way. Abe. He chuckled and turned away to go down stairs.

"You're paying for that!" I screamed to him and started to get off the bed.

"I had no intentions of not doing so." He yelled back up the stairs. I groaned and slowly stepped over my demolished door and out into the hallway, Dimitri soon behind. I walked down the stairs and stepped into our living room. There sat Abe, Janine, Lissa, Christian, Sara, Adrian, Eddie, and every member of Dimitri's family.

"The whole gangs here! Let's go solve a mystery!" Every one stared. "Oh, _come on_." I said. "Scooby doo?" Nothing. "Failures." I said and walked into the kitchen. I opened the freezer and grabbed a popsicle. Yum… chocolate. I walked back out to the living room and smashed myself on the couch between my parents.

"Is that the healthiest thing to eat in the morning?" Lissa asked me.

"Nope. But I am going to do it whether you like it or not." I said and licked it. Dimitri came down the stairs and said good morning. Every one said good morning back and my father turned to me.

"At least he had the manners to say good morning." He muttered.

"That's why he's was the teacher and I was student." I smirked. He just shook his head. "So, why is everyone here?" I asked the room. You could cut the tension that sprang up with a knife. Everyone eyes shifted to their feet and some started to twiddle their thumbs. My mother looked up at me with a sad smile on her face.

"Rose…" She paused. "You are being summoned to court for the murder of Tasha Ozera."

I just stared at her for a few minutes, letting the sting of her words fade in to my skin. Then I snapped; Rose Hathaway style. I jumped out of the chair. "What?" I yelled at her, "She tried to kill me and I defended myself! I didn't even know she was dead until yesterday!"

She stood up. "I know Rose, but you need to tell your story to everyone else. They all need to know."

"But I-I-" I couldn't speak. I started to cry. I ran up stairs and in to my room, slamming the door behind me.

I thought it was truly over now. Since I killed Tasha and Viktor and Nathan. But no, never for me. This time I had to defend myself from my own people. Never easy in my life. And we have to explain to everyone that Dimitri is a dhampir again. Icing to my fucked-up-life cake.

"Lissa, just give her time." I heard Dimitri's voice from behind the door. I heard a small sigh- Lissa's- and footsteps walking down the stairs.

I pushed myself into her mind to see what was wrong.

Lissa's POV

"Lissa, just give her time." Dimitri said to me from his position in front of Rose's bedroom door. I sighed, and walked away down the stairs outside to the garden. I had sworn to make Rose's life easier, but _I _couldn't even help Rose out of this one. The second the queen heard about this, she had called Janine to tell her to escort Rose to court to undergo a trial. She's so mean. Rose didn't deserve this. Already at age 18 she has had to go through so much. She has killed more Strigoi than most guardians ever will see in their life time. She has had to try and kill her lover. She had saved my life from countless threats. She had become Strigoi, and had to fight it alongside Dimitri. She has been tortured. She has been bitten repeatedly by Strigoi. She has had to watch one of her closest friends die in front of her. She has died.

All of these things we because of other people that she had to defend herself and others from. Stupidity. And now, she is going to be called in front of a council and try to defend herself in a different manner. Fighting for others, Rose can do. But when she is put in front of people and expected to fight for herself, she crumples.

But that's why she has friends and family like the people inside her house right now. When she starts to fall, we will all be there to catch her as she has been there to catch all of us at a certain point in time.

Rose's POV

Even though I had stopped crying, I started to cry again. I slowly pulled myself from Lissa's mind and stared at my wall. I do have friends and family to be there for me. We will all pull through this. I have Dimitri. I have Lissa. I have my mother. Abe, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, Olena, Viktoria, Sonya, Karolina, Yeva. And even possibly this new addition, Sara.

So many people that are there for me. I will stand tall. I will fight through everything. But not alone this time. I will fight with all my family at my sides.

**Hey everyone out there, I just wanted to say sorry for the late update. My dad is coming home from Iraq on Tuesday morning after being gone for almost two years. I am so excited that I get to see him again. And I will try to update as much as possible. I really liked this chapter, and I really like writing Lissa's pov in this. Well, tell me which part you liked in a review that I hope with pop up magically. I will update soon. Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29: My Rhett Butler

My Rhett Butler

**So this is a major fluff chapter, but I hope you enjoy it.**

Rose's POV

I got off the bed and walked to the door. I took a deep breath and opened it. Dimitri turned toward me and enveloped me into a tight hug. "Are you okay Roza?"

"I am now." I said and kissed him hard. "Why don't we have a day and night to ourselves?" I asked him.

"Whatever you want, Roza." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Alright let me get rid of everyone." I said and started to pull away. He held me tighter.

"Don't be mean, Rose." He said in his mentor voice.

"I promise I won't be." I said and slipped out of his arms. I walked over to the top of the stairs and stared at all my family. "I am sorry everyone, but I just had a breakdown; and I am sure you all understand why." They all nodded and I continued. "Now, if you don't mind, I think that Dimitri and I deserve a day together, stress free." They all smiled up at me. "So, I don't mean to be rude, but can you all please get out?" They all smiled up at me and said their goodbyes and I love you's.

When they all left, I felt Dimitri's arm wrap around my waist from behind. "Roza," he whispered into my neck, "I told you not to be mean."

"Sue me." I told him and turned around to kiss him. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Movie marathon?"

"Sounds wonderful."

* * *

><p>"They are both just too stubborn to give into each other." Dimitri said.<p>

"Yah? Well I call that stupidity." I said. "Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth would have been happy if the stupid Mr. Wickham wouldn't have lied to her."

We were watching _Pride and Prejudice_ and I just couldn't find out why Elizabeth was being so mean to the poor Mr. Darcy. I mean, he was kind of an asshole, but he had his good side. And he was filthy rich.

* * *

><p>"But she can't be dead! The drover loves her so much! And the little kid Nala! He has to be alive!" I yelled at the TV screen. We were now watching <em>Australia<em>, and I was crying because Sara Ashley's work had just gotten bombed and the Drover was trying to get in the burning building because he loved her so much and couldn't let go.

"Calm down, I am sure that it will have a happy ending." Dimitri said as he chuckled beside me.

* * *

><p>We were now watching <em>Gone With the Wind<em>. The part where Rhett finally decided to propose to her after her second husband dies.

"_Say you going to marry me. Say yes. Say yes." He tells her._

"_Yes." He leans down to kiss her again but stops._

"_You sure you meant it?" He asks. "You don't want to take it back?"_

"_No." Scarlett says and hold her back for another kiss._

"_Look at me, and try to tell me the truth. Did you say yes because of my money?"_

"_Uh, well, yes, partly." She stutters to him._

"_Partly?" He turns to walk away from her._

"_Well, you know Rhett," She says walking after him. "Money does help, and of course I am fond of you."_

"_Fond of me?" He asks, disbelieving._

"_Well, if I said I was madly in love with you, you know I was lying."_

"Liar!" I yelled at her. "You do love him! Your just too head strong to admit it!"

"Roza, you are head strong too, so don't insult Scarlett O'Hara." Dimitri said to me.

Almost two hours later (Gone With the Wind is a four hour movie) we came to the end.

_Melanie had just died and Rhett was about to walk out on Scarlett. Scarlett ran down the stairs to finally tell him that she loves him and not the stupid Ashley Wilkes. "Rhett! Rhett!" She grabs his arm as he opens the door to leave. "Oh, Rhett, if you go, where shall I go? What shall I do?"_

_He turns back to her, "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." Then he walks out and leaves Scarlett behind, crying. She thinks about her life and says that she will get Rhett back._

"_After all, tomorrow is another day!" She says. She goes back to Tara, her home and then the movie ends._

"What?" I yelled, getting up out of the chair. "That's it? That's the end?" I screamed. "Rhett leaves and she goes back to Tara, but does she get him back? What happens to her and Ashley and Bo and Rhett? That was the world's worst movie ending _ever!_"

"I know, Roza. It is a sad ending, but there is a continuation." Dimitri told me from the couch.

"Really?" I said grinning. "Then what are you waiting for, Comrade?" I said flopping on to the couch. "Put it on the TV!"

Dimitri laughed and shook his head. "Roza, Roza. It's a book. Not a movie."

I stared at him. "You're kidding right?" He raised an eyebrow. "No? I don't read."

"It's a great book." He said.

"You've read it?" He nodded. "Tell me!"

"You're going to have to read it on your own." He said.

"So not fair, Comrade." I said lightly punching his shoulder. "How long is it?"

"Around 800 pages. Single spaced, small words." He said like it was nothing.

"Do you realize how long it will take me to read that?" He stared at me. "Years!"

"I guess you'll have to read fast then." He chuckled.

"Ugh!" I said and put my face in one of the couch pillows.

"Guess you'll never know what happens to Scarlett O' Hara."

An hour and a half later, we had finished dinner and were on our way to bed. Dimitri carried me bridal style into the bedroom and laid me on the bed. He cuddled up beside me and we both sighed in contentment. "Dimitri?" I said groggily.

"Yes, my pet?" He said using Rhett's name for Scarlett.

"You're my Rhett. And my Drover. And my Mr. Darcy." I felt him smile into my hair, and then he kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, My love."

**Lots of fluff but I just wanted to give you one last chapter of this before I spend tons of time with my dad but I just may update this week if I get some more reviews!**


	30. Chapter 30: I Have it Bad, Not Her

**So, my dad is home, and I thought I would just give this to you guys because your awesome and I love you :P Hope you enjoy, won't be updated for like a week but the next chapter are their trials… queen bitch is coming into it now…**

**I have it Bad, Not her.**

Rose's POV

"Here, Roza. I got this for you." Dimitri said handing me a thick rectangular box. It was covered in wrapping paper.

"Ohhh… for me?" I said excited. He nodded and I carefully opened the wrapping. I took out the book that was concealed inside and looked at the title. _Scarlett. _"Is this the sequel?"

"Yes it is. I thought you could read it on the plane." He said to me. I hugged him and kissed him.

"You're so thoughtful. I love you."

"I love you too." He said and we walked into the plane together.

* * *

><p>"Roza, we have to get off the plane." Dimitri said to me.<p>

"Shh! Scarlett just left a letter for Eleanor- Rhett's mom- but Rhett's sister- what a bitch- burnt it, so now Eleanor thinks that Scarlett really doesn't care about anyone! Scarlett can tell that Rhett really does love her, but he won't go back to her because she- well, because she is Scarlett." I went right back to reading. I heard Dimitri sigh and then I was lifted up. "Hey, Comrade, your ass looks great from this perspective." I said as he started walking. He chuckled and went down the stairs. "Put me down!" I yelled when he kept walking into court.

Since he had me over his shoulder, it wasn't like I could put up much of a fight. "Fine. But you have to keep walking. So give me the book."

"Will I get it back?"

"Rose Hathaway just says she wants a book back?" He asked me, the sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"Ugh. Put me down I will give you the book." He swung me back over so I was standing in front of him.

"Look who the mature one is." He said, holding his hand out for the book.

I looked at the book in my hands, to his out stretched arm. "I won't be so mature after this." And took off running. I heard his footsteps catching up behind me so I just ran faster. I turned back to find out where he was. He was smiling catching up to me, but his smile faded as her stared past me. I turned to see what he was looking at and ran into a brick wall. "Mother of god!" I said as I fell backwards. I looked up to see three sets of guardian eyes on me. "Well, hello. Why the long faces?"

One snickered and the other two just bent down and restrained me. "Rosemarie Hathaway, you are under arrest for the murder of Tasha Ozera."

"What? She kidnapped me! I threw her against the wall because she was trying to kill me!" They picked me up so I was on my feet and I saw two other guardians go towards Dimitri.

Dimitri's POV

The guardians put Rose on her feet and carried her away. I tried to go after her, but two guardians restrained me. "Dimitri Belikov?"

"Yes."

"Am I wrong to say that you married Rose Hathaway?"

"No, you are not. I married her." I said, not thinking.

"Then you are under arrest as well."

"For what? Marrying the woman I love? That's hardly a crime."

"For two dhampirs it is." The man looked at me with sadness in his eyes as he said those words. He arrested me and carted me away. "I am sorry, but it was the queens orders. I am happy for you and Mrs. Hathaway." He whispered to me.

"Thank you." I whispered back. One of the guardians left, saying that I only needed one guardian. The one left took me to the prison cells. Where I could hear Rose's aggravated voice.

"Get off of me! I did it in self defense! She is the one- oomph!" I heard a smack and then a bam. "How dare you touch me." I heard her cold voice, that I would know anywhere. I turned toward the guardian that was holding me.

"Let me go. She is Strigoi."

"What? Then we have to kill her!"

"No! I know how to get her back! Just let me get to her!" The guard looked confused, but for some reason he nodded. He undid my hand cuffs and let me free. I walked around the corner and spotted Rose. She had knocked all three of the guardians out and was leaning over one, about to bite into his neck. "Roza! Step away from him!" She shot up, preparing for an attack. I saw her ring about a foot away from the guardian closest to me. I dived toward it and she dived with me. I grabbed it and flipped around just in time to catch Rose as she fell on top of me.

We grappled for a little while, but I finally was able to catch both of her hands in between one of mine. I fought to get it on her finger, and I failed. She knocked it out of my hand, and it tumbled away. She got my hands pinned and she leaned in on my neck. I thought I was going to die and she was going to kill all of these guardians.

That was before her eyes fluttered and she fell on top of me. I looked behind her and saw the guardian that had released me. Me had him her over the head. I lifted her off of me and put the ring back on her finger. In front of my eyes, I saw her turn back into a Dhampir. I turned toward the guardian. "Do you have a phone I can borrow?" He nodded and produced a cell phone from his pocket. "Thanks." I dialed the number. "Lissa, can you please come to the jail?"

"What happened? Why are you in jail?" She asked worried.

"I will explain when you get here, right now I just need you to do some compulsion."

"Be there soon." She hung up.

The guardian stared at me. "Compulsion?" He asked.

"How else do want to explain this?" He shrugged and let it go.

He stuck out his hand. "Mikhail Tanner."

"Dimitri Belikov." I shook his hand.

"What's going on?" I laughed nervously and started the story. Again.

"And now, we are here."

He just stared. "Wow."

"No kidding." Just then, Lissa and Christian came down the stairs. "Lissa, can you heal those three guardians and tell them that they had no problems bringing Rose down here and she just fell asleep?"

"Of course." She walked over to them and healed them. When they got up, they were clutching their heads. "Listen." They all turned towards Lissa's voice. "You brought Rose down here and put her in her jail cell. You left and continued the day." She let them go, and they all filed out of the jail. She turned toward us. "Do I have to compel him too?" She asked me pointing to Mikhail.

"No, he helped me." I turned toward him. "You won't tell anyone right?"

"No. I won't. Your secrets are safe with me." He said and smiled.

"Thank you." He nodded. I bent and lifted Rose up and put her in the jail call they had opened for her. I set her on the cot. She moved a little but fell back asleep. I noticed the gash of the back of her head where Mikhail had hit her. I guess that's better than him staking her, I guess. "Lissa? Can you heal her too?" She nodded and walked over to her and placed a hand on her head. A few seconds later, she was healed.

Lissa left and Mikhail led me into my own jail cell, right across from Rose's. I just stared at her through the bars, hoping for her to wake up soon.

"Dimitri?" I heard her voice ask.

"Yes, my Roza?" I asked, pressing myself to the bars, trying to get closer to her.

"Scarlett never had to go through this much pain. Emotional, yah. But physical? Not really. She thought she had it hard."

**Sorry if any of you have read Scarlett, and I got anything wrong because it was like three years ago that I actually read it. And yes, my favorite book ever. I just haven't been able to find it in any book store. Review **


	31. Chapter 31: Jail Crazies

**Well, look at this. Aren't I wonderful for updating while I'm supposed to be sleeping? I just had this idea pop into my head and I had to write it down. Hope you like it **

Jail Crazies

Dimitri's POV

"Oh, Roza," I said, worried. "Are you okay? How's your head?" I was still pressed against the bars.

She groaned and rolled off the cot to stand up and stretch. "I'm fine." She yawned. "What happened? All I remember is one hitting me and then I blacked out."

My anger rose. "One of them hit you?" He eyes widened like she just realized what that meant.

"One of them hit me and I turned into a Strigoi didn't I?" She asked me.

I hesitated. "Yes, my Roza. I got it back on you with the help of Guardian Mikhail Tanner."

"Why are you in here, Dimitri?" She asked, pressing herself against the bars.

"Dhampir's aren't supposed to get married and someone told the queen that we got married." I said sadly.

"That bitch!" She yelled. Her rage boiling over. "She has a right to get married! Why don't we? I am sick and tired of this bullshit! I got married! Sue me! Oh, wait. That's what you plan on doing. Oh, and you're going to execute me for self defense!" I saw her hands grip the bars enough that they bent under her hands.

"Roza, you need to calm down. If you get upset, you know what will happen." Her eyes flashed toward me, and they automatically soothed into the ones I knew and loved.

"Sorry, but it's just so wrong." She sighed and ran a hand over her messy hair.

"I know, Roza." I said. "But somehow, we will get through this." I smiled and she smiled back. Then a sly smile crept on her face.

"Hey Dimitri?" She said innocently. I knew that look and that voice. She was planning something.

"Yes, Roza?" I said, playing along.

"Remember when we- well I- messed with the guardian at St. Vladimir's?" I narrowed my eyes and nodded. "Can we do the same here?" She gave me the puppy dog eyes.

I gave in. "How much could it hurt? We're already in jail." I shrugged. She smiled. Then she gripped the bars and pulled them part enough to where she could slip through. She got out, bent them back and then came towards my bars. She bent those and stepped in. She closed mine and we were both in my cell now.

"Guards! Guards!" She yelled and then sat down on the floor dragging me with her. I heard a pair of footsteps.

"What do you two want?" I heard him say. His footsteps stopped. "Wait. Weren't you in that cell?"

Rose lifted herself up and stared at him. "No, I have been in the same spot since you put me here." He turned around and left. When we couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, we got up. "Go over to my cell now." She said. I bent the bars, and soon I was in her cell. Once again, she caught the guard's attention and he came running down.

"Now, I _know_ that both of you were in that cell." He pointed towards Rose.

I shook my head. "You must be seeing things. Maybe you should change shifts. Looks like you're tired." I saw Rose contain her laughter. I wink at her as the guard walked away.

We stayed where we were until we heard more footsteps. A different guard came down this time. "Looks like they are fine to me!" He yelled back up to the other one.

I looked at Rose's face as the guard started to walk away. It was her _I will kill you _look. "Roza?" I said. "Are you okay?"

"He's the one that hit me." She hissed, still looking at the place he was standing only a moment ago. She bent her bars and got out. This time, she hid in the shadows. Before I could stop her, she screamed for the guard. Footsteps once more. He came down and looked back and forth between both cells.

"Where is she?" He yelled at me. I shook my head and he pulled his stake out. He turned, looking around him. I heard a low growl, and then I saw Rose fly out of the shadows. She knocked him against the wall and he slumped to the ground.

"That's what you get." She said to his unconscious body, and got back into her cell.

She bent the bars back and I just stared at her. "You just assaulted a guardian!" I scolded her.

"He _assaulted_ me first! A few hours ago!" She yelled back. "He deserved it!" I shook my head and turned away from her. "Oh, so now you're going to give me the silent treatment, Dimitri? Really?" She paused and I didn't move. "Humph." I heard her sit down. I just sat down, staring at the wall. A few minutes passed. "Holy. Crap. I can't take it anymore. Talk to me." A few more minutes. "Please." Half an hour. "Fine. No sex for a month after we get out of this." Still nothing. "You are so not like any other guy."

"No, I just know that you have no self control, so you will give in to me before the month is up." I said, still not turning toward her.

"I got you too talk!" She yelled in triumph.

More silence.

"You are so annoying! Fine! I give up!"

Some more silence.

"Please, please, please talk to me." At this point she was at the point of tears.

"I can tell those are fake tears just by the sound, Rose." I said.

"Ugh!" She stopped fake sobbing. "Forget it."

**VA**

"You're the one that I want ho ho ho honey… you're the one that I need… crap I forget the rest of the words." After about an hour and a half, Rose had resorted to singing. Musicals. We had just passed Chicago and Grease. What will she torture me with next? "I want fabulous! Bigger better and-"

"Please god no!" I said whipping around to look at her through the bars. "Not High School Musical. My ears will start to bleed." I said grabbing my head.

"I am glad you finally said something because I really didn't want to sing that. Crappy movies." She said and shivered. (_**Sorry to anyone who like HSM but I had a best friend and she just constantly sang it. Ruined forever.**_)

"Still not talking to you." I said and turned back around.

"Alright, you asked for it." She took a deep breath. "We're breaking free! We're soaring! We're flying! There's not a star in heaven-"

"I just might have to go over there and strangle you myself." I said and sighed.

"What a thing to say to your wife. I want a divorce." She said with a laugh in her words.

"The law said we couldn't get married, let alone divorced." I scoffed.

"I think we're going to go insane in here." She said after a short pause.

I put my head in my hands. "I think your right."

"We could take our rings off and go on a killing spree." She said like it was nothing.

I looked over at her. "Not funny."

She threw her hands up. "Sorry! Met it as a joke!" She paused and put on a devilish smile. "A very demented and twisted joke." She laughed and suddenly stopped and fell backwards. She lifted herself back up and rubbed her head. "I think the magic on my ring is wearing off."

**So, here's how it is if you haven't already deducted as much from the story. If Lissa heals them and uses too much power, Rose goes all Ninja Strigoi status. Oksana is dead, so I don't think that will help a lot. Their trial is coming up and if they both became Strigoi in the middle of it all, they're screwed sideways. So I hope that cleared some things up. Any questions PM me and I will be happy to answer them. Any suggestions? PM me and I will go through it and see if I can fit it in. And I am sorry for not putting 'Katie' in my story yet for Eddie's GF. They're at court now, so I will be putting you in somewhere in the next few chapters. Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32: C4

C-4

Rose's POV

"I think the magic on my ring is wearing off." I said. He just stared at me.

"That fast?" He said, bewildered.

"Oh no. If we turn into Strigoi while we are in here, that is another thing that we have try and explain to everyone. We still have to make excuses about how you were only captured and not turned Strigoi." I stated, trying really hard not to freak out.

"This is going to be a hard next few days." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright. We will get Adrian to charm them. He is not really strong in his magic, but he can do some."

"We can't put that on him! He will go insane from using that much power!" I told him.

"Your right." He pursed his lips. "Well, it looks like there is one more option." He looked up to me. "We run away."

I flinched. "Yes. And it's not like we are never going to see anyone ever again. We are just running away from court. Our friends can still see us. We can even be their hired guardians." At this point, I was trying to convince myself and not him.

"Well, there is only one way to get out of here, and that is going to take quite a lot of effort. But we can both take down countless guardians without hurting them. And we are not that far away from the gates. And with our speed, it shouldn't be a problem." I nodded smiled at him.

"Well? When should we do this?"

"How about now? Before we go on trial?" He said, and I could see the worry in his eyes start to rise.

"This is the only way that we can be together without talking through bars." I said and put my hand up to the bars.

"I understand." He sighed and stood up. "So. Shall we go?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

"Yes, because I am looking forward to living my life with you, my beloved husband."

"And I am looking forward to living with you, my wonderful wife." I giggled and grasped the bars. A few seconds later, we both stepped out of the jail cells. I hugged him and kissed him and then grabbed his hand. "There are going to be at least two guardians at the entrance so be prepared." I nodded and we took off. He was right. But they didn't hear us coming so we both grabbed one and hit them over their heads. We ran up the stairs and out in to the night. People didn't notice us. And hopefully, it would stay that way.

"Should we walk and try not to be noticed or make a run for it?" I asked.

"We run." We took off towards the gates. After about twenty steps, the yelling started. We heard guardians yelling at us and footsteps joining ours. With our speed, we easily outran them. We were only about 300 feet away from the gates now, but we were not expecting it when the guardians started shooting at us. We broke our run and both turned left. Straight into guest housing. I ran up the stairs, Dimitri right behind me. When I got to the second level, I smacked into someone. I jumped back, prepared for a fight, but shook that off. My parents stood there with looks of surprise on their faces.

"They let you two out?" My mother asked me. Then she heard the shouting from below us. "You didn't."

"Get over it!" I yelled and started to run past her. She started to run with us.

"There is a staircase at the end of this hall." My mom said.

"I don't feel like going down the stairs." I said back, and aimed right for the window. I looked to Dimitri, and smiled back. Looks like we were both enjoying this. My mother turned to run down the stairs, as me and Dimitri jumped out the window. We both landed on our feet. We heard screams of started Moroi. We started to run toward the gates again. Once more, we were met with bullets that we narrowly dodged. "Dimitri! If we take off our rings, we will be able to go faster and we won't have to worry about going through the gates! We will just go over them."

Still running, she looked over to me. "Roza, if we take off our rings, then they will notice we are Strigoi and will have more reason to go after us." I had nothing to say to that. He was right. But how were we supposed to get out of here then?

Almost on cue, the wall to our right blew up. Dimitri and I we throw the opposite way. We landed on our backs. I groaned but knew I had to get back up. I lifted my hurt body off the ground, Dimitri right next to me. I looked around to see where the guardians were. But they were all fighting their own fights. Against other guardians. Maybe I was dreaming.

"I love C-4." I jumped from the voice that came from behind me. I whipped around, and there was Abe, holding a detonator. My mouth dropped open.

"How-"

"I was taking precautions. I knew you tow would try something like this. You are too much like me." He said, studying his work.

"I would not have blown up half of court!" I said back.

"Yah you would have." Dimitri said from behind me. I was about to argue, but then thought about it.

"Aright, you got me there." I said and shrugged. Dimitri and Abe laughed.

"There is a car waiting behind some bushes out there." He pointed towards the huge hole in the wall. I looked towards it. "Just drive. There is a tracker in the car. I will make sure that everyone is safe here. We will meet you in a few weeks. Be careful." He said to us. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks, Old Man." He chuckled and hugged me back.

After a few moments, he pushed me away. "Go." He said and waved toward the hole again. I grabbed Dimitri's hand and we ran. We found the car, and Dimitri drove. He was better at escaping than I was. I know. Shocker there right?

We got on the freeway, not knowing where exactly we were headed. "Where did Abe get all those guardians?" I thought out loud.

"This is Zmey we're talking about. Just don't question it." I shrugged and brushed it off.

About a half an hour later, we pulled off the freeway. "What are we doing?" I asked.

"You'll see." He pulled into a mall parking lot. "They'll never find us here." He said and pulled me out of the car.

"Does this mean we're going shopping?" I asked him, almost excited.

"Yup."

My excitement dimmed. "We don't have any money, though."

He reached into his pocket and produced two sleek black cards. He handed one to me. "Abe slipped me these while you weren't looking."

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again- Devious Old Man." I laughed.

"We have been in these clothes to long and Abe said that they were no limit."

"So that means designer clothes right?" I asked him.

"Yes, Roza. Designer clothes." He sighed. "I've got a long day ahead of me."

I grabbed his hand. "Let's shop for you first!"

**I know the ending was kind of boring, but trust me when I say there is much more to come. Please review!**


	33. Chapter 33: We're Gunna Die!

We're Gunna Die!

Rose's POV

$2,000, 15 bags, and a very angry sales lady later, we walked out to the car.

"You didn't have to be so mean to her, Rose." Dimitri scolded me as I got in the passenger seat.

"Did you even realize that while you were in the dressing room she was peaking?" I said to him. "She was rude and perverted. At least the second store we went to the girls only stared at you while you stayed _in_ your clothes."

"You should have said something nice to her. Got her to leave, but nicely." He said standing his ground.

"What? Something like 'Excuse me miss, would you stop looking at my husband while he is changing?'. That's not how I work, and you know it. You're lucky I kept my voice down."

"I guess your right about that." He chuckled. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Let me see if there is a map in the glove." I said and pulled one out of. I opened it up and gasped. "Abe has this thing marked! There's a green dot every where he owns a house! I realized he was rich but like holy crap!" I laughed and Dimitri laughed with me. After a lot of debating, we both settled on Greenville, Alabama. We nodded and set off south.

**VA**

"I spy something blue." He said.

"The sky?"

"No."

"The water?"

"No."

"That car?"

"No."

"That sign?"

"No."

"I give up."

"The light on the dashboard." He said.

"That's in the car! That's so not even fun! You're supposed to do things that are outside!" I yelled at him. All he did was laugh.

**VA**

"Her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shinin' . Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her tryin'. She's so beautiful and I tell her every day."

"Stop it, you're making me blush." I said to Dimitri as he continued singing with the radio.

**VA**

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the second time.

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"No."

I kept saying it every five seconds.

Five minutes later.

"Now?"

He finally burst.

"NO!"

"Hehehe…"

**VA**

"Can I drive? We've been on the road for ten hours now, and I have already taken a nap so now it's your turn." I told him, as I saw his eyes droop.

"Fine…" He pulled over and we switched seats.

40 minutes later.

"Will you stop staring at me?" I said from the driver's seat. "I told you to take a nap!"

"I'm afraid you're going to kill us." He said back.

I sighed. "Fine. Be like that."

**VA**

It had been 6 hours since I had gotten him to sleep. Now, it was time to wake him up since we only had about two hours to go. I started to swerve the car. "Ahh! Oh my god! We're going to die! Ahh!"

He snapped up. "What happened?" He looked around us, and I steadied the car. When his eyes settled on me, I started to laugh.

"You should have seen you face! It was so funny!" I said, still laughing.

"Not funny, Rose." He grumbled and turned to look out the window.

"I'm sorry, Comrade, I just had to." I said, after the laughing fit stopped.

All he did was sigh. And I sighed right along with him.

"I really am sorry." I mumbled.

"I know, and you are forgiven. Now pull over."

"Why?"

"Just do it." I did and I turned the car off. He unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped on top of me. We got a few honks as people saw Dimitri attacking my lips with his own.

About half an hour later, we were back on the road.

"Why are you speeding, Roza?" He asked me from the passenger's seat.

"Because I want to get to the house so we can finish what you started." He chuckled at me.

**VA**

"Holy mother of god." I said staring up at the house. "This is the biggest house I have ever seen in my freaking life!"'

"Me neither. I think we are going to have a hard time finding the bedroom."

"Then we will have to use the couch in the living room." I told him seductively while I opened the door with a key I found. I pushed it open and stepped in. There was a large entry area. There was large staircase on the right side and on the left were two wood sliding doors that led into the living room. Down the hall form that was the kitchen and another sitting room. Directly ahead of us, were doors that I assume led to the outside area. And right above us, was a giant chandelier. It hung low with its thousands of twinkling crystals. Beautiful.

"I actually kind of want to explore now." I told Dimitri. He nodded, still enthralled with the overall beauty. I took off toward the kitchen. I pushed past the swing doors and into the giant room. Every appliance was silver and the counter tops were a black marble. I ran to the fridge and threw it open. Jack pot. Everything from salads to pizza was there, just waiting to be eaten. I started to open all the cupboards to find that they were all stocked as well.

"Roza!" I heard from the basement. I raced down the stairs to see what was wrong but I was too shocked to even move when I saw what he was looking at.

There, in the large cellar, was a complete game room. A pool table, air hockey, pinball, video games, and a mini fridge. And on the other side of the enormous room, was Dimitri staring at a large movie screen. In front of it were about twenty fluffy seats. On the other side was a popcorn machine and a snack bar.

"I love Abe." I said, almost tearing up at the wonderful sight.

"I am starting to like my father in law even more." Dimitri said sarcastically.

"You know you love him…" I said. "He's just so loveable…" I walked closer to him, wrapping my arms around him. "And you… You are loveable too." I kissed him. And let's just say, we didn't even make it up stairs.

**VA**

"I'm hungry." I said.

"I know. I heard your stomach growl." He chuckled.

"Make me food? Please?" I asked him. We were still in the game room and we had just finished watching _Gone with the Wind_ a second time. I still had to buy Scarlett again because I had dropped it when the guardians arrested me.

"What do you want?" He asked as we made our way to the kitchen.

"Black bread." I said.

He smile and started cooking.

An hour later, we sat at table enjoying our wonderful bread. "When your mom told me that you cooked I could barely believe it. But then I started thinking… and I realized, that just makes you even more perfect."

He kissed my forehead. "No one is perfect, Roza. We all have our faults."

"Name one of my faults." I challenged.

"You are arrogant, rude, bigheaded, impulsive-"

"Alright! I get it! I said one!" I said, lightly punching his arm.

He chuckled. "But I don't care about your faults. Al of those things just makes you more perfect in my eyes." I looked up through my thick eyelashes at him.

"Dimitri Belikov, I love you so much. You are the perfect person for me. I couldn't in my life ask for more." I said to him.

"And I love you, Rosemarie Hathaway. You are the most wonderful woman I have ever meant and will meet. You are my other half and I don't think I could go on without you."

**Fluffiest chapter in the world! Sorry… Please review!**


	34. Chapter 34: My Plate of Meatloaf

My Plate of Meatloaf

Rose's POV

Three weeks later.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

I flew up out of my bed in the master bedroom. Hair tangling around me face, blankets tangled around my body. Dimitri was sitting up next to me. I look over to the clock. _8:26 a.m. _Too early!I jumped out of bed to answer the door.

"Roza," Dimitri said from his sitting position on the bed. I turned around. He waved to my body. I looked down. Crap. No clothes. I walked back over to the bed and grabbed the blood red sheet, and wrapped it around my body. Dimitri chuckled and covered his own body with another blanket. I opened my door and started down the stairs. I got to the large front door, and opened it to peek out at whoever it was.

The door was shoved open, and I was pushed back. I almost lost the hold on my sheet. Dimitri caught me, I looked back at the door to saw Christian standing there. "I'm guessing you don't have anything under that beautiful sheet?"

"She doesn't need anything else to look good." Adrian appeared next to him.

"I would hope you two would be alert being here in this house alone." My mom pushed past Adrian.

"Oh, Kiz, I am glad you chose this house. But I will be wanting the master bedroom back. And my sheets." Abe walked in.

"Stop teasing them, you guys." Lissa said, her small frame squeezing past everyone else.

"Yah, can't you see they just woke up from a night of festivities?" Sarah added on.

Dimitri and I just stood there staring at all of our newcomers. "Why are you here?" I asked. Abe laughed.

"I told you we would be catching up with you sooner or later." He said to me.

"Yah, Little Dhampir, the way you said it, people might think you don't want us here." Adrian commented.

I groaned. "Fine."

Dimitri spoke up. "Where is my family?" You could hear the worry in his voice.

"They wanted to go back to Siberia so I put them on a plane." Abe replied.

Dimitri relaxed. "Thank you."

"You're not getting your sheet back." I told Abe.

Dimitri and I went up stairs to get dressed while the rest did their stuff. "Well, they all seemed pretty happy so everything must be going well at court." We started back down the stairs and went into the living room. Everyone was seated around the room. Dimitri and I sat in the love seat, and smiled at everyone.

"So, how's everything at court?" I asked. Lissa's face paled and Christian squeezed her hand. Adrian and Sarah shifted in their seats and my mother and father both sighed. "Not good apparently." I said.

"Tell us what happened." Dimitri said.

"It's not all bad." Lissa said, "The guardian council has dropped the charges against you and Dimitri. But not about Tasha. Only about your marriage." I smiled and looked at my left hand. I smiled and grabbed Dimitri's hands. I squeezed and looked in to his eyes. We were finally going to be accepted, but I was going to go to prison for murder. Good and bad.

"I see that your rings wore off." My mother said. I looked down at my pale skin and raised my hands up to touch the fangs that I had grown accustomed to in the past two weeks. I nodded. "Well, Adrian or Lissa can charm your rings again, correct?" I nodded again.

I didn't want to be this way. I want to be a dhampir again. I want to be a guardian. I don't want to be charged for murder. A lump formed in my throat and I tried to hide that fact that I was about to cry. But wait, Strigoi don't cry. I figured that out a week ago. A sob broke from my throat. No tears fell from my face, but Dimitri knew what was happening. He wrapped his arms around me and let me dry-sob into him. After a second of this, he lifted me up and took me upstairs into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and spoke softly to me in Russian.

I stopped crying and just sat there with him.

"Roza," Dimitri said softly, "Roza, please look at me." I slowly looked up to meet those loving brown eyes. "I know. I know this is hard, but we will get through it."

"But at what price, Dimitri?" I asked him.

He sighed. "It doesn't matter. We will get through this and we will be together." He said. I smiled up at him and pressed my lips to his. The kiss didn't last long because someone came to our door.

"Rose? Dimitri?" Lissa's voice floated into us, "Christian is going to make dinner. It will be ready in about 45 minutes." I listened to her retreating footsteps go down the stairs.

Dimitri looked towards me. "Well, since we have time…" He flipped us onto the bed and climbed onto of me.

**VA**

An hour later, I ran down the stairs trying to smooth my hair out, Dimitri right behind me. We slowed down just in time to walk into the dining room.

"You two are late." Christian said from next to Lissa.

"Yah, and next time, turn the T.V. on." Sarah pitched in.

Abe just about choked on his food. "I decided I will sleep in the guest room." I looked to my mom and she was glaring at Dimitri.

I looked toward Adrian waiting for his sexist response. "I got nothin'." He said, holding his hands up.

"That's a first." Lissa mumbled as Dimitri and I sat down at the table. "Glad to see you two finally down here." She said to us, eating her food politely.

"So what did our gay friend- oh sorry- _Christian _make for us today?" I said which earned a lot of glares and two smiles (Adrian and Sarah).

"Meatloaf." Christian said, proud. "Potato's, carrot, green beans, and salad."

"Meatloaf. Hand it over." I said.

"I'm holding it for ransom." Adrian said, gripping the plate of meatloaf.

"I am willing to do anything for that plate. What do you want?" I told him.

He put his finger on his chin, pondering. "A kiss from thy fair lady." He said with a smile on his face. Sarah's smile dropped along with her skin color. I got up, with _everyone's _eyes on me and walked toward Adrian. I looked at Sarah, and she gave me a death glare. I winked at her and looked back to Adrian. His eyes were wide and unbelieving. "I didn't think you'd do it little dhampir."

I bent down. "I'm not." I ripped the plate from his hands. And smacked him upside the head. Form behind me, Sarah started to laugh.

"I like you more and more each day." She said between laughs. I smiled at her and then went to sit back down with my plate of meatloaf.

**Sorry about the wait, but writers block is kicking my ass right now and I have been enrolling in college, which is a real ordeal. Sorry, and please review!**


	35. Chapter 35: Viva La Revolution

**This chapter is dedicated to Olivia Williams.**

Viva La Revolution

After we ate and cleaned the kitchen, we all decided to go down stairs and play games.

"Finally something I can beat Rose at!" Christian's yells of victory echoed around the room.

"Just because you one two games out of three, doesn't mean you're the best. Pool is anyone's game." I said back, racking up the balls again.

"Anyone with patience. Patience you clearly lack." He snorted.

Another scream of victory from across the room. I looked over towards where Lissa and Dimitri were playing air hockey.

"I won! I won! I won! In your face, Dimitri!" Lissa jumped around and did her happy dance. "Big bad guardian got nothing on me."

I laughed. "Lissa, let's see if you could win me."

"Rose, we all know you can play air hockey better than anyone in here." Adrian said from his seat next to Sarah in front of the big screen.

"I doubt that." Abe said from his seat next to my mom.

"You think you could take me on, Old Man?" I said to him.

"No. I think your mother can though." He said, standing the two of them up. My mom's face was pale. "She was the best when we were still together."

"Whoo! Game on! Mother vs. Daughter. Who will win?" Adrian yelled. "I bet on Rose!"

"Rose." Christian said, handing Adrian a twenty.

Lissa pulled another twenty out. "Rose."

"Rose." Dimitri said, pulling out more money.

"Janine." Sarah said. Putting her money in Adrian's hand.

"Janine." Abe said, putting in a fifty. We all stared. "What? I have nothing smaller than that." He shrugged. Janine and I walked towards the air hockey table. Dimitri threw up the puck and we started.

**VA**

13 to 27. Who one? I did! Not. My mother won by a landslide.

"Hand over the money and make me richer than I already am." Abe said to Adrian. Adrian sighed and hands him the pile.

"Hey! Half of that is mine!" Sarah told him and ripped the stack out of Abe's hand. She took hers and gave him his. We all laughed and continued playing throughout the night.

**VA**

"No. I don't think so. I don't want to, and you can't make me." I pushed the bowl of oatmeal away from me, back towards the insistent Dimitri.

"Roza, it's good for you." He said.

"Anything that nasty cannot be good for your health." I pulled the bowl back and picked up the fork. "See? Look. All that mushy stuff… it's just not sanitary." Dimitri sighed and took the bowl away. I smiled in triumph.

"Hey Little Dhampir." Adrian walked in to the kitchen fixing his ruffled hair. "I'm glad you turned the T.V. on last night. Me and Sarah did to." He winked and I groaned.

"You know what, Comrade? I think I just lost my appetite." Dimitri laughed.

"More for me." Adrian said, seating himself at the table.

"I don't think you want any." I said to him.

"Why? What is it?" He asked, concerned.

"Oatmeal." I told him, just as Dimitri set a bowl in front of him.

"Oh." He said, poking his fork at it.

"'Oh' what?" Sarah came in.

"'Oh' oatmeal." Arian and I said as Dimitri chuckled.

"Yum! I want some!" I looked at her like she grew a second head.

"Are you kidding? That stuff is toxic!" I said to her.

"It's delicious and healthy." She replied, getting herself some.

"Adrian, you found the girl Dimitri. What have you done too yourself?" I asked Adrian.

"Not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." Sarah said.

"Better be a compliment." Dimitri said, sitting next to me.

**VA**

_Bam. _I brushed off the hit.

"That all you got?" I told the Strigoi. She screeched and came after me again. I dodged her and hit her side. She stumbled, but kept her balance. She threw a punch at my face, but I move to the side and grabbed her wrist. I twisted her arms and she cried out in pain. She toppled in to the ground and I jumped on her.

"Who the hell are you?" She spat at me.

"Your worst nightmare." I grabbed each side of her head and pulled. Her head rolled away and she stopped fighting. I got off of her and hid her behind a bush. I would call Sydney later.

I started the walk back to the house. Geeze. A girl can't even go to the store without getting jumped. But luckily, I am tremendously stronger than most. Especially in my half Strigoi state. I opened the large door and stepped into the house.

I was expecting at least one person to come and great me, but no one was there. Not even the lights were on. I walked over to the switch and turned it on. Bad idea. "Fuck."

I switched the light back on and hit the floor. A chorus of _bangs _erupted exactly where my body was only a moment ago. "Guns? Really you guys? Losers." They couldn't see anything in the dark- even with their dhampir senses- but I could. I crawled to the stair case while the guardians fumbled around looking for a light switch. I counted the heads, and saw around 8. Alright, easy enough.

I went up the stairs silently and ran into my bedroom. I went to the closet and slid back the cloths. I fumbled for the lock and ripped it off. I walked into the secret room, and grabbed the essentials. You know.

Smoke bombs, guns, grenades, the usually mobster stuff.

Apparently, every single one of Abe's houses has a "Secret" room. For exactly this reason. I ran back out and saw that the lights were on. I threw a smoke bomb down to the first floor and heard it go off. I waited a couple of seconds then bounded down the stairs. I saw 3 guardians on the floor, unconscious from the gas. I ran through and went to the kitchen. There were 2 guardians in there that I snuck up in. I had no intentions of killing them, but I would hurt them if I had too. I knocked them out and set off to find the other 3. A fist came in to contact with my face, and I stumbled back. The 3 missing guardians came out. I reach to the counter and grabbed two knives. I threw both of them and two guardians went down.

If they want to take me down, they are going to have to send better guardians. I mean, really, it's taken me five minutes to take out almost all.

I sprang the last one and held him down. "Where are they?" I asked him. He stayed silent. I hit his head against the floor, but not hard enough to knock unconscious. "Where are they?"

I groaned. "Outside in the back." I hit his head again- harder this time- and left.

I walked outside and saw al my family and friends tied up. They looked up and started to mumble- they were gagged- at me. I laughed and walked around and cut their ropes.

"I got to the store for fifteen minutes and you guys get tied up and I get jumped by Strigoi." I sighed. "Can't leave you alone for a little while, can I?" Dimitri was the last one I untied and he jumped up and attacked my lips with his.

"Are you okay? How many guardians were there? You got attacked by Strigoi? Are you oaky?" He asked after he assaulted my lips.

"I'm fine. Now come back here." I said and pulled his lips to mine once more.

"Yuck! Get a room you guys!" Christian yelled.

"Shut up and kiss your girl." I said back.

"Good idea." Lissa said and pulled Christian toward her.

"Wow. Never knew how nauseating that actually is." I said. Everyone laughed and we started toward the house. "Well this house isn't safe, so everyone get you crap packed." I said. Everyone dispersed.

15 minutes later, we were all putting our stuff in the van that Abe had called.

"So where we headed to, Captain?" Sarah asked me.

"Court." I said.

**Looks like Rose is getting a tad angry with the Moroi and Dhampir world. Looks like there will be a showdown, huh? Well, I'm finally giving Olivia Williams her revolution. **


	36. Chapter 36: Circle K

Circle K

Rose POV

"Kiz,"Abe said, "Are you insane?"

I smiled. "Just maybe." I winked.

"And how exactly do you expect to get back inside court?" he asked me.

"You doubt my skills?" I questioned as I lifted myself into the passenger seat of the van.

"Well, you're as crazy as I am, so I guess not." Abe sighed and got in the back seat. I turned toward Dimitri who was driving.

"Are you sure about this Roza?" he asked me.

"Is everyone going to ask me that tonight? Yes. I am positive that I want to fight for my freedom," I replied, exasperated. "Now, let's go!"

He started the engine and we pulled out of the driveway.

"Rose, have you thought of the fact that you look like a Strigoi?" Lissa asked from the far back.

"I have, Lissa. And I was going to ask you about that." I turned around to see her. "Can you heal me? Or redo my ring?" I held my right hand up, where the ring rested on my finger.

"I guess… but I'm not sure if I can do both you and Dimitri."

"That's what I'm here for!" Adrian, who was squished between my parents, yelled out.

"Adrian, you're drunk. You can't," I told him.

Sarah sighed from next to Lissa, all the way in the back. "Give me the bottle, Adrian." She held her hand over the seat. He grumbled and handed the pint bottle over. "He'll be sober in a few hours," she said, smiling apologetically.

I smiled back at her. "Thank you, Sarah."

She nodded in acknowledgement.

It was silent for a few moments before Christian spoke. "Rose, you're like a sister to me. If anything happens to us in the next few hours, I just want to get that out," he said from the other side of Lissa. I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

I smiled at him.

"Oh, Sparky, you're like the brother I never wanted, but came to love," I said, wiping a fake tear.

"Here I am, trying to say something nice just in case something happens, and you have to be all sarcastic. And you people say I'm the child," he muttered, trying to keep the smile off his face.

"Christian, nothing is going to happen to us. Stop worrying," I said gently, turning my eyes back to the road. I watched as the night got thicker and thicker.

What was I going to do when I go into court? I guess I could fight all the guardians off that were trying to arrest me. But could I do it without hurting any of them? I shrugged internally. Guess we wouldn't know until we got there.

I reached out and turned the radio on.

_Video killed the radio star…_

"It will follow me forever," I groaned, burying my head in my hands. Everyone laughed and joined in singing.

**VA**

"What do those actually do for you?" I asked Adrian, who was leaning on the side of the gas pump basking in the rays of the dull morning sun, a cigarette in his hand.

"They don't even numb spirit anymore, so I guess it's just a habit," he replied, putting it in his mouth.

Before I could say anything, Sarah came out of the little market. "Yeah, an annoying and smelly habit," she muttered as she walked past us, sipping her soda. She climbed in the van and closed the door.

"Were we really talking that loud? She couldn't have heard us from inside the market…" I mused, suddenly doubting my mad skills.

"No, she's just amazing like that," Adrian said, sighing dreamily and staring at the door. "She does it all the time."

We jumped as the door opened, and Sarah poked her head out. "I can read minds." And just as fast as it opened, it closed again.

"Weird…" I finished pumping the gas. Adrian got in the car and Dimitri came up and handed me a hot dog. "Oh, thank heaven for 7-11," I murmured as I bit in to the delicious meat, doused in ketchup and mustard.

"Oh the irony." Lissa walked out with a hot dog of her own, Christian right behind.

"What?" I asked, mouth full.

"Nothing," she said in reply and got in the car.

The car door opened again. "It's not 7-11. It's Circle K," Sarah said in a superior tone of voice. "Get your gas stations right." And just like that, she was gone again.

"How does she do that?" Dimitri asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Apparently, she does it all the time," I said to him. We both shrugged and got in the car.

I was driving this time, and I was happy about it. I rolled down my window and yelled for my parents. "Hurry up, you two! You're proving that old people move slower!"

"Rose, I have shorter legs than you do and I can still run faster," my mother said as she got in the car.

Abe looked defeated. "Am I really that old?" he questioned, hanging his head sadly.

"Of course not, Mr. Mazur," Lissa said softly.

"See, the 'Mr.' really does make me feel older," he muttered and sulked.

"Sorry." I said and pulled out of the station. "Hey, Mom, do you really think you can run faster than me?" I asked suddenly.

"Honey, I know I can," she replied. "I've seen your times. Belikov keeps good records of you."

"Staaalker," Christian sang from the back.

"Teeacher," I sang back. "Idiot."

"Illegal looover," he trilled.

I sighed. "Got me there."

"I still can't get over that," my mother said.

"You'd better. Cause there's no going back now, we're married," I said back.

"Yes, and speaking of that," Lissa started, "when are we planning your actual wedding?"

"Let me get out of murder charges first. I don't need to have two things that might kill me going on at once," I joked.

Lissa _humphed_. "It won't kill you, all you have to do is look at pictures. I'll do the rest," she mumbled.

"Whatever," I said and laughed.

"Who's going to be your best man, Belikov?" Christian asked.

"I was thinking you, Christian. Then Adrian would be one of the groom's men," Dimitri replied, smiling at him.

"Best man…" Christian contemplated. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Good, because that means you'll be walking Lissa down the aisle," I told him.

"I'M GOING TO BE THE MAID OF HONOR!" Lissa screamed, her voice piercing through a couple octaves.

I snorted. "Who else do you think it would be? Kirova?" I laughed at her outburst. "Silly girl."

We continued talking about the wedding until we arrived a few miles outside of court.

Showtime.

**The revolution is the next chapter! Whoo! Or maybe the one after. Depends. Review!**


	37. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys, I am SO sorry but I won't be able to update any of my stories for like a week. I may be able to get some writing in, but you won't see it for a while. I am super sorry and I hope that you'll forgive me.

Here's how it is. I have college from 12:30 to 6:30 Monday through Thursday and then homework and then class from 12:30 to 8:30 on Friday. Then some extra lab hours on Saturday and , right?

For this story, I wanna know if you guys think its to uh... thinking of the right word... choppy? Like it skips around to much? Just wanna know. Help me figure out what you like so I can incorporate your ideas and suggestions into this story so you find it better.

Well, sorry again, and I will try to write as I much can.

-Nessy


	38. Chapter 37: Royals and Scary Guardians

**Okay, so sorry that it's been so long, I just had some time to write today and I just got this one finished. If I got any of the royals titles wrong, sorry!**

Royals and Scary Guardians

"Are you sure they'll work, Lissa?" I said, studying the ring in my palm.

"If it doesn't you'll be the first to know." She said with a small, unsure smile.

I nodded; if I spoke real words, the contents of my stomach would come up.

"I've got good and bad news." Abe got off his phone. "It's actually only one thing but I can go both ways." He said.

"What is it?" Dimitri asked.

"Queen Tatiana was killed by Strigoi yesterday." He said.

"Not sure whether to be happy or sad." I muttered. Dimitri, being the only one who heard, just chuckled.

"Alright. Is everyone ready?" My mother asked. We didn't respond, but just climbed back into the van.

Since my mother and Abe were fugitives as well, they also had rings on. My mother and I were going to be Lissa's guardians and Dimitri was going to be Sarah's guardian since Adrian never had one. Abe didn't have any charges against him, so he was in the clear. We didn't actually have a plan yet, but Abe said that there were a whole bunch of undercover guardians in court, just waiting for orders.

If we could just get the council in a room of our choosing, then we could talk to them and hope they understand. Hopefully, they won't think twice about it because the court is still in an uproar about searching for a new monarch.

I tried to steady my ragged breathing. If Dimitri and I were found and someone took our rings of, then we would be killed. But if we can just get the council alone, then we would be okay. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened them, and looked at Dimitri who was sitting next to me. We grabbed each other's hand a squeezed. We smiled at each other and I leaned in for a kiss. He gladly returned it. We broke apart, but kept our faces close together.

"Be careful. If I ever lost you…" Dimitri trailed off.

"I know." I said, knowing exactly what he would be going through if he lost me. I would be the same if I lost him. I kissed him again and the van came to a slow stop. Abe, who was driving the car, had a few quick words with the guardians at the gate. The entire time I held my breath, just waiting for one to see through the charm. When we were waved through, I gasped for air.

We had made it through.

But we still had a long way to go. Abe parked the car in the garages and we all got out. We walked towards the main set of buildings nervous, but unnoticed. Now came the hard part. Getting the 11 members of council out of the building. We walked into the hall, and spotted five guardians posted in front of the council door.

When we got close enough, the guards spoke up. "I'm sorry, but the council is in session right now. No one-"

Lissa stepped out of our group and caught their eyes. "You willet us through, and not remember any of our faces." They slowly nodded and two of them opened the door and let us in.

"Great going, Liss." I said, letting out another breath I didn't know I was holding. She nodded and grabbed Christian's hand for support.

The council turned towards us from their large table in the middle of the room. Princess Voda stood up. "What are you all doing here?"

Lissa and Adrian were about to go and compel them, but before they could, Prince Badica spoke up. "Is that Abe Mazur?" I looked towards Abe, who looked about as shocked as the rest of us were that they were calling him out. He hesitantly walked to the front.

"Yes. I am here." He said.

"We have been talking about a new monarch, and well, we were umm…" Prince Badica sighed and started again. "For hundreds of years, only those of the twelve royal family's ever became our monarch. We, the council, have decided to change that law."

The Dashkov Prince stood. "You strike fear in the hearts of Dhampirs and Moroi alike. Hopefully, you can also be kind and caring for your people if you accept our offer."

Abe's eyes were practically popping out of his head. "Are you- you- huh?" In all of my months knowing Abe, I would never of had pictured him stuttering.

My mother walked forward, still in disguise. "Are you asking Mr. Mazur to become king?" She asked, a tint of hope in her voice.

"That is exactly what we are asking." The Lazar princess's squeaky voice rang out.

"Holy shit." I muttered.

"No kidding." Lissa said.

"Do you accept, Mr. Mazur?" Prince Badica asked.

I could see the battle going on inside Abe. This went against everything he stood for.

"What does that mean for my family?" He asked.

Princess Voda fidgeted. "We are willing to drop all charges against Janine."

"What about my daughter?" He asked again.

Now, everyone started to fidget. "We will hold a trial for Rosemarie Hathaway." Princess Ozera said.

"Even so, she will not be dealt the death sentence if convicted." Prince Zelkos stated.

"Fine. I accept." Abe stated, with his head held high.

I slowly walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "Abe, you don't have to do this for me. I know you don't want to."

He turned his head and smiled at me. "I do, Kiz. And out world needs change. And you know it." With that, he grabbed my hand and took the ring off.

The entire council gasped. I turned towards them. "I am Rosemarie Hathaway. And I am part Strigoi."

"Kill her!" Princess Lazar screamed.

"Roza, no!" Dimitri said, jumping in front of me, and ripping his own ring off. Everyone else automatically surrounded us. The few guardians that were in the room wouldn't dare hurt the Moroi, so they backed off. Dimitri and I faced the council in front of us. "We only have strength and speed and the looks of Strigoi."

"The rest is purely Dhampir. We don't even need blood." I added.

A few minutes passed as the council studied us. "How is this possible?" Princess Ozera asked.

"Spirit." I said.

"You mean what Princess Dragomir and Lord Ivashkov has specialized in?" Prince Badica asked, unbelieving.

"Yes." And once again, Dimitri and I delved into our story.

At the end, the council members just stared at us. "Good god." Prince Tarus said. I chuckled.

"Yes, our story is a most unusual one." Dimitri said.

"Lissa, do you mind healing me?" I asked her.

"You know I will."She turned from the guardians and towards me.

And that was our worst mistake. The second her back was to the awaiting guardians, they leapt. One of them shoved her out of the way, and leapt for me. Everyone turned towards me and the guardians and another leapt toward Dimitri from the other side. Dimitri dodged, and started to fight the oncoming guardians. I was knocked down to the ground by one guardian and landed on my back with him on top of me.

He brought his stake down over my heart.

**Oh Snapples! Review!**


	39. Chapter 38: Blood Payment

Chapter 38

Blood payment

Janine's POV

I stood next to Rose, my wonderful daughter. It all just happened in a blur. She was brought down to the ground by a guardian who surprised her. He brought his stake up and-

I knelt down and threw myself between him and Rose. I was small, so this was an easy task. I lay myself over Rose and the guardian struck my stomach with his stake. He jumped back, leaving the silver object imbedded in my gut. Rose's scream pierced through the tense air and everyone around us stopped fighting. Even the highly trained guardians and Dimitri, who were locked in a brutal battle, froze in their steps. Rose struggled to get out from under me. She did so, and lifted me into her arms. Her hands fluttered over my wound.

"Rose-" I gasped, "There's nothing you can do." I let those words sink in. I paid for her life with my blood, and there was no going back now.

"L-Lissa- Adrian-" She stuttered.

"No." I said with force. "I am going to die and I am going to die knowing I did so for my daughter." At the end I was gritting my teeth from the pain.

Abe snapped out of the haze and came to my side. I stared up into his shocked face. But under that shock, was pure love. "Janine, love, what will I do without you?" I could see the tears start to flow. I lifted my arm and wiped of one stray droplet.

"Don't cry. No more tears. Stray strong for our daughter." I looked towards a tearless Rose. I knew that she really was crying, but tears don't come with being a Strigoi.

"I guess the no crying thing will be easy for me." She said, trying to make a joke to ease the pain. I smiled up at her. "Help keep everyone strong. Keep yourself strong. Stay with Dimitri. He loves you very much." She hastily nodded, instinctively wiping her tearless eyes.

I looked toward Abe again. He took me out of Rose's lap and into his own. I cringed from pain, but ignored it. He stroked my curly hair and whispered kind things to me. "Abe, I love you. I regret leaving and not letting you see our daughter. Tell her that you are here to make up for my lost time." He nodded and kissed me; I tried to stretch up, but the pain overtook that motion. I gasped and sighed as the pain disappeared and I started floating.

Rose's POV

My mother's eyes closed, with a content smile on her face. I looked at her motionless body and my breathing started to quicken. I closed my mouth, and tried to calm myself by breathing through my nose. It didn't work.

I got up and started to run, knowing what was coming. I ran out through the doors, my extra strength ripping the thick large doors from their ornate gold hinges. People stared at me, and guardians started to flock around me seeing my pale skin. One came towards me and I back handed her in to the wall. I fought my way through and walked outside. I started to run again, straight towards the wards.

Just because I was going to freak out and go Strigoi, I wasn't going to let innocent people die for it. As soon as I broke out of the wards, I let myself go. I screamed as the rational part of me disappeared.

Dimitri's POV

I know that Rose was completely unaware of me following her. She threw guardians around, making sure not to kill them, and made her way outside the wards. She screamed and I knew that the Roza I loved was gone.

She turned to the gates where a car full of Moroi started to come out. He grin was cruel, and I could tell she was meaning to attack this car. I couldn't let her do that. She would never forgive herself. I jumped on her back and we both toppled onto the ground, rolling in the dirt. I wrapped my arms and legs around her, but she broke free. We both got up circling. She lunged towards me and I grabbed her arm. I swung her around and she hit a nearby tree. I stalked over to her, anticipating what she might do next.

What I wasn't anticipating, though, was Lissa running outside the wards. Rose's head snapped toward her best friend. She grinned sadistically again and lunged at her with incredible speed. She whipped around Lissa and grabbed the pale Moroi's head. Rose's fangs bit deep into Lissa's neck.

But before I could jump into action, Adrian ran out and rested his hands on Rose's back. I could see his intense concentration. Apparently, Lissa could feel it, and she put her hands on Rose's face.

I ran up to them, but when I got there, Rose dropped to the ground, along with Lissa, with a wobbling Adrian standing over them. Rose looked completely like a dhampir again, and was staring at what she had done to Lissa. Adrian knelt next to Lissa and healed her with his remaining power. He collapsed next to Lissa who just patted his hand. Lissa got up and grabbed my hand.

"Lissa, no-" I tried to stop her.

"Too late." I felt the rush of being healed and then looked down at my hands. They were my regular skin color again.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." She said and looked at Rose. "Rose, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay! Look what I did to you Liss!" She curled herself into a ball. "I'm a horrible person…"

"Oh, Roza." I swooped her into my arms and let her cry into my shoulder. "It's okay. Shh…" I tried to calm her down as all four of us walked back to the gates.

**Alright, I know it was short but it's all I got for know. I can't tell you how sorry I am. And it took me a long time to decide on who I was going to kill off, so I killed Janine. I know, I know, I'm a horrible person. Please review!**


	40. Chapter 39: And It Begins

Chapter 39

And It Begins

_Three weeks later._

I may have taken my trials (at my father's wish) and become a guardian, but it didn't mean that I was fully accepted. All the stuck up royals knew was that I killed a royal Moroi. That's it. They didn't know the conditions of self defense- and better yet, they didn't want to know.

So here I am, at my father's coronation, getting stares from all over the room. I felt like the center of attention- not my father- and it didn't help that I was right next to the throne that Abe was kneeling in front of right now.

Abe swore to the vows Ekaterina read out for him, and then I was called forward, crown in hand. I was chosen to put the crown on his head because I was one of the few blood relatives that Abe had. He and my mother were going to get married but, since she was gone, I was his closest family. I set the ornate crown carefully on his head, and stepped back into place.

Ekaterina held her hand out to Abe. "Rise," She said, "You will never kneel to anyone again." They both turned to face the crowd. "King Ibrahim Mazur, first of his name." Everyone dropped to their knees in front of our new sovereign. It was a little hard in the deep red, velvet dress that my father and Lissa had forced me to wear, but I managed.

Only a few second later, Abe spoke. "Rise." We all did as he said. Paperwork followed, which a whole bunch of people had to sign, and then the two of us- Abe and I, the new royal family- walked down the aisle and into a small room where we just smiled at each other and relaxed.

"So, Old Man, how does it feel to be king?" I asked him, going over to hug him.

"I don't think the initial shock of them asking me had worn off yet, so ask me in a few weeks." We laughed, and he kissed my cheek. "So, Kiz, how does it feel to be a princess?" I felt the blood escape my face.

"Wha-What-" Then it hit me. My mother was gone, so I would be princess. "No. Find yourself another family member." I said, shaking my head.

"Too late, you agreed when you signed the papers." He chuckled.

"You devious old man you…" I said trying to keep the smile off my face. "Ugh, now I have to attend council meetings… blech…" He laughed.

Lissa, Christian and Dimitri came through the doors. I ran- as best as I could in this stupid dress and jumped into Dimitri's arms.

After my break down after nearly killing Lissa three weeks ago, he calmed me down and made me see reason. While I locked myself in the room and wouldn't come out, Adrian had come in and healed me against my effort of pushing him away. My mind became a little clearer about being Strigoi when I did that to Lissa, but then the full weight of my mother being dead hit me. Abe and I were trying our hardest to stay strong and break down alone with no one around like the people we were.

"Happy to see me, Roza?" He asked. I just nodded and put my head against his chest.

"These heels are killing me," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

Dimitri's POV

"She's asleep?" Lissa asked me, dumbfounded. I nodded. "What's wrong with here?"

Abe shot a worried glance to his daughter. "Is she okay?" He asked, worry rising in his voice.

"She's fine," I said, holding Rose closer to my body. "She just hasn't been sleeping a lot lately."

"Oh." Lissa uneasily shifted on her feet and Abe rubbed the back of his neck, clearly stressed. Christian sighed, and took Lissa hand to lead her out of the room, leave Abe, the sleeping Rose, and me.

Abe walked over to Rose and I. He patted Rose's head and closed his eyes.

"Belikov," I almost jumped at how hoarse his voice was. "She is the only thing I have left in this world; the only person keeping me from giving up completely." His eyes snapped open, and his hand dropped to his side. His eyes bore into mine, cold as a glacier. "If anything happens to her…" He left that up to my imagination.

"I would never hurt her. I would take a bullet for her." I kissed the top of her head and she twitched slightly.

"Comrade…home." She mumbled.

"Shh… I'm going. Go back to sleep." I told her.

"I see you love her, but I love her too, and I intend to spoil her because I was not there for so long." He sighed, hanging his head. "If I was there for her- them- this who ordeal wouldn't be happening."

I didn't know what to say. I stood there, watching the scariest man I knew- possibly in the whole world- break down. But before the tears could come, there was a knock on the door. Rose stirred and motioned for me to put her down. I did so, and smiled at her.

Abe stood up straight, smiling at Rose. "Come in." A small Moroi burst into the room, panicked.

"King Mazur," He did a quick small bow, "The dhampir's- they're rebelling!"

"What about?" Abe asked.

"Two dhampir's heard about Hatha-" He saw Rose and I and his eyes widened. "About you two," He nodded towards us. "Getting married. Two dhampir's tried to get married in a chapel in court and the Moroi minister refused to marry them."

I looked at Rose. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes burned with hatred. Before I could grab her hand, she was out the door, headed for the large ones that led outside. Abe was close behind us, gathering the council. Rose paused in front of the doors. She sighed and put her hand up to one. I decided to join her and not fight her. I grabbed her hand, and we pushed the doors open.


	41. Chapter 40: The Start of Something New

**Okay, here is the last chapter. But, there will be a sequel! I just decided that this would be the end last night and I am already starting to work on the sequel. I don't know what the title is yet, but I will post a note here when the first chapter goes up. Promise. Now, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 40

**The Start of Something New**

Dimitri's POV

We were met with an uproar of protests. Yells of freedom, and shouts of anger. The crowd suddenly shifted as they saw Rose and I emerge. They erupted in to cries of joy and happiness.

Rose put her hands up to silence the crowd, and they quickly obeyed. She cleared her throat and addressed the crowd. "I know that you are all angry at our political system." A murmur of agreement ran through the crowd. "But, if you have not stopped to notice that the laws are quickly changing, then you need to. Ibrahim Mazur has taken the throne today, and is already starting to make those changes. But, this-" Her hand swept at the crowd, "Is not how you make changes. I being princess and on the council now-" Cheers followed that statement. "I will be there to help influence rights for my people. But remember, Dhampirs and Moroi are not tow different people! We are one, and we just have to embrace it. We can't fight each other or we will get nothing done. Give us time, and we will fix as much as we can. The king and the council are only here to help." She grabbed my hand. "Guardian Belikov and I will try out hardest to help you. But give us time." With that, she started to walk back into the building.

"Kiz, that was some speech. And it seemed to placate the population too." He congratulated her.

"King Mazur, are you going to make me a liar?" She asked, guardians mask up. He was astonished, but quickly composed himself to answer her, completely business.

"No, Princess Hathaway. I will try my hardest to make the council see reason." He said.

"Then let's go now." She pushed past him and into the council room. He followed, and I tried to, but was stopped by the guards.

"Only council members and the king are allowed." One said. Rose came over and gave me an apologetic look.

"Dimitri… I-" She started.

"Go, Roza." I said, a giant smile plastered on my face, proud of my wife. She nodded and disappeared, the doors closing behind her.

I was ecstatic that she was slipping into her new role so easily.

Three hours later, she came out, eyes empty, looking years older then she really was.

"Roza, are you okay?" I asked, coming to hug her.

"Just get me home." She said, and collapsing into my arms. I picked her up and carried her out the back way, avoid prodding eyes. I got back to the guardian housing and went up to our room. I laid her on the bed and took off her shoes. She just lay there, unmoving. I felt bad that I couldn't help her, but knew that she has to go through this herself.

There was a knock on the door. I walked out of the bedroom and up to the door. I opened it, and there stood a tired looking Adrian with Sarah helping him stand up straight. He put his hand out, and open it to revel 6 silver rings. I grabbed them, and instantly felt the spirit coursing through my body.

"Adrian, you shouldn't have-" I started.

"For little dhampir," He said, "And you Belikov, I don't like you that much, but I know you are a good man. And if anything happened to you, Rose would most likely fall apart."

"I told him not to, but he wouldn't stop. Let me get him home now." Sarah said, trying to turn him away. With one last look at me, Adrian allowed himself to be pulled away.

"Thank you!" I called down the hallway. I went back in the apartment. Poor Adrian… But they will help.

I went into the bathroom and took a shower, scrubbing away today's problems. Coming back to lie next to her still body, I pulled the covers up around us and pulled her close to me. I sighed content, and fell asleep pressed up close to her.

**VA**

I woke up to an empty bed. I touched the sheets beside me to find it cold. I got up worried, and ran through the house. The sliding glass door that led to the small balcony was open and the curtains blew inwards with the cool wind. I walked over and found Rose still in her red dress standing there, basking in the mid day sun, with her arms crossed and looking out at the forest and half of court.

"Are you cold?" I asked. She didn't jump, knowing that I was there.

"The velvet is keeping everything but my arms warm." She rubbed her hands over either of her arms. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned her head back into my chest, eyes closed.

"Roza," She opened her big beautiful eyes up to me. "What happened yesterday?" Her eyes slid closed again and she sighed.

"I- we- can't stay here." I held her closer. "For me to be on the council completely, they want to make sure that I am completely a Dhampir." A lone tear escaped her side of her eye. "And the only way to do that is…"

"Be restored fully." I finished for her. She nodded and opened her eyes again.

"I don't want to be a liar, Dimitri. I want to keep my promise to the Dhampirs of our world. I need to." She tore out of my arms. "The Moroi world of politics is to corrupt with all of these snotty royals running the show. They have to be stopped." She walked in the apartment and rat to the bedroom. I watched as she viciously ripped the red dress off, and pull on a pair of jeans on along with a t-shirt.

"What are you doing Roza?" I asked as she pulled a suitcase from the closet.

"We know five spirit users. Three of whom are not _completely_ dead." She asked as she threw clothes in the suitcase. I pulled my own down and started packing it.

I started packing my own. I even grabbed the spirit rings. After we finished packing, we went to the armory and grabbed the weapons we needed and started off towards the palace to tell Abe.

We knocked on his bedroom door after getting by all the guards. A few minutes later, the door opened, revealing a tired looking Abe. "What do you- oh, Kiz," He ushered us inside and closed the door. "What do you two need?"

"We need to be restored fully. We have a few ideas but we need your permission to leave." Rose said hastily.

"Rose, you don't have to be on the council. You can just be-" Rose cut him off.

"Abe. I will not be made a liar. And it would be nice to have your permission, but I am still going even if you don't give it to me." Rose said her voice almost as cold as a Strigoi's.

He nodded and sighed. "Keep me updated, Kiz." Abe said, "Call me and let me know you're alright." His gaze shifted to me. "You better keep her safe, Belikov."

I nodded. "Always, sir." We that, Rose and I left and headed towards the garages to get a car; we put our luggage in it and drove to the gates. They let us go, and pretty soon we were on the road.

"Roza, who are we after?" I asked, looking over at where she sat, intently studying a map of Montana.

"Sonya Karp."

**The note will be posted soon giving you the name of the sequel.**


	42. Posted

**Hey everyone, I posted the sequel! Yay! It's called Keeping Promises. I hope you enjoy it, and I know that my writing has improved since I have started working with dpower. She's amazing. Go check out her stories. **

**~Nessy**


End file.
